Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil
by NatsuXIII
Summary: Alors que Kazuya Mishima règne en maître absolu sur tout le pays, Jun Kazama apparaît dans sa vie...faisant ainsi renaître le lointain conflit existant entre les Mishimas et les Kazamas.
1. Chapter 1

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

Chapitre 1 : Troubled Destiny

_Flash Foward._

_Il resta la contempler pendant un long moment._

_Vêtue de sa longue robe blanche, elle était là, agenouillée près de toutes ces fleurs de Lys, représentant tout comme elle, la pureté et l'élégance._

_Ses cheveux noirs, qui ne touchaient même pas ses épaules, faisaient ressortir l'éclat de son visage, si doux et apaisant une fine frange balayant son front, et laissant apparaître ses yeux brillant telle de précieux joyaux._

_Elle était à elle seule un trésor que beaucoup souhaiterait garder pour eux. Pas parce qu'elle était sublime, mais parce qu'elle était unique._

_En tout cas elle l'était, à ses yeux._

_- « Tu es vraiment une femme mystérieuse » murmura t-il avec un bref sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt pour laisser place à un regard, rempli de tristesse._

_Il la regarda pour la dernière fois. _

_Elle, se contentait de lui tourner le dos. _

_Il pouvait voir que ses épaules tremblaient. Elle porta sa main à son visage, sans doute pour cacher sa faiblesse. Celle d'une femme brisée par l'amour._

_Il aperçut des larmes tombaient sur le vieux planché de l'Église. Elle pleurait. Elle était celle qui avait fait son bonheur, il était celui qui avait fait son malheur. _

_Avec ce regard glacial qu'il abordait si souvent, il lui jeta un ultime regard. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle._

_Sa destinée était ailleurs..._

_...Encrée dans les ténèbres les plus noirs qui soient._

_Elle était un Ange venue du Ciel. Il était un monstre venu d'en dessous._

_Ensemble, ils ne pouvaient être heureux, car le Destin en avait décidé autrement._

_Il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers l'immense porte en bois qui marquée l'entrée de l'Eglise. Sans un regard, il lui adressa ses dernières paroles._

_- « Adieu Jun... »_

_End of Flash Foward_

* * *

><p><em>Arizona, Etats-Unis<em>

L'une des terres les plus magnifiques d'Amérique, s'était toujours avérée être une terre de paix et où les habitants pouvaient y vivre en toute sûreté.

Jusqu'à ce jour...

Alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, surplombant les paysages par sa couleur orangé, un vol de milliers d'oiseaux pouvait être vu à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Ces derniers fuyaient un danger sans commune mesure.

Un danger qui frappa un petit village amérindien.

Des femmes courraient dans tous les sens, leurs enfants dans les bras, et tentaient de se sauver tant bien que mal. Les hommes quant à eux se battaient de toute leur force contre la menace qui était en train de dévaster leur village.

Seul les cris de terreur et de rage pouvaient se faire entendre. Les femmes étaient violemment capturée alors que les hommes se faisaient massacrer.

Il n'y avait aucune pitié sur ce champs de bataille. Un à un, les amérindiens mourraient sous les coups de feu des « envahisseurs ».

Cette menace qui était venue troubler leur vie paisible n'était autre que des soldats armés jusqu'au dent, qui ne faisaient aucun quartier. Chacun d'eux portaient des combinaisons et des armures noires. Leurs visages étaient cachés par des masques. Impossible de les identifier. Seul un symbole était lisible sur leur tenue.

M.Z

Seulement les habitants de ce désormais défunt village n'avaient pas idée de qui étaient réellement ces soldats. Alors que tous les hommes venaient d'être tués, les femmes indiennes avaient été toutes regroupées dans une des huttes qui n'avait pas encore était brûlée.

Chacune était recroquevillée au fond de cette hutte, serrant fortement leurs enfants contre elles. Même si elle ne faisaient pas le poids face à ces guerriers armés, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser leurs enfants se faire tuer.

Les soldats bloquait l'entrée de la hutte, et encerclait les femmes, les empêchant de s'échapper.

- « Qu'est-ce que ces monstres nous veulent ? » Pleura l'une d'elles.

- « Dire que nous avons toujours vécu en paix, voilà qu'aujourd'hui ces démons débarquent et tuent tous les hommes...Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter ça ? »Se plaigna l'une des sages du village.

- « Qui t'as autorisé à parler ?»lui cracha un des soldats avant de la frapper au visage, provoquant la stupeur et les cris des autres femmes. La vieille femme s'écroula à terre mais fut bientôt secourue par ses camarades qui l'aidèrent à se relever.

Toutes tremblées de peur. Elles ne savaient pas quel sort leur était destiné.

C'est alors que les soldats s'écartèrent pour laisser deux hommes entraient. Ces derniers avaient une carrure imposante. Et à la différence des autres, ils ne portaient pas de masques ni de combinaisons.

L'un était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un jean noir. Une chaîne en métal était accrochée à son pantalon. Il était fortement typé, et ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés sous la forme d'une crête si l'on peut dire. L'autre homme quand à lui porté une chemise noire et un simple pantalon noir. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène, étaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Ses grand sourcils noirs rendaient sont regard plus dur.

Ce dernier fut celui qui s'avança le plus. Au vu du respect que lui montraient les soldats, il était évident que c'était lui le chef...

L'aura qu'il dégageait dépassé ce que le commun des mortels connaissaient. Une infâme tristesse mais aussi et surtout, une haine incommensurable.

La lueur dans ses yeux ne reflétait qu'un désir de mort sur l'espèce humaine.

_Pourquoi ce regard ?_ Songea l'une des femmes. _Je n'ai jamais vu de pareils yeux. Qu'à pu vivre cet homme pour finir ainsi ? A en vouloir au monde entier..._

Il regarda longuement ces femmes terrorisée par ces monstres qui venaient de détruire leurs vies en un rien de temps. Pas une once de pitié ne se lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient froids. Aucune émotion n'y était lisible.

Il prit finalement la parole de sa voix grave et ténébreuse.

- « Où se trouve le pendentif ? »

Aucune d'elle ne répondit mais il était évident que chacune d'elle voyait parfaitement de quoi l'homme était en train de parler.

- « Jamais nous ne laisserons des monstres de votre sorte mettre la main sur ce pendentif. Cela reviendrait à signer la fin de ce monde ! » Hurla l'une des femmes, le visage mouillé par ses larmes et le regard rempli de dégoût.

Le chef n'eut qu'à faire un signe de tête vers l'une des soldats pour que celui-ci n'abatte celle qui avait osé lui faire cette affront.

Les autres hurlèrent une nouvelle fois et les enfants se mirent à pleurer.

Le sang se répondu sur le sol, arrivant jusqu'au pied de celui qui avait ordonné son exécution.

C'est toujours sans l'ombre d'une émotion que l'homme reprit.

- « Je réitère ma question, où est le pendentif ? »

Le ton qu'il employa fut bien plus rude que précédemment. Voyant qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient décidées à répondre il refit un signe vers l'un des soldats qui braqua son arme vers une femme et son enfant.

- « Je n'aurai aucune hésitation à vous tuer vous toutes et vos gosses. Alors à votre place, je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de vouloir jouer aux héros. Dites vous bien que je finirai par le trouver alors si vous tenez un temps soit peu à vos misérables existences, vous feriez mieux de me dire ce que je veux savoir ! »

Une fois encore, un long silence s'installa. Les pauvres femmes étaient tiraillées entre l'envie de sauver leur camarade vers qui l'arme était pointé, et la volonté de protéger le monde de cet homme avide de pouvoir.

Seulement, ce choix était bien trop difficile...et le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur puisque l'homme commença a perdre patience.

- « Vous ne voulez toujours pas répondre ? Je ne sais pas si vous êtes courageuses ou stupides...Difficile à dire. » Ricana le démon avant de reprendre. « Très bien puisque c'est ainsi... »

Le soldat tira une nouvelle fois sur une autre femme, dont le corps tomba lentement à terre, au pied de son enfant.

- « Maman ! Maman ! » Hurla le jeune garçon.

Le soldat, qui agissait telle la faucheuse, pointa désormais l'arme vers l'enfant, qui secouait désespérément le corps de sa mère, pensant pouvoir la réveiller. Quand il vit qu'il était le prochain sur la liste, il se mit à pleurer encore plus fort et à trembler et hurler de terreur.

Et alors que le soldat s'apprêta à tirer une femme hurla :

- « C'est Michelle Chang qui détient ce que vous cherchez ! Michelle Chang ! »

Le soldat abaissa son arme et se tourna vers son boss, sur le visage duquel apparu un sourire.

- « Malheureuse, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Lui fit l'une des autres femmes.

- « Je sais que je n'aurais pas du, mais...tu veux que l'on se fasse toutes massacrer ? Pense aux enfants ! Ils n'ont rien fait pour mériter ça ! » Fit la deuxième pour défendre sa cause.

- « Michelle Chang tu dis ? Et où est-elle ?

-Jamais je ne vous laisserai mette la main sur ma fille ! Laissez nous ! » Cria une des femmes. C'était celle-là même qui avait été interloquée ou plutôt choquée par l'aura que dégager l'homme.

Hélas elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir de tout commentaire, car désormais, l'homme à l'origine de leur malheur à toutes s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

- « Tiens tiens, c'est donc ta fille qui a ce pendentif ? Et bien maintenant que je sais cela, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à l'obtenir. »

Puis il jeta violemment la femme vers deux soldats qui l'attrapèrent aussitôt.

- « On l'emmène. »

Les soldats et leur leader quittèrent la hutte sans regarder les pauvres femmes qui étaient restées bouche bée face à ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Deux de leurs amies venaient de se faire tuer et une autre avait été enlevée.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner vers le QG, le leader de la troupe de soldat leur donna un dernier ordre.

- « Brûlez tout ce qui reste ! »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent aussitôt et le bras droit du leader s'approcha de lui.

- « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

-Inutile de laisser ces misérables vivre plus longtemps... » Fit-il simplement avec un air de dégoût et de supériorité.

L'homme à la crête noir sur le crâne resta longuement fixé son chef qui lui tournait désormais le dos pour monter dans son hélicoptère.

Il n'émit qu'une seule phrase d'un air presque amusé.

- « Tu es vraiment un monstre...Kazuya Mishima. »

* * *

><p><em>Osaka, Japon<em>

L'une des plus grande ville japonaise et l'une des plus touristiques de la côte nippone.

Les rues étaient bondées par les marchés, les magasins, et autres monuments qui faisaient tout le charme de la ville.

C'est dans des quartiers les plus tranquilles que se trouvait un dojo de taille relativement importante. Mais malgré cela, il n'était pas vraiment fréquenté. Seul les propriétaires de ce dernier s 'y entraînaient de manière intensive.

Il s'agissait d'une famille qui fut à une époque l'une des plus puissantes, notamment durant l'ère Edo. Seulement peu avait connaissance de l'histoire et du terrible passé que porté cette famille.

La famille Kazama.

Pratiquante du Kazama Self Defense, art du combat qui transmet de génération en génération. Reconnu pour sa technicité et son efficacité, cette art n'était maîtrisée que par les membres de cette noble famille.

L'histoire de ce clan, aujourd'hui fortement réduit, n'était connu par très peu de personnes.

Entra dans le Dojo, une jeune femme vêtue d'un débardeur rose pâle par dessus lequel elle avait enfilé un autre de couleur blanche. Elle portait un pantalon noir et des soulier noirs accordés avec de petites soquettes blanche.

Ses cheveux étaient bruns et s'arrêtaient au-dessus de ses épaules.

Les employés du Dojo la saluèrent, certains en s'inclinant et d'autres retirait leur chapeau pour saluer cette femme aux allures d'ange.

Elle leur rendit leur salut en leur accordant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- « Jun, c'est toi ? » Fit une voix plus grave dans une des salles d'entraînement.

- « Oui père, je suis rentrée. »

L'homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine s'approcha de la japonaise et lui adressa à son tour un doux sourire. Pour un père, il n'y avait pas mieux que d'avoir une fille aussi bien éduquée et aussi rayonnante que l'était Jun.

Jun Kazama.

Agée de 22 ans, elle faisait partie de la compagnie WWWC qui avait pour objectif la protection de l'environnement. Jun avait toujours était proche de la nature, de par sa mère qui lui avait jadis fait part de son amour pour la Terre et toutes les créatures vivantes la peuplant.

Elle se consacrait entièrement à son travail au point qu'elle en avait négligée sa famille pendant plusieurs mois.

Ce que son père ne manqua pas de lui rappeler.

- « Jun, ne nous laisse plus aussi longtemps sans nouvelle. J'ai failli finir par croire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. »

Les deux s'avancèrent dans l'un des imposants couloirs du Dojo. On pouvait y voir sur les murs les portraits des grands maîtres d'arts martiaux qui avaient appartenu à la branche Kazama.

- « Pardonnez moi père » Reprit Jun, tout en continuant de suivre son père qui l'emmenait dans une des salles les plus immenses du Dojo. Celle-ci était ornée de différents types d'armes, qu'il s'agisse de sabres, de katanas et des armures que portaient les samouraïs dans les temps anciens. Il était évident que tous les objets dans cette pièce avait tous une importante valeur pécuniaire, mais aussi et surtout sentimentale.

-« ...Mais je dois dire que le travail ne manque pas. Et puis, j'apprécie ce que je fais, c'est pourquoi je veux m'y donner corps et âme. » Annonça t-elle en retirant chaussures et soquettes.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des statues qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, y alluma une bougie, et fit une rapide prière.

- « Tu es bien la fille de ta mère. » Dit silencieusement l'homme en regardant sa fille, agenouillée devant la statue, terminer ce qu'elle faisait.

- « Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié tes vieilles habitudes. » Ricana t-il.

- « Akisada Kazama. Notre plus lointain ancêtre et à l'origine de la création de notre clan et de son art. Il a toujours veiller sur nous, et c'est pourquoi notre famille continue de vivre en paix. C'est ce que j'aime à croire. Et puis... J'ai toujours pensé que... »

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle était gênée par ce qu'elle allait ajouter.

- « ...J'ai toujours pensé que d'une certaine façon, c'était grâce à lui que nous étions toujours là. »

Son père ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique.

- « Et tu as sans doute raison. Il est le créateur de notre art...Celui grâce auquel nous avons par le passé vaincu le mal.

-Il n'a cependant pas protégé ma mère... » Emit-elle tristement.

- « Jun...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui la page est tournée. Il faut aller de l'avant, ressasser le passé ne nous mènera nulle part. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me plonge intensivement dans mon travail. »

Jun se releva et se tourna vers son père qui continuait de lui sourire. Plus il la voyait grandir, plus il voyait en elle sa défunte épouse. La même beauté et le même sens des valeurs.

Telle mère, telle fille.

- « Tu as bien raison ma fille. »

Il prit un air plus dur et ajouta :

- « J'espère seulement que tu n'en as pas négligé ton entraînement. » Et c'est avec un regard malicieux, qu'il se mit en position de combat.

- « J'étais certaine que vous alliez en venir aux mains » Rigola t-elle.

C'était comme une tradition chez les Kazamas, ou du moins entre Jun et son père. Il avait toujours ce besoin de se mesurer à sa fille.

Sans plus attendre, il s'approcha pour lui adresser un simple uppercut au niveau du visage, que Jun esquiva en se baissant. Celle-ci commença à effectuer une rotation au sol, en tentant de déséquilibrer son père à l'aide de ses pieds, seulement de dernier sauta in extremis et voulu riposter par une sorte de coup de pied qui s'abat telle une hache sur sa cible.

Mais Jun était rapide et agile, elle pivota sur elle-même, et attrapa le pied son père avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur elle, et le fit tournoyer sur lui-même.

Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps avant de se remettre sur ses deux pieds et repasser à l'offensive. Il fonça à vive allure sur Jun et lui administra un violent coup d'épaule qu'elle ne put paraît, tant il avait mis de la puissance dans ce coup.

La jeune japonaise prit une profonde inspiration, et ferma les yeux. Son père profita de cet instant pour tenter de lui assigner le coup de grâce, mais Jun, toujours les yeux fermés, para le coup de son père avec sa main gauche, le faisant passer derrière elle, et alors qu'il était dos à elle désormais elle exécuta à une vitesse hallucinante trois rotations sur elle-même et envoya le plus puissant coup de pied qu'elle put à son père qui n'eut pas le temps de parer et se retrouva par terre un bref instant.

Il se releva et resta longuement observer Jun. Elle était encore plus forte qu'elle ne l'était la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés. Certes il n'avait pas donné son maximum, mais il avait senti quelque chose de puissant en elle. Elle avait put esquiver sa dernière attaque en fermant les yeux.

- « Elle est capable de ressentir les chakras chez les gens avec une telle facilité...Je n'avais pas vu cela depuis...

-Depuis Tatsuya. » L'interrompu une voix masculine.

Jun et son père se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de les interrompre. Il était jeune, plus jeune que Jun à première vue, il avait les cheveux bruns, très court, quelque peu ébourrifé sur le dessus de la tête. Il adressa un grand sourire à Jun.

- « Ça faisait longtemps Onesan.

-Jinzo ! » S'exclama Jun, heureuse de revoir son frère cadet. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui, peut-être était-ce leur deux années d'écart qui faisait cela, n'empêche qu'ils avaient toujours étaient proches durant leur enfance.

Ils passèrent de la salle d'entraînement à un petit salon relativement bien aménagé, dans lequel s'y trouvait de nombreuses photos de famille.

L'une d'elle était posée sur l'une des tables basses su salon. On pouvait y voir Jun avec son frère Jinzo. A la droite de la jeune japonaise se trouvait un autre garçon, plus grand que Jinzo, plus agé et dont le regard était plus dur. A l'instar de Jun et Jinzo, ses cheveux était bruns et coiffé vers l'avant.

Il paraissait être quelqu'un de vaillant mais surtout de très fier, au vue de son regard presque hautain.

La jeune Jun s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un œil à cette photo qui lui rappela de lointains souvenirs...de douloureux souvenirs.

- « Tatsuya... »Murmura-t -elle d'un air mélancolique.

Son frère vint rapidement la sortir de cette tristesse qui commençait à la gagner pour lui dire de venir se joindre à eux, ce qu'elle accepta sans hésiter bien entendu.

Néanmoins, avant de rejoindre sa famille, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le garçon sur la photographie.

- « Si seulement... »

Se rappelant du drame qui était survenu plusieurs années auparavant, Jun manqua de pleurer, mais elle ne voulait plus se laisser aller comme elle le faisait si souvent autrefois.

Elle était devenue plus forte, physiquement bien sûr mais surtout psychologiquement, s'étant jurer de ne plus perdre d'êtres chers à son cœurs comme ce fut le cas quelques années auparavant.

- « Jun ?

-Me voilà ! » Dit-elle aussitôt.

Elle servit le thé à son père et son frère, puis s'installa à leurs côtés, chacun profitant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses chaleureuses retrouvailles.

- « J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître au départ Onesan ! Te voir battre père...Quelle surprise !

-Elle ne m'a pas battu » Ronchonna ce dernier. « Si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu, je l'aurais sans doute emporté.

-Que tu dis ! » Répliqua aussi sec Jinzo.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cœur joie en voyant à quel point leur père était mauvais perdant. Mais ils reprirent rapidement leur sérieux quand Jun leur annonça la raison de sa venue.

- « Père, si je suis venue vous voir, c'était pour vous annoncer que je pars pour quelques temps... Je m'en vais pour Tokyo. »

-A Tokyo ? »S'étonna ce dernier. « Que vas-tu faire dans la capitale ? C'est pour ton travail ?

-Oui c'est ça. Depuis quelques temps nous sommes en proie à des trafics d'animaux qui affectent le Japon tout entier. Il nous faut agir. Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes sur cette affaire et nous avons enfin découvert les responsables.

-Mais que font-ils avec ces animaux ? » L'interrogea Jinzo.

- « Des expériences. De terribles expériences... »Fit Jun la voix quelques peu rongée par la colère. Elle qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à la nature, elle appréciait encore moins quand quelqu'un s'emprenait à des êtres vivants, surtout pour faire de telle chose.

- « Ils cherchent à créer une race supérieure, une armée de je ne sais quelle sorte de créatures...Nous devons les arrêter ! Ils se servent de ces pauvres bêtes comme des objets d'expérimentations. Nous avons retrouver des cadavres de toutes sortes de race. C'est tellement...inhumain ! » S'emporta Jun, serrant son emprise sur sa tasse de thé.

- « D'accord, mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à Tokyo ?

-Parce que le responsable se trouve là-bas et que nous voulons établir un contact avec lui et trouver les preuves nécessaires pour le faire plonger !C'est notre seule solution et l'agence m'a désignée pour accomplir cette tâche.

-Alors sois très prudente ma fille. N'oublie jamais que l'homme peut parfois être habité par un mal si profond qu'il est difficile de le ramener sur la bonne voie. Ne prend pas de risques si tu vois que cela devient trop dangereux.

-Père ne vous en faite pas, je sais ce que je fais. Et puis vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure, je sais me défendre. » Ria t-elle, comme pour narguer son père qui ne put s'empêcher de ire à son tour.

Mais Jinzo les interrompu une fois encore en lui posant une question qui allait semer le trouble dans la petite réunion de famille.

- « Qui sont les responsables de tout cela ? »

A cela, Jun jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père pour observer qu'elle allait être sa réaction en entendant le nom, ou pluttôt l'infamie qu'elle allait prononcer, d'une voix plus sombre qu'à son accoutumé.

- « Mishima. »

A ce nom, son père posa lentement sa tasse, et c'est bouche bée qu'il regarda sa fille, en scrutant chacun des recoins de ses yeux pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Ce nom maudit.

Voyant que son père était totalement déconcerté par ce dernier mot, elle renchérit en rajoutant :

- « Oui père. » Fit-elle devinant toutes les pensées qui traversés l'esprit du vieil homme qui semblait prêt à être frappé d'un malaise.

- « C'est la Mishima Zaibatsu qui est responsable de ces horreurs.»


	2. Unforgettable Scars

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

Chapitre 2 : Unforgettable Scars.

_Flashback_

_- « Père, père ! »_

_L'enfant arriva en courant vers celui qu'il nommait ainsi. Ce dernier le regarda avec un air de dédain et sembler mépriser celui qu'il était censé appeler fils. _

_- « Que veux-tu Kazuya ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train t'entraîner ? Plutôt que de me faire perdre mon temps ? »_

_A cela, l'enfant resta muet. Une fois encore son père venait de le réprimander d'être dans ses pattes..._

_- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un misérable...A chaque fois que je te vois là à ne rien faire, je meurs d'envie de te briser le cou, tu le sais ça ? »S'énerva le père, la voix rempli d'amertume, tout en se tournant complètement vers son fils et en avançant de quelques pas vers lui, comme s'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution._

_Le jeune garçon prit du recul, par précaution. Les larmes commençaient à monter. Et la boule qui lui nouait tous les jours l'estomac, se resserra de plus en plus, l'empêchant presque de respirer normalement._

_Mais pourquoi, pourquoi bon sang son propre père lui parlait-il ainsi ? _

_Chaque jour pour lui était un Enfer, vivre avec un homme aussi méprisant et détestable. _

_Le quotidien de Kazuya était plus qu'infernal. C'était pire que de vivre avec Satan en personne._

_En faite, malgré son jeune âge, Kazuya se doutait que ce que maudissait vraiment son père, c'était son existence. _

_- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard? Tu ne peux même pas encaisser ce genre de réflexion ?Tu resteras vraiment un chiot apeuré à mes yeux tant que tu auras un tel comportement ! »_

_Il était évident qu'il ne le traitait pas comme son fils. Même du haut de ses 5 ans, il le savait. _

_Et pourtant, il continuait d'essayer de monter à Heihachi qu'il voulait devenir un puissant guerrier lui aussi. _

_En vain..._

_- « Je voulais vous montrer la nouvelle technique que j'ai crée moi même ! » Fit-il en essayant de cacher sa peur , et en prenant un air enthousiaste, tel un enfant venant d'avoir de bons résultats à l'école._

_Mais son père se mit à rire face à ses propos._

_Un rire moqueur, rabaissant une fois encore son fils._

_- « Toi ? Toi, tu as réussi à créer une technique ? Au vue de tes faibles performances lors des précédents entraînements, permet-moi d'en douter... _

_-Puisque je vous dis que si ! Je vous en prie regardez ! Cela fait des jours que j'y travaille ! » Insista-t-il._

_Il voulait gagner le respect de son père, et par la même occasion, un peu plus d'attention et ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sentiments à son égard._

_Heihachi cessa de rire et regarda la garçon. Il croisa le bras et resta le fixer attentivement._

_- « Vas-y gamin...Montre moi ça ! »_

_C'est avec un sourire que Kazuya s'exécuta. Il se mit dans sa traditionnelle position de combat._

_Et avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste, Heihachi se permit de lui faire un « petit » rappel à l'ordre._

_- « Au fait petit n'oublie pas...Si tu m'as fait perdre mon temps inutilement avec des stupidités, je te préviens...Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. » Émit son père d'un ton abyssale._

_Kazuya ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gloussement de crainte. _

_Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. _

_S'il échouait, Heihachi allait lui faire vivre un des pires entraînement qu'il n'ait jamais vécu. Cela se résumer à se faire frapper par son père le plus violemment possible._

_Finissant ainsi comme une vieille poupée de chiffon sur laquelle on se serait défoulé._

_La dernière remarque d'Heihachi sema le doute dans l'esprit de Kazuya qui n'était plus certain qu'il avait eu raison de vouloir montrer ce qu'il savait faire à son père._

_Celui-ci commença d'ailleurs à s'impatienter._

_- « Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? T'aurais-je déstabilisé avec mes paroles ? Hahaha tu es vraiment faible pour te laisser atteindre si facilement. Faible, trouillard, pathétique...et j'en passe. Comment puis-je considérer un avorton comme toi comme mon fils ? »_

_Ces ultimes paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Kazuya, qui n'avait même plus le cœur à tenter sa technique. _

_Il baissa les bras, encore choqué par les paroles de son père, qui s'approcha lentement._

_- « Vraiment...Tu es une honte pour moi ! Je me serais bien passé de toi ! » Déclara t-il en attrapant son fils par le bras, le serrant d'une main ferme au point que le garçon se mit à pleurer, tout en tentant de se débattre. Ce qui amusa Heihachi. « Mais non, il a fallu que tu existes ! A croire que tu es là pour essayer de m'ennuyer le plus possible ! »_

_Il lança le garçon contre le mur avec une telle puissance que le bois craqua sous l'impact du coup porté. Celui-ci pleura, hurla de douleur et se roula par terre tant son dos lui faisait souffrir. _

_- « Ça fait mal, ça fait mal ! » _

_Les domestiques qui assistaient à la scène de loin avec effroi, préférèrent s'éloigner plutôt que d'assister à pareil spectacle. _

_A chaque fois que cela arrivait, ils prenaient leurs jambes à leurs cous de peur que Heihachi ne se défoulent sur eux après en avoir terminé avec Kazuya. _

_- « Déjà en train de pleurer ? Ça ne fait que commencer pourtant, misérable... » Renchérit son père._

_Kazuya vit les domestiques s'éloigner et comprit qu'une fois encore..._

_...il serait seul face à son père..._

_...seul face à ce monstre qui appuya son pied contre les côtes de son fils toujours à terre et exerça une telle pression qu'elles se brisèrent..._

_Un autre hurlement fit écho dans le manoir Mishima..._

_...devenu lieu de torture pour tout ceux qui y vivaient._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Osaka, Japon<em>

- « Tu as dit, Mishima? »

Jun ne contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas. Elle connaissait déjà les pensées de son père à ce sujet et savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- « Il n'est pas question que tu y ailles, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. »

Exactement ce qu'elle avait prédit.

- « Cela n'a rien de dangereux. Tout ce que je vais faire c'est chercher des preuves pour faire plonger cette société, rien de plus ! C'est mon devoir d'agir ainsi !

-Inconsciente ! Tu veux attirer l'attention des Mishimas sur nous ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que notre clan a enduré par le passé à cause d'eux ?

-Père c'était il y a bien longtemps. Les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient désormais !

-Pas question ! Nous avons connu une aire de paix sans précédent depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte, ne vas pas gâcher ça !

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de ruiner quoique ce soit. Mais je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés,sous prétexte que nos deux familles ont été en conflit par le passé, alors que pendant ce temps la Mishima Zaibatsu commet des atrocités partout à travers le monde !

-Le mot conflit est bien faible pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé... » répondit tristement le père.

Suite à cela, plus aucun d'eux ne daigna à parler, repensant à l'histoire de ces deux clans caractérisés comme maudits.

Ces derniers s'étaient lancés dans une guerre longue de presque 100 ans, qui avait pris fin en même temps que l'ère Edo. Le clan Mishima et Kazama avaient toujours étaient réputés pour leur puissance et leur art martial.

Alors que le clan Mishima dominait plusieurs contrées en imposant leur tyrannie, le clan Kazama lui s'était toujours avéré plus, discret, de par leur nombre d'une part, mais aussi parce que cette famille bien que puissante et noble, avait toujours préféré resté en retrait de tout cela afin de perfectionner son art et atteindre un niveau de conscience jamais atteint jusque là.

Ces deux illustres familles entrèrent en guerre pour des raisons seulement connus par les leader de ces clans respectifs.

Cette histoire fut jusqu'à ce jour, gardée secrète, pour permettre aux membres de celles-ci de pouvoir enfin vivre en paix.

Seulement, le père de Jun et Jinzo se décida, quelques années plus tôt à leur dire la vérité, suite à la mort de leur mère, pensant que cette histoire devait être transmise aux générations futurs pour pouvoir créer un monde meilleur.

- « Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé autrefois... »Reprit doucement Jun « Seulement, nous n'avons pas à vivre caché dans la crainte de réveiller la haine que les Mishimas nous portent.

-Jun...

-Je ferai mon devoir. Je n'y vais pas en tant que Kazama mais en tant qu'employée de la WWWC, et en tant que femme qui vit pour mettre à bas les criminels de cette sorte. Ma décision est prise. »

Voyant la détermination de sa fille, le vieil homme dut malheureusement rendre les armes. Rien de ce qu'il dira ne la ferait changer d'avis, c'était une évidence.

Ainsi, il lui donna sa bénédiction, mais ne put s 'empêcher de lui donner un dernier avertissement.

- « Lorsque tu seras en contact avec la famille Mishima, je t'en prie Jun...non, je t'en supplie même...Fais extrêmement attention. Ils sont prêts à tout pour arriver à leurs fins, absolument à tout. Y compris tuer. Alors, sois prudente quand tu te trouveras en leur compagnie. Car une fois que tu seras face à l'un d'eux, ta vie sera mise en jeu. »

A cela, Jinzo émit un simple bruit de gorge, comme s'il avait eu du mal à avaler sa salive et jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur dont la détermination n'avait été en rien ébranlée.

- « Oui, je le sais. »

A cela, elle s'inclina et après un rapide échange, décida à rentrer chez elle pour commencer à préparer ses affaires.

Et alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de la maison familiale, si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, elle entendit son frère l'appeler.

- « Jun attend !

-Jinzo ?

-S'il te plaît grande sœur n'y va pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! » La supplia t-elle.

- « Il le faut. N'aies pas peur, il ne m'arrivera rien. » lui sourit-elle pour le rassurer. Mais elle vit rapidement qu'il semblait toujours aussi inquiet, notamment quand il ajouta.

- « Notre famille a déjà assez payé à cause de ces monstres. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! »

Jun regarda longuement son frère, puis s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle.

- « Il y a un moment dans la vie il nous faut faire un choix. Celui de rester statique, et d'attendre que les choses se passent, ou alors avancer, et faire la différence. Moi j'ai fait mon choix, et un jour viendra où tu devras faire le tien. Penses-y mon frère. »

Elle desserra son étreinte et reprit son chemin silencieusement. Tournant le dos à sa famille en ignorant leurs supplications.

Mais elle savait qu'elle faisait ce qui était juste, et pour rien au monde elle ne changerait d'avis. Quelque chose la poussait à aller à la rencontre de cette fameuse famille Mishima.

Jinzo revint à la maison, dépité et rejoignit son père, debout en silence devant la statue de Akisada Kazama.

- « Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer d'avis. »

Le vieil homme poussa un long soupir.

- « C'était prévisible. Ta sœur a toujours était têtue. Autant que l'était Tatsuya.

-Et on voit où cela l'a conduit. » Répondit sans ménagement Jinzo.

- « Ta sœur n'est pas comme Tatsuya l'était à cette époque. Elle a la tête sur les épaules. Je lui fais confiance. Elle ne se lancera pas dans une cause perdue. »

Jinzo regarda son père qui fixait toujours la statue.

- « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas essayer de la retenir davantage ? Ça ne vous ressemble pas.

-Parce que je sais que quoique je lui aurais dit, elle ne serait pas revenue sur sa décision. En faite, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle même est poussée par une force inconnue.

-Vous parlez encore du Destin ?

-Possible...

-Auriez-vous eu une vision père ? Je sais que cela vous arrivez souvent par le passé.

-Les Kazamas ont toujours était doté d'un don de prémonition. Mais il est vrai que chez certain, ce pouvoir est plus important que chez d'autres. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours été capable de voir d'une certaine façon ce qui allait arriver dans le futur. Jun aussi détient ce don.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez laisser partir ? Parce que vous savez que ça va aller pour elle ? C'est ça ? » Demanda innocemment le frère.

- « Non Jinzo...Justement. Je crains que tout cela ne va très mal finir. J'y ai vu une issue particulièrement tragique. La mort se trouve au bout du chemin...

-Mais alors pourquoi ? » Demanda désespérément le jeune homme.

- « Je te l'ai dit...Jun a hérité elle aussi de ce don. Elle a du voir quelque chose que je n'ai pas vu et c'est pourquoi elle est autant déterminée à accomplir sa mission. Je m'en remet à elle et prie pour que mes visions soient erronées. » Annonça tristement le père en fermant les yeux.

A cela, il s'agenouilla à terre, toujours face à la statue, et murmura dans sa barbe.

- « Cher grand ancêtre, je vous en prie, faite que Jun nous revienne saine et sauve. »

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japon<em>

Le temps était particulièrement pluvieux sur Tokyo. Un orage commença à gronder au loin, et s'approcha lentement de la ville inondée par cette pluie torrentielle.

Kazuya Mishima était seul dans son bureau, debout face à la grande baie vitrée. Il resta contempler la capitale japonaise de son building qui surplombé toute la ville. Bientôt elle lui appartiendrait, de même que le monde entier.

Mais une chose à la fois.

Kazuya devait d'abord trouver le moyen de mettre un terme à l'existence de ses ennemis qui faisaient tout pour contrarier ses plans de domination. Et alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte.

- « Entrez. »

Entra alors un homme d'une faible carrure, vêtu d'un costume gris, et tenant un certain nombre de documents à la main. Ce dernier ne semblait pas rassurer à l'idée d'être face à son boss, qui imposait respect et crainte au sein même de sa société. L'homme se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix légèrement marquée par une teinte d'appréhension.

- « Monsieur Mishima, je vous apporte les résultats réalisées par l'entreprise ce mois-ci. Une fois encore, nous sommes à l'origine de bénéfices s'élevant à plusieurs millions de yens. D'ici peu, nous pourrons investir comme vous l'avez ordonné, dans les nouveaux armements que nous ont proposé les russes le mois dernier.

-Je vois. » Fit le leader de l'entreprise en s'asseyant dans son immense fauteuil en cuire.

Bien que cela constituait une bonne nouvelle, il devait reconnaître que ses pensées étaient ailleurs. En effet depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs rumeurs circulaient au sujet de son défunt père. Quoiqu'il était difficile de parler de Heihachi comme quelqu'un de mort puisque les rumeurs stipulaient que ce dernier était revenu d'entre les morts.

Kazuya ne pouvait croire que son père avait survécu à leur dernier combat. Seulement, les Mishimas avait toujours eut la réputation d'être des gens coriaces. Mais de là, à survivre d'une chute d'une falaise. Impossible.

- « Très bien, contactez des à présent la société russe et dites leur que nous acceptons leur offre. De plus, vous... »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'une autre personne fit irruption dans son bureau.

- « On ne t'a donc pas appris à frapper Bruce ? Tu sais pourtant que je déteste être interrompu. » Émit le leader d'une voix particulièrement grave.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était Bruce Irvin, son garde du corps personnel, mais également le commandant en chef de ses équipes d'espionnage. Lui aussi, à l'instar de son chef, imposait respect auprès de ses subordonnés. Bruce Irvin était un combattant puissant et peu voulait avoir le malheur de devoir l'affronter.

Et malgré le ton abyssal que venait d'employer Kazuya, Bruce ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, contrairement au conseiller financier de Kazuya qui lui mourrait d'envie de quitter cette pièce.

- « Notre prisonnière refuse toujours de coopérer...Et nos équipe ne parviennent pas à mettre la main sur cette Michelle Chang.

-Quelle bande d'incapables. Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de trouver une gamine ! » Râla Kazuya. « Il me faut ce pendentif ! A n'importe quel prix !

-Je vais dire à ces bons à rien de redoubler d'effort. Je vais me joindre aux investigations aussi.

-Oui tu ferais bien...Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu échoues Bruce... »

Ce dernier acquiesça seulement, inutile d'argumenter avec Kazuya sur ce point. Surtout quand il était de cet humeur.

Tout ça pour un pendentif...

Même lui son bras droit ignorait la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de cet objet apparemment mystique.

En faite, son patron ne lui confiait absolument rien, il se contenter de lui donner des ordres, lui indiquant de tuer telle ou telle personne. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il ignorait tout de Kazuya. Des lourds secrets de ce dernier. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Voyant que Bruce restait planté là, Kazuya se douta qu'il avait autre chose à lui annoncer.

Quelque chose d'encore moins plaisant à entendre.

- « Si tu veux ajouter quelque chose, c'est maintenant. »

Bruce prit simplement la peine de se racler la gorge, et exposa ce qu'il avait à dire, d'une voix pas entièrement remplie d'assurance.

- « Les rumeurs concernant ton père... » Voyant l'oeil noir de Kazuya le fusiller du regard, Bruce se reprit immédiatement et corrigea ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme une grave erreur.

- « ...enfin Heihachi je veux dire, semblent être de plus en plus fondée. Certains de nos experts disent que l'une de nos sondes de surveillance l'aurait pris en photo il y a de ça quelques jours, quelque part sur le mont Asama. Mais la qualité des photos ne nous permet pas de dire avec certitude s'il s'agit bien de lui. »

Un long silence s'installa dans le pièce. Kazuya ne dit plus rien suite à cette annonce. Seule la rage pouvait se lire sur son visage. La première personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin à ce moment précis, risquait fortement d'y passer.

C'est pourquoi Bruce avertit le conseiller, qu'il valait mieux pour eux sortir avant que Kazuya n'abatte son courroux sur eux.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

Il fut enfin seul...

Seul avec lui même...

Et sa rage.

_Il aurait donc survécu ?_ Ragea t-il intérieurement.

Le responsable de tous ses malheurs serait donc de retour dans le monde des mortels.

Il lui avait pourtant offert la mort qu'il méritait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Et non, il était toujours vivant.

Il avait l'impression d'entendre son rire satanique de là où il était. Jamais il ne le laisserait en paix donc ? Il n'était pas décidé à mourir ?

Il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et il avait survécu. Il avait débarrassé le monde de la pire cruauté qui soit et pourtant, c'était comme si les dieux lui avait offert une seconde chance.

Comme s'il en était digne...Un homme capable de telles atrocités à l'encontre de son propre fils avait eu le droit de refaire partie du monde des vivants.

Où était la justice dans tout ça ?

Kazuya ne savait même plus qui maudire. Heihachi ? Le Destin ?

Sa haine ne cessait d'augmenter sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. La seule chose qu'il fit sur le coup, c'est hurler.

Un hurlement de rage intense, qui fit écho dans tout l'étage du building.

Bruce put l'entendre de là où il était, ce qui le fit presque sursauter.

- « Pas question que je retourne le voir avant plusieurs heures. » Murmura t-il.

D'autant qu'un second cri se fit entendre. Celui-ci plus violent.

- « Je te hais Heihachi Mishima ! » Hurla hors de lui le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu, attrapant son bureau avec ses deux mains et le jetant à travers la baie vitrée.

Le meuble s'écroula pas moins de 100 mètres plus bas, manquant de blesser les passants dans la rue. Les gens regardèrent vers le gratte-ciel d'où celui-ci avait été jeté, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Le responsable lui, avait du mal a regagner son calme.

Sa vengeance n'était donc pas achevée. Tout était à recommencer. Même si pour l'instant les faits n'étaient qu'à l'état de rumeur, Kazuya savait maintenant que Heihachi avait sans aucun doute survécu.

Les Mishimas avaient toujours été réputé pour leur capacité à survivre à la mort. Jadis, durant l'ère Edo, ils étaient considérés comme des akumas immortels...

L'ère de la suprématie des Mishimas.

Histoire dont Kazuya avait vaguement entendu parler, dans son enfance.

Aujourd'hui si lointaine.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Le sang coulait le long des lèvres du jeune garçon étendu sur le sol. _

_Les larmes tombèrent le long de ses joues et finirent leur course sur le plancher._

_La douleur qu'il endurait, était invivable. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un l'achève là, sur le champ. _

_Il ne supportait plus de vivre ce genre d'épisode. _

_A quelques mètres de lui, le responsable de son martyre, Heihachi, s'essuyait les mains immaculées de sang._

_Du sang de son propre fils. _

_- « Dire que tu portes le nom de Mishima. Tu n'en es pas digne. Nous les Mishimas avons toujours étaient des guerriers fiers et valeureux. Mais toi...regarde-toi...tu es à terre comme un chiot apeuré. Tu me fais pitié mon pauvre Kazuya. »_

_Celui ne répondit pas, priant seulement pour que Heihachi le laisse tranquille._

_- « Sache que nos ancêtres ont longtemps combattu contre d'autres guerriers, redoutables eux aussi. Mains aucun n'a fait le poids face à la puissance titanesque de notre clan. Nous détenions un pouvoir inégalable, Rien ne nous résistait, absolument rien. » Fit fièrement Heihachi comme s'il avait vécu à cette époque et combattu aux côtés de ses ancêtres. _

_Puis il ajouta « ce » détail auquel Kazuya regretta ne pas y avoir prêté plus attention..._

_- « Nous étions en possession d'un pouvoir équivalent celui des Dieux... et ce grâce à ce fameux pacte... »_

_Ce pacte qui allait tout changer._

Fin du Chapitre 2 : Unforgettable Scars.


	3. A Dark Legacy

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

_« Nous étions en possession d'un pouvoir équivalent celui des Dieux... et ce grâce à ce fameux pacte... »_

Chapitre 3 : A Dark Legacy

_Flashback_

_Kazuya n'avait plus croisé le chemin de son père depuis qu'il avait, une fois encore, manqué de le tuer en le battant à mort. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter, et il semblerait que Heihachi ne cherchait pas à le voir non plus. Et encore moins à savoir s'il allait bien ou non. _

_Kazuya était allongé sur son lit, à plat ventre, les yeux perdus dans le vide._

_Il n'avait plus espoir en rien. A déjà 5 ans, sa vie était misérable. Il n'avait aucun échappatoire._

_Fuir ? Fugué ?_

_Heihachi le retrouverait tellement facilement et lui ferait certainement payer un tel geste. _

_Il n'en survivrait sûrement pas si cela devait arriver. _

_- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t'il pas tranquille ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal... »Sanglota ce dernier._

_L'une des femmes de ménage était en train de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. Pour elle aussi c'était une torture d'assister à pareil spectacle. Voir un père imposer un tel supplice à son fils, elle ne comprenait pas. Si elle pouvait elle ferait quelque chose, mais comme tous les domestiques de la maison, elle vivait dans la crainte que le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu n'abatte sa colère sur l'un d'eux. _

_Elle tenta néanmoins de rassurer le malheureux garçon, et s'asseya à ses côtés._

_- « Allons petit, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, un jour viendra où la roue tournera et la chance te sourira alors. »Fit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule du fils du leader. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous en savez-vous ? » Hurla le garçon en écartant violemment la main de cette dernière. Puis grimaça de douleur, son épaule était encore douloureuse._

_- « Inutile de t'agiter comme ça. Ton corps ne pourra pas se rétablir si tu continues ainsi._

_-Quel intérêt ? De toute façon, il recommencera tôt ou tard. Alors peu importe si mon corps va mieux ou pas. »_

_La femme ne sut que dire face à de telles paroles. Il avait raison. Heihachi recommencerait. Aucun doute là-dessus._

_- « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je veux juste vivre... »Pleura l'enfant._

_- « Pourquoi ma mère m'a t-elle mis au monde si c'est pour vivre un tel Enfer ? »_

_La femme regarda tristement le garçon, qui avait enfoui sa tête contre ses bras. Ce dernier pleura à chaudes larmes, épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement par le martyr qu'il subissait depuis plusieurs années déjà. _

_Plus personne n'était là pour lui. Jinpachi,son grand-père été « mort » l'an passé dans un conflit l'ayant opposé à Heihachi. _

_Kazuya l'avait haï pour ça. Jinpachi était le seul à veiller sur lui ici, et maintenant, lui non plus n'était plus là._

_- « Maman...Grand-père...revenez...je vous en supplie...ne me laissez pas seul... » Pleura-t-il encore une fois. _

_- « Revenez...revenez...revenez... »_

_Puis il releva la tête soudainement._

_- « REVENEZ ! » S'époumona t-il ne supportant plus sa situation. _

_Il fallait que ça s'arrête._

_- « Ne cries pas malheureux, il va finir par t'entendre. » l'alerta la jeune femme. _

_Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il n'avait que 5ans mais si sa vie se destinait à être ainsi par la faute d'un seul homme, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, l'éliminer._

_Il était évident que la colère l'avait fait perdre la raison. Personne n'avait jamais battu Heihachi. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un enfant allait pouvoir faire ?_

_Il se précipita hors de sa chambre, seulement guidé par sa haine. _

_Son père lui avait enlevé les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux et lui faisait vivre une torture inimaginable. Tout devait s'arrêter._

_Tous regardèrent Kazuya, les larmes aux yeux et la rage au ventre, courir dans les couloirs du Dojo Mishimas. _

_Tous appréhendaient ce qui allait arriver. Ce qui était inévitable._

_Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement. _

_Heihachi y était. Seul. Assis au milieu de la salle. _

_Il fut un instant surpris par tout ce raffut, mais fut encore plus étonné quand il vit son fils._

_Les larmes coulant le long de son visage n'exprimant que la colère._

_Heihachi, toujours assis, resta fixé son fils. Attendant quelle allait être sa prochaine action._

_- « Je vais...Je vais te tuer ! » Hurla l'enfant._

_« Si jeune et déjà envahi par le mal et la haine » pensa le père qui esquissa alors un sourire « on y est enfin, je vais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.»_

_Le père se leva et fit face à son fils._

_- « Alors viens si tu l'oses. » _

_Dans un hurlement de rage dans limite, le garçon s'élança vers son pire cauchemar et ce dans le but d'y mettre fin. _

_Il ne pensait plus à rien. _

_Savoir s'il allait réussir à le vaincre ou non, ce n'est pas ce qui lui importait le plus à cet instant précis._

_Ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était le frapper avec ce poing qui détenait toute sa fureur. Il se disait qu'une fois que son poing aurait heurté son père, celui-ci ressentirait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur._

_Et alors qu'après une course qui lui sembla durer une éternité, son poing frappa l'abdomen de Heihachi, qui ne broncha absolument pas. _

_Tous deux restèrent immobiles pendant de longues secondes. Tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène retinrent leur souffle._

_Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ?_

_Heihachi baissa sa tête vers son fils qui n'avait pas bougé. Ce dernier tremblait de rage. _

_Alors le père posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa progéniture et le regarda longuement._

_- « Ta haine à mon égard est devenue bien plus grande que ce à quoi je pouvais m'attendre...On y est enfin. J'attendais ça depuis si longtemps... mais seulement je remarque que ce n'est pas encore suffisant pour réaliser mon objectif. »_

_Kazuya ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir son père leva la tête vers ce dernier et l'interrogea du regard. _

_- « Il te faut plus de haine pour que tu me sois enfin utile ! » Clama t-il avant d'attraper son fils par le cou et de lever au niveau de son visage._

_Il exerça une pression inhumaine. Kazuya commença à suffoquer._

_Son cauchemar allait-il enfin prendre fin ? C'est donc ainsi que ça allait se finir._

_Comme si Heihachi avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit à ses interrogations._

_- « Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Les années qui viennent de passer vont te paraître douces comparé à ce que je m'apprête à te faire subir...mon fils. » Émit-il d'un ton abyssale. _

_Ce fut les dernières choses que Kazuya put entendre avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres..._

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo<em>

Depuis que Kazuya avait appris que son père était probablement toujours en vie, plus personne n'osait approcher ce dernier. Même ses plus fidèles gardes du corps préfèrent garder une certaine distance avec leur leader de peur que ce dernier n'abatte sa colère sur eux.

C'est pourquoi depuis quelques jours, c'est Bruce qui dirigeait les opérations majeures, Kazuya ne donnant plus vraiment de signes de vie.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était retiré dans les hauteurs de la ville comme à son habitude, pour exercer on ne sait quel type de méditation. Personne dans son entourage ne savait ce qu'il allait faire là-bas.

Encore un sombre mystère entourant Kazuya Mishima.

Quand ce dernier revint de son « pèlerinage » il n'était guère de meilleure humeur et s'enferma aussitôt dans son bureau pour ne plus en sortir.

Bruce Irvin passa dans l'un des longs couloirs de la Mishima Zaibatsu, en direction du bureau de Kazuya pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver Michelle Chang mais que les recherches se poursuivaient de manière intensive.

Seulement, il était peu probable que Kazuya se contente de ça...

En se dirigeant vers le lieu où ce dernier s'était enfermé, Bruce tomba sur Anna Williams, également garde du corps de Kazuya. Celle-ci était adossée contre le mur, les bras croisées, vêtue d'un simple tailleur rouge flashy.

Celle-ci regarda Bruce en souriant.

Ces deux-là ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Ils se battaient pour avoir les faveurs de Kazuya et ce en permanence. Ils étaient en perpétuel compétition, car tout deux comme Kazuya, avait un désir de pouvoir sur les autres.

C'est sans ménagement que Bruce balança à la demoiselle :

- « Encore à glander Anna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se contenta de le scruter de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût.

- Tss...Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? Ça ne te regarde en rien.

-T'essaye encore d'exercer tes charmes sur Kazuya ? Franchement laisse tomber, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'attirer sa sympathie. »

Sur ce dernier mot, Anna ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une sorte de rire nerveux, auquel l'expert en kick-boxing répondit en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je veux m'attirer sa sympathie ? » Continua t-elle de rire. « Oh non, je cherche bien plus que ça... » Fit-elle de sa voix sensuelle.

- « Aucune chance ma pauvre Anna. Ce gars ne se préoccupe que du pouvoir et de sa Mishima Zaibatsu, rien d'autre. Je le vois mal perdre son temps avec toi.

-Tais-toi donc misérable ! Qu'est-ce tu y connais aux relations homme-femme, toi qui n'es qu'une brute sans cervelle ? »

A cela Bruce fracassa son poing contre le mur juste derrière Anna, et la regarda avec des yeux aussi noirs que la pénombre, tout en rapprochant son visage de son oreille pour lui souffler ces mots :

- « Moi une brute sans cervelle ? Pendant que toi tu es là à te pavaner dans le couloir, moi je dirige les opérations stratégiques de notre organisation et je mène à bien chaque mission sur le terrain. Alors de nous deux, je pense que le plus abruti, c'est toi. »

Sur ce, Bruce reprit sa route vers le bureau de Kazuya, mais Anna n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser avoir le dernier mot. Certainement pas.

- « Ah oui ? Et peux-tu me dire où est cette fameuse Michelle Chang que Kazuya cherche tant ? Hmm ? J'ai entendu dire que tu ne l'avais pas encore trouvé ! Et tu oses aller annoncer ça à notre cher leader ? C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es pathétiquement stupide.

-Répète un peu ?

-Je te donne un simple conseil Bruce. Vu l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il était ce matin, je te déconseille d'entrer la dedans. Tu sais qu'il a tué notre directeur financier car ce dernier a « osé » lui dire qu'il nous fallait revoir nos dépenses. Rien que pour ça il lui a fracassé le crâne contre la paroi vitrée de son bureau. Tu aurais vu ça. » Annonça t-elle en souriant.

Bruce ne bougea pas et se contenta de la fixer.

- « Ça ne me déplairait pas de le voir de faire subir le même sort, mais si tu n'es plus là, je risque de m'ennuyer. Même si tu me répugnes, il arrive parfois que tu m'amuses. » Eclata-t-elle de rire.

Bruce secoua la tête face au comportement presque infantile de sa coéquipière, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, et réfléchit un instant à ce que venait de lui dire Anna. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas tord. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer pour lui dire que les recherches étaient toujours au point mort.

Pas question.

Ça serait de la pure folie.

Suite à cela, il rebroussa chemin et marmonnant dieu sait quelle chose à l'attention d'Anna. Mais celle-ci s'en moqua éperdument. Elle lui lança juste un dernier pique.

- « Évite de revenir encore une fois bredouille, si tu tiens un temps soit peu à la vie. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et quand elle vit qu'il était enfin parti, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se faire couler un long bain chaud. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de Bruce, pour voir si ce dernier allait pouvoir achever sa mission.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, quartier de Ginza<em>

Jun Kazama était arrivée depuis plusieurs jours à Tokyo, la légendaire capitale japonaise, anciennement appelée Edo, qui fut le théâtre d'une guerre aujourd'hui oublié de tous.

Enfin presque.

La jeune japonaise dont la mission consistait à établir un contact avec les Mishimas, se trouvait actuellement dans une impasse. Il était impossible pour elle d'entrer en contact avec le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Ce dernier disposait d'une garde rapprochée démentielle, et personne n'était autoriser à approcher celui à la tête de ce fameux conglomérat à l'origine de beaucoup de malheurs.

La jeune femme était assise sur un banc, qui se trouvait sur le trottoir en face de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Le building familiale était immense. Le sommet se trouvait à des centaines de mètres du sol. Il paraissait inaccessible, tellement loin. Tout comme l'était l'homme que Jun cherchait désespérément à rencontrer.

Elle resta contempler tristement l'immeuble, cherchant dans chaque recoins de sa tête une idée de génie pour atteindre Kazuya Mishima.

Pour l'instant sa mission était un échec, mais elle ne désespérait pas. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas non plus s'attirer les foudres de Kazuya Mishima, se rappelant des avertissements que son père lui avait donné avant qu'elle ne parte.

_« Inconsciente ! Tu veux attirer l'attention des Mishimas sur nous ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que notre clan a enduré par le passé à cause d'eux ? »_

_« Car une fois que tu seras face à l'un d'eux, ta vie sera mise en jeu. »_

- « Que suis-je censée faire ? Père, que feriez-vous à ma place ? »

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit un cri plus loin. Un plutôt les protestations d'un homme qui se débattait entre les bras de fer de deux agents de sécurité de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Ces derniers jetèrent l'homme en dehors du bâtiment en lui hurlant de ne plus jamais revenir, sous peine d'en subir de lourdes conséquences.

Les portes vitrées se refermèrent derrière les deux gorilles qui venaient de se débarrasser sans peine de l'homme désormais à terre essayant de se relever.

Jun se décida à aller l'aider, voyant que personne ne le ferait à sa place.

- « Vous allez bien monsieur ?

-Je vais bien merci...mademoiselle. » Fit-il en regardant la femme qui était venu à son « secours ». Il fut un instant surpris face à la beauté de cette femme qui lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux pieds.

- « Ils ne vous ont pas fait mal au moins ?

-Oh non rassurez-vous, je suis bien plus robuste que ça. » Lui sourit l'homme dont elle ignorait toujours le nom.

- « Si je puis me permettre, qu'avez-vous fait pour vous attirer de tels ennuis ? Vous avez eu de la chance qu'ils ne vous aient pas blessé. »

L'inquiétude que Jun semblait lui porter fit sourire l'homme. Malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, il prit tout de même la peine de répondre à sa première interrogation.

- « Et bien, cela fait maintenant plusieurs semaines que j'essaye, non sans mal, d'obtenir une entrevue avec leur leader. Je sais pertinemment que Monsieur Mishima a bien d'autres chats à fouetter, seulement il a des comptes à rendre. » Annonça t-il fermement.

- « Je vois alors vous aussi vous cherchez à le rencontrer... » Soupira la jeune femme. Voyant comment l'homme s'était fait éjecter en deux temps trois mouvements, elle se demanda comment elle allait s'y prendre pour pouvoir atteindre sa cible.

- « Vous aussi vous voulez parler à Kazuya Mishima ? Pardonnez moi mais je suis quelque peu étonné qu'une jeune femme telle que vous cherche à rencontrer pareil tyran.

-Oh et bien voyez-vous...c'est une longue histoire...

-Je vous en prie, dites-moi. » Requit-il. Et avant qu'elle n'émette une quelconque réponse il la coupa aussi sec. «Tenez, permettez-moi de vous offrir un café, ne serait-ce que pour vous remercier de votre aide. Je connais un coin sympa où nous pourrions aller. »

Même si elle hésita au début, Jun finit par accepter l'invitation de l'inconnu. Après tout lui aussi était à la recherche de Kazuya, alors peut-être pourrait-il lui fournir des informations supplémentaires sur ce dernier.

Ils s'installèrent sur une terrasse, quelques rues plus loin et commencèrent à discuter quant à la mission que Jun s'était fixer. L'homme l'écouta attentivement et ne l'interrompu à aucun moment, la laissant finir son histoire.

- « C'est donc pour stopper ce trafic que vous voulez lui mettre la main dessus.

-Oui seulement je ne parviens pas à l'approcher. A chaque fois que je veux prendre rendez-vous avec lui, sa secrétaire m'annonce qu'il ne reçoit personne. Il va pourtant bien falloir qu'il s'explique sur les atrocités qu'il commet. » S'agaça Jun. « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Oh croyez-moi, beaucoup de gens pensent comme vous mademoiselle...Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom ? D'ailleurs je ne me suis pas présenté non plus, je m'appelle Lei Wulong. Je travaille pour la police de Hong Kong. »

Cette dernière phrase surprit l'espace d'un instant Jun. Elle n'avait pas soupçonner que l'homme à qui elle s'adressait faisait partie de la police. Voyant qu'elle était troublée, il lui adressa un sourire et ajouta.

- « Je vois que vous semblez surprise. Il est vrai que j'aurai du préciser cela plus tôt.

-Non ce n'est rien, en faite j'aurai du le deviner. C'est pour cela que vous chercher à rencontrer Kazuya. Vous voulez le mettre derrière les barreaux j'imagine.

-C'est ça. Et vous, pour qui travaillez-vous exactement?

-Je suis employée, à la WWWC. Et mon nom est Jun Kazama.

-Et bien ravie de vous connaître Jun. Si je comprend bien, nous avons un objectif commun, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il semblerait oui.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous entraider dans cette affaire. Je sais que cela peut paraître surprenant, vous devez vous dire qu'un policier devrait plutôt faire bande à part, mais il est clair que ni vous ni moi n'arriverons à nos fins en travaillant chacun de notre côté.

-Je reconnais que vous avez raison.

-Et puis, je dois dire que vous me paraissez sympathique » Fit Lei en rigolant et en se grattant la tête, ses joues ayant légèrement rougies. Il était clair que le policier avait flashé sur la jeune japonaise, mais celle-ci ne se rendit compte de rien.

Ils décidèrent d'aller marcher un peu plus loin pour discuter de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire pour pouvoir enfin atteindre le fameux Kazuya Mishima.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'un des immenses parcs de Tokyo, inondé de familles venues pour sortir avec leurs enfants, ou encore des lycéens venus se décontractés entre amis.

Jun ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les nombreux cerisier en fleurs dont les pétales recouvraient pratiquement l'intégralité du sol. C'était la première fois qu'elle vneiat au Japon et qu'elle avait l'occasion de visiter un tel parc.

Alors qu'ils continuaient d'avancer tranquillement, Lei, qui avait déjà mener une longue enquête sur les Mishimas, lui fit part de ses impressions.

- « Vous savez, cela fait déjà quelques temps que je m'intéresse à cette famille.

-Vraiment et pourquoi cela ?

-Ça fait un sacré bout de temps qu'ils sont impliqués dans des histoires de corruption et autres magouilles. Même avant que Kazuya ne soit leader, son père était lui aussi suspecté de nombreux crimes.

-Son père ? Vous parlez d'Heihachi Mishima ?

-Oui, vous le connaissez ?

-Seulement de nom. J'ai eu occasion de lire des articles sur ce dernier il y a de ça plusieurs années. J'ai d'ailleurs été surprise d'apprendre sa mort il y a deux ans.

-Surprise vous dites ? Vous rigolez ? Kazuya et lui se font la guerre depuis des années. Ça ne m'a absolument pas étonné d'apprendre que l'un d'eux avait fini par périr. Surtout jeté du haut d'une falaise. C'est bien digne d'un Mishima ça ! »

Lei faisait notamment allusion au fait que cette famille utilisait n'importe quel moyen pour se débarrasser d'un ennemi. Alors l'idée que Heihachi Mishima fut jeté du haut d'une falaise le fit plutôt sourire.

Voyant que Jun paraissait soucieuse, Lei voulu aussitôt la rassurer.

- « Enfin cette histoire de falaise n'est qu'une vieille rumeur qui circule depuis des années. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ce n'est pas à cela que je pensais » fit Jun « En faite je suis toujours aussi étonnée que Heihachi soit réellement mort.

-Euh oui enfin si vous saviez le nombre de fois où Kazuya a essayé de le tuer, vous comprendriez pourquoi il a fini par quitter ce monde.

Jun secoua la tête de gauche à droite en guise de négation.

- « Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je dis cela. Mais plutôt parce qu'un Mishima n'est pas réputé pour mourir aussi facilement... »Fit sombrement Jun. Cette dernière phrase interpréta l'attention de Lei qui ne put s'empêcher de la questionner davantage.

- « C-Comment ça ?

-Depuis les temps anciens, il est dit qu'un Mishima ne peut mourir. Lorsque j'étais petite, mon père me racontait que le fondateur de cette famille avait jadis bu un élixir d'immortalité dans le seul but de pouvoir vivre pour toujours et ainsi être en mesure de créer l'art martial ultime. »

Lei écouta avec attention Jun, qui continua son récit sur l'histoire de ce fameux clan.

- « Pour cela, il se confronta aux nombreux clans existant à l'époque, les réduisant à néant un à un, et s'imprégnant par la même occasion de leur art du combat. Il lui suffisait de voir quelqu'un utilisait une fois une technique pour pouvoir ensuite la faire sienne.

-Vraiment ? C'est possible ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien... » Répondit sincèrement Jun. Elle espérait que non car si quelqu'un un jour était en mesure de maîtriser toutes les techniques existantes au monde, personne ne serait en mesure de le battre. Absolument personne.

- « Quoiqu'il en soit, il mit un terme à l'existence de nombreuses familles et perfectionna alors son art. Ainsi naquit le Karaté style Mishima appelé aussi Mishima-ryu. Plus le temps passait et plus il voulait assimiler de nouvelles techniques. Son envie de conquérir le monde n'avait jamais été aussi grande.

-Il y ait parvenu finalement à trouver l'art ultime?

-Non...Sa soif de pouvoir était telle qu'elle fini par le dévorer de l'intérieur le faisant ainsi perdre la raison. Il ne restait plus rien d'humain en lui. Il fut dès lors considéré comme un démon, dénué de sens de l'humanité et donc incapable d'analyser un quelconque comportement humain. Il perdu ainsi à jamais sa capacité à percevoir les techniques des autres.

-Incroyable. » Souffla Lei stupéfait par cette histoire.

- « Il paraîtrait qu'aujourd'hui encore il continue de veiller sur cette famille, voulant que l'un de ses héritiers finissent ce qu'il avait commencé. » Termina Jun, dont le regard s'était durci au cours du récit.

- « Mais comment savez-vous autant de chose sur cette famille ? »

Jun se raidit en entendant sa question. Il était vrai que très peu de personnes connaissaient cette vieille histoire. Et elle ne voulait pas que Lei commence à fourrer son nez dans l'histoire du clan Kazama, son propre clan, bien que les chances qu'il trouve quelque chose sur l'ancienne guerre sainte que s'étaient livrée Mishima et Kazama, étaient minimes.

- « C'est juste que...mon père s'est toujours intéressé aux légendes et contes japonais. Voilà pourquoi quand j'étais plus petite, il me racontait ce genre d'histoire. C'était une façon pour lui de m'éduquer je crois. » Lui sourit Jun.

Le policier lui rendit son sourire, mais le doute persistait. Cette femme connaissait une histoire sur cette fameuse famille, une histoire dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler durant ses nombreuses recherches.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jun le fit sortir de ses pensées avant qu'il ne puisse émettre une quelconque réflexion.

- « Monsieur Wulong...

-Appelez moi Lei je vous en prie.

-Lei, il se fait tard, et je dois m'entretenir avec la WWWC par vidéo conférence avant la fin de la journée pour leur faire mon rapport. Je vous propose que l'on se revoit demain pour poursuivre notre enquête. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Oh oui je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard. » S'exclama Lei en voyant sa montre. Il se proposa de raccompagner Jun jusque chez elle mais elle déclina l'offre, préférant rentrer seule pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à ses chefs.

Lei la regarda s'éloigner, puis prononça silencieusement.

- « Kazama hein ? Pourquoi ce nom ne m'ait pas entièrement inconnu ? »

* * *

><p><em>Mishima Zaibatsu<em>

La nuit finit par tomber sur Tokyo.

Bientôt tous les employés de la Mishima Zaibatsu auaient quitté les lieux. Les lumières des différents bureaux s'éteignèrent peu à peu.

Seule une des salles resta illuminée.

La salle d'entraînement.

Une immense salle dotée des toutes dernières installations sportives.

C'est seul que Bruce Irvin, garde du corps de Kazuya Mishima, finissait son entraînement.

Il avait passé sa journée loin du bureau de Kazuya sachant que celui-ci était toujours aussi énervé suite à l'annonce qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours auparavant. Mais il le savait, il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement. D'autant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas fait son rapport sur les fouilles effectuée en Amérique pour y dénicher Michelle Chang. Excursion qui s'était avérée être une fois encore un échec.

Voilà pourquoi il hésitait tant à retourner voir Kazuya, surtout pour lui annoncer pareille nouvelle.

- « Il va me briser le cou si je lui dis ça... » Maudit-il en frappant dans l'un des sacs de sable.

-Commandant Irvin. » Lui fit un des soldats.

- « Qu'y a t-il ? » Cria t-il détestant être interrompu en plein entraînement.

- « La femme, Michelle Chang, nous avons une piste. Il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivée au Japon il y a peu.

-Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Affirmatif. »

Cette annonce rendit le sourire à Bruce. Ça y est, il l'avait enfin trouvé. Finalement son « exécution » serait remise à plus tard. Il ordonna au soldat de rassembler les troupes, car une longue nuit les attendait.

Il se décida à aller annoncer la nouvelle à Kazuya, histoire de calmer les nerfs de celui-ci.

Il se doutait qu'il était encore à la Mishima Zaibatsu, il ne quittait pour ainsi dire jamais les lieux. A croire que c'était ici qu'il vivait.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du leader. Quand il y entra il vit qu'il n'y avait personne, ce qui le surprit l'espace d'un instant.

- « Tiens, ça alors, c'est bien la première fois que je ne le trouve pas dans son bureau à cette heure-ci... »Murmura Bruce, qui s'apprêtait alors à quitter les lieux quand il entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il y avait en effet une porte à la gauche de salle où il se trouvait.

Il décida de s'approcher silencieusement et vit que celle-ci était entrouverte.

Il poussa légèrement la porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer et y glissa discrètement sa tête.

Kazuya était debout, devant une grande bée vitrée. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et il ne distinguait que la silhouette de son patron.

- « Tu m'avais pourtant assuré m'avoir donné le pouvoir qui me permettrait de le tuer ! » Cria l'infâme leader.

Bruce avait beau scruter chaque recoins de la pièce, il ne voyait personne d'autre.

_Mais à qui est-ce qu'il parle ?_ S'interrogea l'expert en kick-boxing.

- « Apparemment je ne peux pas compter sur toi non plus !» Hurla de nouveau Kazuya en donnant un coup contre la vitre avec son poing. Celle-ci se fissura sous l'impact du coup porté, ce qui fit sursauter Bruce qui commençait à se demander si son chef n'était pas devenu fou.

Il se doutait que la nouvelle de la résurrection d'Heihachi l'aurait perturbé, mais pas à ce point. Pas au point de lui faire perdre la raison.

- «Je ne suis pas faible ! » Cria de nouveau le leader. Sa respiration était difficile. Bruce pouvait l'entendre haleter fortement. Sa rage était telle qu'elle lui empoignait la gorge. Il semblerait que l'individu, si il existait bien, à qui il s'adressait s'amuser à l'énerver.

- « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes paroles ! J'étais certain de l'avoir tué ! Il n'aurait pas dû survivre ! »

L'attention de Bruce ne fut plus portée sur les paroles prononcées par Kazuya mais plutôt par l'aura que ce dernier dégagée. Elle était meurtrière. Et puis il y avait quelque chose de différent de d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement mais l'énergie qui émanait de Kazuya...ce n'était pas la même qu'à son accoutumé...

...non, on aurait dit celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

- « Nous avons passé un accord ! Ta puissance doit être mienne ! »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? De quelle puissance était-il en train de parler ? Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de Bruce qui se demandait vraiment ce qui se tramait ici. Les rumeurs comme quoi Kazuya était porteur d'un lourd secret semblaient de plus en plus fondées.

Surtout quand il prononça ces derniers mots.

- « N'oublie jamais...N'oublie jamais le pacte que nous avons passé... »

-Le pacte ? »Murmura tout bas Bruce. Malheureusement, son murmure arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de Kazuya qui se retourna rapidement pour regarder d'où venait la source de ce bruit qui l'avait interrompu.

- « Qui est là ? » Interrogea t-il d'un ton sombre et rempli de fureur.

Bruce eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière la porte pour que le fils d'Heihachi ne le voit pas.

Après un instant de long silence, Kazuya quitta la pièce par l'intermédiaire d'une autre porte, ce qui permit à son garde du corps personnel de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il s'adossa contre le mur et réfléchit à l'improbable scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Kazuya ? » Prononça Bruce qui repensa encore aux paroles de Kazuya.

_«N'oublie jamais le pacte que nous avons passé. »_

Même si Bruce était une vraie brute, il devait reconnaître qu'assister à pareille spectacle l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Quel était ce sentiment qu'il ressentait ? De la peur ?

- « Bon sang...ce mec me fait de plus en plus froid dans le dos. »Finit-il par dire en quittant le bureau de Kazuya.

- « Je commence à croire que toute cette histoire va prendre une sale tournure... »

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, quartier Asakusa<em>

Lei Wulong était enfin rentré à ses appartements.

Il posa négligemment sa veste sur son porte-manteau avant de se servir un verre et de s'installer sur le canapé.

La journée avait été longue et laborieuse mais il devait reconnaître que malgré tout il était content de lui. Sa rencontre avec Jun avait été intéressante, d'autant qu'il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait être d'une aide précieuse dans son enquête.

D'autant que...

_« Mais comment savez-vous autant de chose sur cette famille ? »_

_« C'est juste que...mon père s'est toujours intéressé aux légendes et contes japonais. »_

Lei ne cessait de se repasser leur conversation dans la tête. Cette femme semblait en savoir davantage sur les Mishimas qu'elle ne prétendait.

C'est alors qu'il se décida à passer un coup de fil à l'un de ses coéquipiers, resté au commissariat de Hong Kong.

- « C'est toi Super Cop ?

-Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit Gao? J'étais certain que tu serais encore au travail à cette heure-ci !

-Évidemment ! Je ne me tourne pas les pouces moi ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » Râla son interlocuteur, devinant que Lei allait encore lui demander des infos à glaner durant toute la nuit.

- « J'ai besoin d'informations. »

Dans le mille.

- « Ça je m'en doutais...Si tu veux de plus amples informations sur les Mishimas, saches que j'y travaille, mais laisses moi plus de temps ! »S'agaça son collègue, en mâchouillant on ne sait quoi.

- « Du temps, on n'en a pas ! La situation empire ici, Kazuya ne cesse de mettre en faillite de nombreuses entreprises afin de gagner encore plus de part de marché, et je ne te parle même pas de tous les trafics dans lesquels il est impliqué.

-Et avec tout ça t'arrive pas à le coincer ? Bah alors, ce n'est pas digne d'un Super Cop ! » Plaisanta l'autre.

- « Eh ! Tu verrais l'armée de gorilles qui l'entoure, tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne peux pas l'approcher !

-Sérieux ? Je te connais et je sais qu'il en faut plus pour t'arrêter ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

-Le problème c'est que si on le coince « seulement » avec ça...On pourra pas le faire plonger pour très longtemps. Il nous faut davantage de preuves comme quoi il est impliqué dans d'autres magouilles !

-Je vois. Bon écoute pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il semblerait en pleine négociation avec un groupe russe spécialisé dans l'armement. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Peut-être tu pourrais te concentrer la dessus en attendant que j'en trouve davantage.

-Il cherche probablement à renforcer la puissance de sa Mishima Zaibatsu. Effectivement ça peut valoir le coup d'y jeter un œil. Bon tient moi informé dès que tu trouves autre chose ! Je compte sur toi !

-Mais oui, mais oui comme toujours ! » Fit d'un ton impassible le fameux Gao. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher pour retourner à ses « petites » occupations, Lei l'en empêcha, à son grand malheur.

- « Attend !

-Oh merde ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû raccrocher plus vite !

-Je voudrais que tu te renseignes sur autre chose pour moi.

-Encore ? Je vais pas pouvoir faire des recherches sur les Mishimas si tu me demandes de faire autre chose à côté !

-Oui mais ça pourrait m'être utile pour mon enquête justement ! Ça n'a rien d'urgent mais pense à le faire quand même.

-Bon qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

-Je voudrais que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur le nom Kazama.

-Kazama tu dis ?

-C'est ça. Je suis sûr de connaître ce nom. Et je sens qu'il a un lien avec la famille Mishima ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Une intuition on va dire. »Fit-il en repensant à la belle Jun. Puis après un bref silence il conclut en disant.

- « Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux et envoie moi ça par mail. »

* * *

><p><em>Mont Asama<em>

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur l'île nippone.

L'orage faisait rage, au côté d'une pluie torrentielle.

Alors qu'il ne faisait pas bon d'être dehors par un tel temps.

Un homme se trouvait au sommet de ce mont, réputé pour être un des volcans les plus actifs du Japon.

L'homme, qui disposait d'une carrure plus qu'impressionnante, observait le gigantesque cratère.

Le visage fermait, celui-ci émit un sombre grognement.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il marchait dans la forêt. _

_Il avait quitté le Dojo Mishima sans un mot, et personne n'avait tenté de le rattraper. Ou plutôt, personne n'avait osé._

_Surtout pas après ce qu'il avait fait..._

_Heihachi Mishima continua sa marche tout en portant le corps inconscient et meurtri de son fils sur son épaule gauche. Il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, il devait mettre son plan en marche, sinon jamais il n'obtiendrait ce qu'il convoitait tant. _

_Le pouvoir._

_Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté déboucha sur une falaise lugubre. _

_Tout était gris, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. _

_D'ailleurs personne n'aimerait assister au spectacle que le leader du sang Mishima allait offrir. _

_Il arriva au bord de la falaise et regarda le précipice avec un œil malicieux. _

_Il attrapa son fils avec sa main droite et le leva au-dessus du gouffre sans fin. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient. _

_- « Réveille-toi paresseux ! Réveille-toi je t'ai dit ! » Râla t-il en lui administrant un coup de poing dans l'estomac._

_- « Arg ! » Cracha l'enfant, qui eut bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits et à comprendre où il se trouvait. C'est quand il aperçu le gouffre sous ses pieds que la panique le gagna. _

_- « Où-où est-ce que je suis ?_

_-C'est ici que j'ai terrassé ton cher grand-père...celui que tu aimé tant.»Ricana le père voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son fils._

_Ce dernier gigotait dans tout les sens pour que Heihachi le lâche, mais rien à faire..._

_- « Laisse-moi partir !_

_-Ecoute-moi bien Kazuya, écoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, notre clan possédait autrefois une puissance titanesque et nous surpassions tous ceux qui s'opposaient à nous. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes bien loin de cette époque...notre clan a perdu de sa valeur, et ce, par la faute de ton grand-père. Il a voulu instaurer la paix au sein de notre famille mais également dans le monde et c'est pourquoi il a crée et bâti la Mishima Zaibatsu. Alors qu'elle pourrait être symbole de suprématie, elle ne sert en faite qu'à redorer, soi disant, l'image de notre clan. »_

_Kazuya, bien qu'envahi par la peur, écoutait avec attention ce que Heihachi lui racontait. L'histoire du clan Mishima était remplie de mystère et seul le leader en connaissait tous les secrets. Mais Heihachi n'avait pas prévu de tout révéler à son fils...Il était encore trop tôt pour ça._

_- « C'est à cause de ce vieux fou que notre famille perdu tout ce qu'elle avait ! Nous étions des guerriers fiers et valeureux mais aujourd'hui que nous reste-t-il ? Il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre à quel point nous avons perdu ce qui faisait autrefois notre fierté...Je parle bien sûr de la puissance ! Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout récupérer, qu'importe la manière._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage sur mes intentions. Mais sache que tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider dans mon ambition de conquête de pouvoir. »_

_Il se rapprocha du bord et Kazuya ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce que Heihachi prévoyait de faire._

_- « N-non ! Papa arrête ! Fais pas ça ! Je suis...Je suis ton fils ! _

_- Hahaha et alors ? Il est temps que tu me serves à quelque chose tu ne crois pas ? Montre-moi que tu es bien un Mishima. _

_-Q-Quoi ?_

_-Survie...Survie à cette épreuve. Haïs-moi, déteste-moi...je veux être la source de toute la haine qui est en toi. Fais-en une force. Et seulement à cette condition tu pourras survivre._

_-N-non arrête ! » Pleura l'enfant._

_Mais rien n'y fit. Le père regarda une dernière fois son fils, un regard sans une once d'humanité. _

_C'est alors que dans un hurlement puissant, Heihachi balança Kazuya au loin, le précipitant ainsi vers une mort certaine. Le garçon hurla de toute ses forces quand il se sentit tomber dans le vide. _

_«Non, c'est pas possible ! » pensa-t-il dans sa détresse. « Je- je veux pas mourir ! »_

_Plus il tombait et plus la silhouette d'Heihachi s'éloignait. Sa chute dans les méandres du chaos commença et désormais, tout espoir qu'il pouvait avoir en la vie s'évapora. _

_Aucun humain ne pourrait survivre à pareille chute. Aucun. _

_A cet instant précis, les dés était jeté et la roue du Destin venait d'être mise en marche. _

_Et ça, Heihachi Mishima le savait pertinemment, car c'est exactement ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début._

_- « La malédiction des Mishimas commence ici. La puissance dont nous disposions autrefois va me revenir. » Fit-il en tournant dos à la falaise. Il inclina cependant légèrement la tête et ajouta : _

_- « Enfin, tout va dépendre de toi...Kazuya. »_

_Fin de Flashback_

* * *

><p>Il avait tout perdu, tout ce qui faisait de lui un dieu vivant.<p>

Tout lui avait été retiré par l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

Son fils, Kazuya Mishima. Sa chair et son sang.

Il avait cependant bien l'intention de tout récupérer, et c'est pourquoi il prononça ces paroles :

- « Il semblerait que tu aies cru bon de t'opposer à moi, mais crois-moi Kazuya, bientôt je vais te faire vivre un bien pire cauchemar que le jour où je t'ai jeté de là-haut... »

A cela, il ajouta un rire grave et d'une sonorité meurtrière.

Il se doutait que bientôt, Kazuya allait entrer en mouvement, et que ce serait l'occasion pour lui de remettre la main sur sa Mishima Zaibatsu.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre...

_« La famille importe peu pour celui qui recherche le pouvoir absolu. »_

Telle était le dicton chez les Mishimas et encore une fois, les membres de cette famille allaient le prouver. En se livrant une guerre sans merci, afin d'acquérir le pouvoir absolu.

Encore et toujours.


	4. Beginning of a new conflict

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

Chapitre 4 : Beginning of a new conflict

Osaka, Japon

Dojo Kazama,

Debout dans le jardin qui se trouvait à l'arrière du Dojo, le maître Kazama resta statique. Même l'arrivée de son fils cadet ne le fit pas bouger d'un pouce.

- « Père, vous m'aviez promis de m'entraîner aujourd'hui. Il serait temps que l'on s'y mette non ? » Demanda le jeune Jinzo.

Bien qu'il était fort, le frère de Jun voulait en apprendre toujours plus sur l'art des Kazamas pour pouvoir enfin égaler les autres membres de sa famille.

Jun l'avait presque toujours battu en combat singulier. Elle avait beau être une fille, elle avait une parfaite maîtrise de l'art familiale à tel point qu'elle en avait crée ses propres techniques.

Jamais Jinzo ne s'était senti capable d'en arriver là. Il vouait une grande admiration pour sa sœur. Elle avait toujours été un exemple, que ce soit en tant que combattante ou en tant que personne. Irréprochable et respectée de tous, que rêver de mieux ?

Tout cela était grâce à l'éducation reçue par leurs parents et désormais, Jinzo voulait que son père soit aussi fier de lui qu'il ne l'est de Jun.

D'ailleurs le fait que son père ne lui répondit pas l'inquiéta un instant.

- « Tout va bien père ? Vous semblez...soucieux.

-Je...Je ne sais pas. Une intuition.

-Encore une vision ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est difficile à exprimer. Comment dire...Tu ne t'es jamais réveillé un matin avec cette impression étrange que quelque chose allait arriver ?

-Je...Non et j'avoue que je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti une telle chose... La dernière fois...C'était il y a 13 ans. »

A cela, Jinzo ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux pour cacher sa tristesse et sa rancune. Oui cette date était ancrée dans la mémoire de la famille Kazama, car elle avait été marquée par un événement tragique.

- « Si je suis cette fameuse intuition, je peux t'affirmer qu'aujourd'hui, les choses vont sans doute évoluer. Le moment tant attendu est arrivé.

-Quoi ?

-J'espère qu'elle sera prudente. Faite qu'elle ne prenne aucun risque. »Fit le père ignorant les interrogations de son fils.

- « Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ? » S'emporta le garçon ne supportant pas que son père soit si énigmatique.

Le vieil homme se tourna et fit face à l'impatience de son fils.

Le regard rempli d'anxiété, il lui répondit enfin :

- « Les clans Kazama et Mishima vont à nouveau se retrouver face à face. Comme ce fut le cas il y a 13 ans. »

Le père s'engouffra dans le dojo, suivit de près par son fils, lui aussi désormais inquiet pour le sort de sa grande sœur.

_« Jun »_

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, Japon<em>

Jun Kazama fut éblouie par les rayons de soleil qui éclairaient l'intégralité de sa chambre d'hôtel. Quoi de plus agréable que d'être réveillé par cette douce lumière. La jeune japonaise resta allongée dans son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Son enquête n'avançait pas, et ses supérieurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Les trafics d'animaux continuaient et il était toujours impossible d'approcher Kazuya.

Même avec l'aide de Lei, elle ne savait pas si cela allait suffire.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, la sortant de sa mélancolie.

- « Jun, je ne te réveille pas ? » Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de son collègue désormais.

- « Lei c'est toi ? Non ne t'inquiète pas. Que se passe-t-il ? On se retrouve toujours à 15h en bas de mon hôtel ? » Demanda-t-elle, en se tirant de son lit pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle y trouva le journal du jour, qui avait sans doute était déposé par l'un des membres du personnel de l'hôtel.

Un article attira immédiatement son attention.

Lei lui continua :

- « Changement de plan, d'après une source sûre, Kazuya reviendrait d'un voyage de Kyoto et accorderait une conférence dans le hall d'entrée de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Sans doute pour s'expliquer sur les accusations dont il a fait l'objet auprès des grandes multinationales japonaises. On aura donc moyen de l'approcher. Seuls les dirigeants des entreprises y seront conviés selon ma source, mais on devrait pouvoir s'infiltrer.

-Oui tu as raison, mais ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il semblerait que Kazuya ait changé ses plans puisque cette fameuse conférence n'est plus seulement en petit comité.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Sa conférence est annoncée dans le journal, en première page. Et crois-moi je doute que l'on soit les seuls à avoir des comptes à régler avec lui.

-Dans le journal ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Pourquoi fait-il savoir cette nouvelle aussi ouvertement. Il sait qu'un grand nombre de personnes veut sa peau et pourtant...Je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose ! Pourquoi prendre autant de risque sinon ?

-Va savoir ! Le meilleur moyen de le découvrir reste encore d'y aller ! C'est l'occasion ou jamais de l'approcher ! La conférence est prévue à 12h ! On se rejoint sur place ! » Fit Jun en raccrochant, se dépêchant de se préparer. »

Le regard rempli de détermination, Jun alla se préparer.

_Enfin, le moment est arrivé_, pensa la jeune femme. _Mais pourquoi alors ai-je cette étrange sensation en moi ? _

Le temps n'était cependant plus aux questions. Son unique chance de rencontrer Kazuya Mishima se présentait enfin à elle et en aucun cas elle allait louper pareille occasion.

* * *

><p><em>Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo<em>

Kazuya se prépara en ajustant son costume pour être le plus présentable possible. Ce règlement de compte avec les entreprises n'étaient qu'un simple prétexte pour appâter l'une de ses principales cibles.

Le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, bien au contraire. Chacun de ses actes avaient toujours une intention cachée, et généralement loin d'être louable.

Tous ceux qui travaillaient pour lui le savaient, notamment Bruce Irvin. Ce dernier s'avanca vers son chef, presque au garde à vous.

- « Kazuya, tu m'as fait demander ?

-Bruce. Tu seras en charge de la sécurité durant cette conférence, mais bien entendu, tu sais ce que j'attends de toi...

-Bien sur.

-La réussite de cette mission dépendra en grande partie de toi, alors ne me déçois pas ! J'espère que tes informations concernant Michelle Chang sont véridiques.

-Oui. Nous avons trouvé plusieurs vidéos surveillances indiquant qu'elle se trouve actuellement à Tokyo. Et comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai fait en sorte que la presse annonce ta conférence en première page. Comme ça, tu peux être sûr qu'elle aura bien reçu le message.

-Oui et je suis sûr qu'elle viendra. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour elle de venir délivrer sa mère.

-Je vais préparer les équipes et commencer à mettre en place tous les préparatifs. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Bruce quitta la pièce, laissant une fois de plus Kazuya seul avec lui même. Enfin presque...Car avant qu'il ne puisse méditer sur ses plans futurs, la jeune et sulfureuse Anna se faufila dans son bureau, et se glissa juste derrière lui, tapotant sur les épaules du leader comme pour bien ajuster son costume.

- « Qu'est- ce que tu fais là Anna ? » Lança t-il d'une voix peu commode, comme à son habitude.

- « Et bien je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être besoin de te relaxer un peu avant cette fameuse conférence. » Fit-elle en commençant à lui masser les épaules.

Celui-ci se dégagea aussitôt et s'éloigna.

- « Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai embauché, pauvre sotte. Cesse de t'imaginer n'importe quoi. Et plutôt que de me tourner autour, tu ferais mieux de te mettre au travail. »

Anna s'écarta face à tant de brutalité de la part de celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Aujourd'hui n'était sans doute pas le meilleur jour pour tenter une approche. Elle retenterait sa chance plus tard, ça c'était sur.

Le leader s'installa à son bureau et commença à se plonger dans un de ses nombreux dossiers.

Anna resta un moment le contempler. Son regard exprimait désormais une sorte d'appréhension. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger au sujet de la conférence, en prenant un air plus grave.

- « Kazuya...Tu es sûr de vouloir d'exposer comme ça, juste pour...attirer cette fille ici ? » Fit-elle avec dédain, le visage marqué par la jalousie et l'inquiétude.

- « Cette fille comme tu dis détient quelque chose qui doit me revenir. J'en ai besoin...

-Tu parles du pendentif ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial pour que tu prennes autant de risque ? Car tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? En ouvrant cette conférence au public, à peine tu auras mis un pied sur l'estrade que ta vie sera mise en jeu.

-Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir que renferme ce pendentif. Et crois-moi... » sourit le leader, en émettant un bref ricanement « ...Personne ne pourra me tuer. Personne.

-Tu parles comme si tu étais immortel Kazuya. » Souffla-t-elle.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Anna n'insista pas davantage, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Kazuya était si confiant mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Personne n'ignorait que Kazuya était porteur d'un lourd secret qui faisait sa force.

Une force de loin surhumaine...

Une force destructrice.

- « Si tu n'as rien à ajouter Anna, alors il est temps d'y aller. Mais puisqu'il semble que tu n'aies rien à faire, va donc surveiller notre prisonnière.

-La mère de Michelle Chang ? Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle est incapable de se défendre, on croirait voir un cadavre tant elle est en piteuse état. Et puis nous avons déjà deux soldats qui veillent au grain, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt pour moi d'y...

-Tu vas y aller car si je te retrouve encore à traîner dans mes pattes » la coupa Kazuya en lui adressant le regard le plus meurtrier qui soit, « c'est toi qui fera office de cadavre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elle ne put que hocher de la tête en émettant un gloussement de crainte. Ces derniers mots avaient été accentuer par une sombre tonalité. A croire que cet homme retenait sa soif de tuer.

* * *

><p><em>Entrée du Conglomérat Mishima<em>

Une foule de journalistes étaient amadoué à l'entrée d'un des plus grands building de Tokyo, la Mishima Zaibatsu.

Tous s'impatientaient de l'arrivée du leader Kazuya Mishima, lui qui n'accordait jamais d'interview ou quoique ce soit d'autre, et qui n'avait pas ainsi dire presque jamais fait d'apparition publique, cette conférence était une aubaine pour tous.

Journalistes ou pas, beaucoup avaient des questions à lui poser. Ou des comptes à régler...

Jun arriva sur les lieux, et partie de suite à la recherche de Lei.

- « Comment vais-je retrouver Lei avec un monde pareil ? » Soupira t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps puisqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

- « Lei, tu m'as vite trouvé. Je désespérais à l'idée de te retrouver dans une telle foule.

-Je t'ai aperçu arriver au loin, je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour venir te retrouver.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Ça fait quelques minutes déjà. Je voulais avoir le temps d'inspecter la zone.

-Et alors? Rien d'anormal ?

-Difficile à dire. Il y a pas mal des hommes de mains de Kazuya qui sont postés un peu partout.

-Rien de plus normal pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements ou autre...

-Justement. J'ai repéré certains faisant parti de la garde personnelle de Kazuya. Mais aussi et surtout ses soldats d'élites. Je suis très étonné qu'il leur ai demandé d'assurer sa protection durant cette conférence. Ce n'est pas leur mission normalement. Habituellement ils se chargent des missions secrètes.

-Attends, comment sais-tu que ces hommes font partis des soldats d'élites de Kazuya ? S'ils sont chargés des missions secrètes comme tu dis, personne ne devrait connaître leur identité puisque je suppose que ces hommes agissent dans l'ombre.

-Tu es perspicace Jun. Si je les connais c'est parce que le commandant de cette unité n'est autre que Bruce Irvin...

-Tu le connais ? Un ancien ami ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non, non. Disons que ça fait un moment que l'on enquête sur lui. Il était à la base soupçonné d'être un simple dealer de drogue, mais après presque un an d'enquête, on a fini par apprendre qu'il travaillait pour Kazuya.

-Je vois. Et donc vous avez fini par identifier certains de ceux qui travaillent dans son unité d'élite, c'est ça ?

-C'est à peu près ça oui. Enfin, le problème c'est que s'ils sont là aujourd'hui, c'est pour une bonne raison. Je suis sûre que cette conférence cache quelque chose.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Et bien il y a deux possibilités. Soit cette conférence n'est qu'un moyen de détourner l'attention pendant que Kazuya opère en douce l'une de ses magouilles...soit tout ceci n'est qu'un leurre.

-Lei soit plus clair je ne te suis pas.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je doive te révéler ce genre d'informations, mais puisque nous faisons équipe, je vais te le dire. L'un de mes coéquipiers m'a appris que Kazuya est en pleine négociations avec un groupe russe, spécialisé dans l'armement. Nous pensons que Kazuya veut renforcer la puissance militaire de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

-Et c'est pourquoi, il aurait mis cette conférence en place. Afin de détourner l'attention de tout le monde pendant que lui peut opérer ses actions malfaisantes avec les russes tranquillement. Et dans ce cas Kazuya ne viendra pas animer cette conférence comme convenu, il enverra un de ses subordonnés le faire.

-Oui. C'est ce que je pensais eu début. Seulement, un détail semble démentir cette possibilité.

-Lequel ?

-La présence des forces d'élites justement. C'est eux qui gère ce genre de missions habituellement donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils sont ici au lieu d'être en train de s'assurer que les négociations se déroulent comme prévues.

-Effectivement... »

Puis Jun vit les yeux de Lei s'écarquiller. Soucieuse, elle ne put s'empêcher d'agripper sa manche.

- « Lei ?

-C'est officiel, mon idée ne tient pas la route. Il ne s'agit pas de détourner notre attention. Donc c'est la deuxième possibilité. Cette conférence est un leurre.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Kazuya est là...

-Quoi ? »

Jun tourna lentement la tête de nouveau vers l'entrée de la Mishima Zaibatsu et enfin, elle le vit.

Kazuya Mishima.

Vêtu d'un classieux costume violet, qui mettait son teint en évidence, il s'approcha lentement de l'estrade qui avait été montée exprès pour l'occasion.

Tout le monde se tut. Seul le bruit des appareils photos se faisait entendre.

Sa seule présence avait suffit à faire taire toutes les personnes présentes. Même Jun eut le souffle coupé en le voyant apparaître. Cet homme dégageait une aura particulière. Mais elle était bien incapable de décrire ce qu'elle ressentait, si ce n'est la douleur qu'elle ressentit dans la poitrine.

Puis, l'homme respectait de tous par l'incroyable puissance qu'il détenait pris la parole.

- « Mesdames et messieurs. Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir répondu présent à l'appel. Je me doute que chacun d'entre vous à des questions à me poser. Je vais tacher d'être le plus clair possible durant cette conférence afin de répondre au mieux à vos question. »

Jun et Lei réussirent à s'approcher un peu, mais ils ne purent aller plus loin, il y avait trop de monde.

- « Lei »Murmura Jun tout bas, « Pourquoi penses-tu que cette conférence soit un leurre ?

-Parce que Kazuya se présente comme ça face à nous. Jamais il n'aurait pris un tel risque s'il n'avait pas eu une idée derrière la tête. Je pense qu'il chercher à attirer quelqu'un jusqu'ici. Et Kazuya a décidé de servir lui même d'appât. Ce type est malin. C'est pour ça que toute les forces d'élite sont là. Je ne sais pas sur qui il veut mettre la main, mais il est clair que cette personne a beaucoup d'importance pour Kazuya.

- Que faisons-nous alors ? Tu ne crois pas que plutôt que d'essayer d'approcher Kazuya, nous devrions trouver cette personne avant que les soldats de Kazuya ne le fassent.

-Tu as raison, mais l'un de nous doit rester à proximité de Kazuya, il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe. Jun tu vas rester ici et le garder à l'œil, moi je vais partir à la recherche de cette personne. Surtout reste sur tes gardes.

-Bien compris. »

Lei s'éloigna alors discrètement à la recherche de cette fameuse personne, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Il n'avait aucune idée de à quoi ressemblait cette personne et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait vraiment quelqu'un à chercher.

Aussi bien, il s'était fait des idées et tout ceci n'avait rien d'un complot.

Non, connaissant Kazuya, il y avait forcement quelque chose derrière tout ça.

Jun quant à elle resta non loin de Kazuya. Elle ne prêtait pas attention au discours que ce dernier prononçait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester le fixer.

C'était la première fois, aussi loin qu'elle ne se souvienne, qu'elle rencontrait un membre de la famille Mishima. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer extrêmement prudente. Comme son père le lui avait conseillé.

En plus le fait qu'elle soit une Kazama n'arrangeait rien, puisqu'il y a longtemps leur deux familles s'étaient battues et fait la guerre. Son père n'avait d'ailleurs pas manqué de lui rappeler ce détail lors de leur dernière discussion.

_« Inconsciente ! Tu veux attirer l'attention des Mishimas sur nous ? Dois-je te rappeler ce que notre clan a enduré par le passé à cause d'eux ? »_

Les paroles de son père ne cessait de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Mais elle dû se reprendre, elle avait une mission à mener à bien. Empêcher Kazuya de continuer de nuire et le faire cesser ces trafics d'animaux.

Elle se tourna légèrement pour essayer de voir où en était Lei, mais elle ne le voyait plus.

- « Sois prudent Lei... » Murmura t-elle.

Ce dernier continuait toujours de chercher la personne sur qui Kazuya voulait mettre la main. Mais le défi s'avérait difficile à relever.

_Aussi bien, il ou elle est déguisé en journaliste et là il me sera difficile de le ou la trouver..._Pensa Lei observant le moindre faits et gestes des personnes l'entourant.

Pendant ce temps Kazuya poursuivait son discours. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Il avait appris son discours par cœur et le ressortait sans réfléchir. Son attention était concentrée sur l'assemblée. Il scrutait les recoins du hall d'entrée.

Il avait une oreillette qui lui permettait de suivre le déroulement des opérations.

- « On ne l'a toujours pas trouvée. » L'informa Bruce.

L'agacement put se lire sur le visage de Kazuya, ce qui n'échappa à Jun.

_Apparemment les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il le voudrait_...Songea celle-ci.

Lei qui poursuivait ses investigations vit alors une personne se faufiler discrètement dans la salle. Il ne se serait pas trouvait là, il ne l'aurait même pas vu entrer. Il ne pouvait le visage de celle-ci car il était recouvert par une capuche.

- « Et bien voilà...Quelque chose me dit que j'ai trouvé mon homme. » Fit-il à voix basse.

Il vit cette personne s'avancer doucement vers Kazuya. Le policier la suivit de près.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire... ? »

Il vit alors un couteau sortir de sa manche.

- « Merde, c'est pas vrai... ! » Fit Lei se dépêchant d'agir. Il avança plus vite pour atteindre la personne, mais il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- « C'est bon Kazuya. Notre cible est arrivé. »Annonça Bruce à son leader.

Kazuya émit un large sourire et à partir de là, tout se déroula très vite.

L'inconnu sauta par dessus la foule, avant que Lei n'est eu le temps de l'atteindre.

- « Faite pas ça ! » Lui hurla le policier, mais c'était trop tard.

- « Meures Kazuya ! »Cria l'inconnu, la rage au ventre en lançant son couteau qui fonça à une vitesse incroyable vers Kazuya.

Aucun humain normal n'aurait pu éviter pareille attaque tant celle-ci était précise et rapide.

Mais ce genre d'attaque n'était pas suffisante pour blesser un homme de l'envergure de Kazuya, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce en voyant le couteau arrivait droit vers son visage.

Il n'esquissa qu'un geste au tout dernier moment. Sa main attrapa le couteau au vol quand celui-ci arriva à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- « Pas croyable... ! » Fit Lei décontenancé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Suite à cet acte presque meutrier, la foule se mit à fuir le hall de la Mishima Zaibatsu dans la panique. Une bousculade commença.

Jun avait totalement perdu Lei et l'inconnu de vue.

Kazuya prononça alors ses ordres à ses soldats qui entrèrent en action.

- « Attrapez la ! »

Tous les soldats se dirigèrent vers l'inconnu qui n'avait en rien l'attention de se rendre sans histoire.

Elle fit face aux soldats et réussit à en mettre plus d'un au tapis. Il était évident que cette personne savait se battre au vue de sa maîtrise des arts martiaux. Elle parvint à mettre en déroute une bonne partie des hommes qui s'attaquaient à elle.

Hélàs, ils étaient trop nombreux, et bientôt l'un d'eux la pris par surprise à la mis à terre. Il la maintenait clouée au sol et lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

- « Tu ferais mieux de te tenir bien tranquille si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. » Menaça le soldat.

- « Et toi tu ferais bien de surveiller tes arrières ! » Lui fit une voix dans son dos.

C'était Lei qui se décida à venir au secours de l'inconnu. Il attrapa le soldat par la jambe et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Il terrassa ensuite d'autres soldats et dans un moment de répis, profita pour aider l'inconnu à se relever.

- « Vous allez bien... ? »

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que c'était une femme. Une indienne pour être plus précis. Il s'interrogea un instant sur le rapport qu'il y avait entre elle et Kazuya.

- « Attention derrière vous ! Lui cria la jeune femme, tirant Lei de ses pensées.

Il se tourna, et eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit une droite en plein visage. Il tenta de se reprendre mais un autre soldat l'attaqua et encore un autre.

Bientôt il fut totalement immobilisé.

La jeune femme quant à elle commença à reculer, seulement pour voir que des soldats se trouvaient aussi derrière elle.

Elle était encerclée.

Bruce s'approcha et s'arrêta un instant devant Lei.

- « Encore toi ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu nous mets des bâtons dans les roues il me semble. Ne t'attends pas à t'en sortir indemne cette fois.

-Bruce Irvin...Une crapule dans ton espèce devrait se trouver derrière les barreaux. Dire qu'il fut un temps où tu étais respecté de tous, maintenant tu me fais pitié ! » Lâcha Lei.

Bruce lui envoya un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac clouant ce dernier sur place.

- « Une fois qu'on en aura fini avec la demoiselle, ce sera ton tour. »

Enfin, il concentra son attention sur la jeune indienne qui savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance pour s'échapper.

- « Tu nous auras donné du fil à retordre. Mais maintenant que tu es là, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... »

C'est alors que la jeune femme aperçu Kazuya s'avancer vers eux. Le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de l'indienne et ne perda pas son temps en politesse.

- « Tu sais ce que je veux n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ce que je veux c'est voir ma mère ! Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »Cracha la femme.

- « Ta mère va bien..Enfin je crois. Mais elle ne fera bientôt plus partie de ce monde je le crains. Alors si tu espères la revoir vivante, tu ferais mieux de me donner ce que je veux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Kazuya frappa la jeune femme au visage, laissa une marque sur sa joue.

- « Le pendentif...Donne le moi. » Fit-il en tendant la main.

- « Allez vous faire voir ! » Lui cria t-elle.

Kazuya fit un simple signe de tête à Bruce qui attrapa la jeune femme et commença à la fouiller.

Elle ne pouvait pas se défendre face à un tel individu.

Kazuya lui s'était écarté, et s'était éloigné quelques mètres plus loin, restant contempler le spectacle sans broncher.

- « Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! » Supplia la femme en se débattant, pendant que Bruce continuait de la fouiller, ses mains se baladant partout sur le corps de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de se débattre, ne supportant pas que cette crapule ne la touche.

Lei essaya de se dégageait de l'emprise que les soldats avaient sur lui mais impossible de s'en défaire.

Puis finalement, il sentit un objet particulièrement dur au niveau de son pied droit.

Il mit donc la jeune femme par terre et lui enleva sa botte droite.

Il en sortit un pendentif. Celui-ci était en or, plusieurs perles rouges ornaient celui-ci et il était d'assez grande taille puisqu'il tenait dans la main entière.

- « Et bien voilà ! »Sourit Bruce satisfait.

- « Rendez le moi ! Vous ne savait pas le danger que ce pendentif représente.

-Si justement, et c'est pour ça que je le veux. » Fit sombrement Kazuya en regardant avec dédain la jeune femme qui se trouvait à terre.

Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, il allait pouvoir mettre ses plans à exécution.

Bruce se tourna vers son leader afin de lui remettre l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Mais il ne la vit pas arriver.

Il fut stopper dans sa course par un puissant coup de pied sauté qui le fit tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Le pendentif lui échappa des mains, tomba entre celles de la personne qui venait de le battre.

Jun Kazama.

- « Jun ! » Cria Lei, heureux de voir que son équipière ne les avait pas laissé tomber et avait agit au bon moment.

- « Qu'est-ce que... ! » Fit Kazuya lui aussi déconcerté par ce qui venait de se passer.

La jeune indienne quant à elle se releva et batta les soldats qui l'entouraient. Lei profita aussi de la surprise qu'avait crée Jun pour se débarrasser de ceux qui le retenait captif.

- « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! » Cria Lei aux deux jeunes femmes.

Lei donna un coup de pied au soldat le plus proche de lui, et attrapa une des grenades qui étaient accrochées à la ceinture de ce dernier.

_Une bombe lacrymogène_, pensa Lei en regardant l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il ne se posa pas plus de question, et jeta celle-ci à destination de ses adversaires. La fumée se dégagea aussitôt et sema le trouble parmi le camp adverse désormais aveuglé par cette intense fumée.

- « On s'en va ! » Fit Lei en attrapant l'indienne et Jun.

Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard derrière elle. Elle voyait Kazuya au fond du hall, trop loin pour les rattraper.

Son visage déformait par la haine.

Ses yeux...elle les avait déjà vu par le passé...Se seraient-ils déjà rencontrés ?

Non impossible, pensa t-elle. Quand aurait-elle pû le voir ? Elle devait se tromper.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à l'approcher plus que ça. Et sa mission était encore loin d'être achevée.

Leur chemin se recroiserait, elle le savait.

- « Rattrapez-les ! » Hurla Kazuya à ses hommes.

Ces derniers s'exécutèrent mais il était trop tard. Les trois individus s'en étaient allés, avec le pendentif.

* * *

><p><em>Tokyo, quartier Asakusa<em>

Les individus avaient trouvé refuge dans l'hotêl de Lei, qui gettait à la fenêtre pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivit.

- « Je pense que c'est bon, ils n'ont pas dû réussir à suivre notre piste. » Fit-il rassuré.

Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, l'indienne était assise sur une chaise, la tête baissée et le regard triste.

Jun lui apporta une tasse de thé et tenta de la réconforter.

- « Tenez, ça vous fera du bien.

-Merci. Je suis désolée de vous avoir entraîné dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que nous soyons venus à votre secours. » Lui sourit Jun.

- « C'est à cause de ce pendentif qu'ils en ont après vous ? » Demanda Lei en hochant de la tête vers le collier que la femme avait accroché autour du cou.

- « Oui...Mais ce n'est pas un simple pendentif, c'est bien plus que ça. Il renferme un terrible pouvoir qui ne doit en aucun cas tomber dans les mains de ces hommes.

-Quel pouvoir ?

-Je...Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, pardonnez-moi...Mais ce serait trop dangereux si je vous mettais au courant de cela. »

Lei ne se vit pas insister davantage voyant que la jeune femme n'était déjà pas au meilleur de sa forme, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

- « Comment vous appelez vous ? » Lui demanda Jun

-Michelle Chang. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Que faisiez vous à cette conférence ?

-Je m'appelle Jun Kazama et voici mon ami Lei Wulong. Je travaille comme agent à la WWWC, mon but est d'arrêter Kazuya qui ne cesse d'orchestrer des trafics d'animaux. Lei lui est policier à Hong Kong, et lui aussi cherche à arrêter Kazuya. C'est pour ça que nous avons décidé de faire équipe.

-Je vois...Alors vous aussi vous en avez après cet homme.

-Et vous ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il détenait votre mère...

-Oui, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines. Lui et tout ses soldats ont massacré les gens de ma tribu, y compris les enfants ! Tout ça dans le but de s'emparer de ce pendentif ! Ce sont des monstres ! » Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Jun posa ses mains sur ses épaules et tenta de la consoler, mais la peine de Michelle était bien trop grande pour cela.

- « Il détient ma mère et il ne la relâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurait pas donner ce pendentif, mais...ca serait trop dangereux qu'il est un tel pouvoir entre les mains...Il faut donc que j'arrive à libérer ma mère !

-Peut-être...pourrions-nous vous aider ? » Jun lança un regard vers Lei pour voir si celui-ci était d'accord d'aider la jeune amérindienne, et ce dernier acquiesça.

- « Non, vous vous êtes déjà suffisamment mis en danger par ma faute je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur.

-Ne vous en faites pas. De toute évidence Lei et moi-même sommes des experts en arts-martiaux, nous savons nous défendre.

- Maintenant que j'y pense Jun, j'ignorais que tu savais te battre. » S'exclama Lei. « Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand je t'ai vu envoyais valdinguer Bruce.

-Il y a pleins de chose que tu ignores de moi Lei. » Puis elle tourna de nouveau son attention vers Michelle. « Qu'en dites-vous ? Vous n'avez pas à porter un tel fardeau toute seule, laissez nous vous aider. Ça sera plus facile pour vous de retrouver votre mère avec nous à vos côtés.

-Et bien puisque vous insistez, j'avoue que toute aide est la bienvenue. » Sourit Michelle qui sentait déjà le moral remonter un peu. Mais Lei leur rappela que rien n'était encore fait.

- « Maintenant ça ne sera plus aussi facile de les approcher. Ils vont nous rechercher et je peux vous dire que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. »

Les deux femmes ne purent qu'acquiescer. Lei avait raison, maintenant, les choses allaient être encore plus difficile qu'avant.

* * *

><p><em>Mishima Zaibatsu, Tokyo<em>

Bruce Irvin ressortait tout juste du bureau de Kazuya.

Une chose était sûr c'est que son chef n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner l'échec de la journée. Le pendentif leur avait échappé de justesse. Et maintenant dieu seul sait quand la prochaine occasion de mettre la main dessus se présenterait.

Et pour Bruce, la journée n'était pas encore finie. Il aperçut Anna Williams à l'autre bout du couloir. A croire qu'elle ne vivait que pour se moquer de ses échecs.

- « C'est bon Anna je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes sarcasmes. J'ai pris assez cher avec Kazuya pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et si tu vas dans son bureau dans l'optique de lui jouer un de tes plans drague je te conseille d'oublier ça tout de suite !

-Pauvre idiot tu crois vraiment que je suis stupide à ce point. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le voir.

-Quel qu'en soit la raison je te déconseille d'y aller maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas une information qui peut attendre. »

Voyant le regard soucieux de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle qui était toujours si confiante et presque insouciante.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai la confirmation que Heihachi Mishima est vivant.

-Pardon ? Attend on avait déjà une de nos sondes qui l'avait pris en photo au mont Asama. Encore des nouvelles ?

-Non cette fois-ci c'est une vidéo. On le voit en train d'y réduire une de nos équipes à néant...Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte. D'autant qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il était filmé...Il a fait ça pour laisser un message à Kazuya. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

-Il veut sa peau c'est ça ?...Et bien ça ne va pas nous l'arranger. » Soupira Bruce. «Bon et bien laisse moi venir avec toi, il ne manquerait plus qu'il te réduise en bouillie, on ne serait pas sorti de l'auberge.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide Bruce ! »Cracha celle-ci.

- « Oh, dans ce cas laisse moi venir assister au spectacle. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas lui annoncer cela. » Ricanna l'expert en kick boxing.

Tout deux s'avancèrent vers le bureau de Kazuya et y entrèrent. Celui ci était face à la grande baie vitrée, il ne se tourna même pas pour leur faire face.

Anna se racla la gorge comme pour lui faire savoir de leur présence, mais rien n'y fit, le leader resta statique.

Malgrès tout, la jeune irlandaise prit la parole, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de Kazuya qui était déjà bien énervé.

- « Kazuya, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour t'annoncer cela mais, nous avons confirmation que ton père est vivant... » Fit-elle en déposant la cassette sur le bureau de son chef. « Une de nos unités s'est fait mettre en pièce. »

Kazuya se tourna et d'un signe de tête, fit comprendre à Anna qu'il voulait voir la vidéo. Celle-ci s'exécuta aussitôt bien que surprise par la requête qui venait de lui être faite.

Une fois la vidéo lancée, on pouvait y voir dix soldats de Kazuya surveillant l'un des entrepôts appartenant à la Mishima Zaibatsu. Ces derniers se firent attaquer de manière sauvage et brutale par homme agissant avec une rapidité et une puissance déconcertante.

L'homme en question attrapa l'un des soldats de Kazuya par la gorge et se rapprocha de la caméra de surveillance. Le soldat était déjà presque mort.

Puis le visage de l'assassin apparu à la lumière.

Heihachi Mishima.

Celui-ci d'un sourire narquois adressa un ultime message à son fils.

- « Kazuya...Bientôt je récupérai tout...la Mishima Zaibatsu retombera entre mes mains et quant à toi mon fils... »

A cet instant précis il broya le cou du pauvre soldat qui ne put même pas se défendre. Peu après Heihachi laissa tomber le cadavre de celui-ci sur le sol, comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

- «...c'est comme ça que tu finiras...En faite je te réserve une mort que tu ne peux même pas imaginer...Tiens toi prêt. »

Heihachi frappa ensuite la caméra et ainsi se termina la vidéo.

Un long silence régna dans la salle suite à cela. Personne n'osait reprendre la parole.

Puis un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Kazuya, à la grande surprise de ses alliés.

Que préparait-il ?

- « Très bien vieillard, tu veux m'affronter..Et bien soit. Nous allons faire en sorte que ton vœu soit exaucé.

-Kazuya, que veux-tu faire ? » L'interrogea Anna, quelque peu inquiète des intentions du leader.

- « Nous allons faire perpétrer une tradition de famille. Et puis quel bon moyen pour montrer à nos concurrents que la Mishima Zaibatsu est de loin la plus puissante de toute les compagnies au monde.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Nous allons organiser un tournoi d'art martiaux. Le 2ème King of Iron Fist Tournament. »

Bruce et Anna restèrent bouche-bée face à cette annonce. Kazuya voulait organiser un nouveau tournoi. Il est vrai qu'il était un puissant homme d'affaire mais il était avant tout un combattant et probablement le combattant le plus doué de sa génération. Beaucoup avait tendance à l'oublier...à leur grand dam.

- « Quoi de plus humiliant pour Heihachi que de se faire battre lors du tournoi qu'il a lui même crée. De plus, c'est une bonne occasion pour moi d'éliminer tous ces parasites qui me mettent des bâtons dans les roues...Et puis...

-Cette fille, Michelle Chang, viendra sûrement à ce tournoi en sachant que tu y participes aussi. Car j'imagine que tu vas y participer n'est-ce pas ? » Le questionna Bruce.

- « Évidemment, je suis le seul qui puisse vaincre Heihachi. Et il faut avouer que...que j'ai soif de sang. » Émit-il d'un ton abyssal, sa voix était devenue presque roque et une étrange lueur scintilla dans ses yeux.

Des frissons parcoururent le corps entier d'Anna.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ? Son aura était presque meurtrière...On aurait dit celle d'un monstre,_ pensa t-elle.

Kazuya lui attrapa sa veste et s'en alla prendre son hélicoptère. Le regard rempli de détermination et ses poings prêts à combattre, il n'attendait plus qu'une chose, l'occasion de mettre son père six pieds sous terre et de récupérer le pendentif, désormais clé d'une puissance infinie pour Kazuya.

Avec l'annonce de ce tournoi, il n'aurait plus qu'à attendre.

Attendre que ses ennemis viennent à lui pour ensuite les détruire tous les uns après les autres.

Les enjeux du prochain tournoi s'annonçaient bien plus grands que ceux du dernier.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Et au cœur de ce tournoi un éternel conflit entre les membres de la famille Mishimas. Qui ne se terminera que par la mort de l'un d'eux.


	5. Family Bonds

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

Chapitre 5 : Family bonds

L'annonce du 2ème King of Iron Fist Tournament avait fait beaucoup de bruit partout à travers le monde.

Le plus grand tournoi d'arts martiaux qui n'avait jamais existé. Ce fut une tradition lancée par Heihachi deux ans plus tôt. Au vue du succès rencontré par ce premier tournoi, il était évident que beaucoup de combattants allaient vouloir participer à ce second tournoi, organisé par le fils de Heihachi, Kazuya Mishima.

Ils avaient beau partager le même sang, ces deux là se haïssaient, et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Peut-être était-ce là l'une des raison qui avait rendu le premier tournoi si grandiose. La bataille sanguinaire entre un père et son fils était sujet de bien des discussions.

Comment une famille à qui tout réussissait, pouvait-elle se déchirer de la sorte. C'était un mystère aux yeux de tous. Pour beaucoup, la soif d'argent y était pour quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait cela en faite.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'une quête de pouvoir.

Un pouvoir au-delà de l'entendement humain.

Mais peu d'entre nous pouvait connaître les motivations réelles des Mishimas. Cela dépassait notre connaissance. En effet, il faudrait se replonger dans la longue histoire de ce clan majestueux pour mieux comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Hélas, cela constituait une tâche impossible, car les Mishimas n'ont jamais pour habitude de transmettre leur secret...Source de leur pouvoir éternel sans doute.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que le tournoi avait été annoncé. Plus de mille candidats s'étaient présentés aux qualifications afin d'avoir l'honneur de pouvoir intégrer les phases finales du tournoi. Cela n'était pas chose aisée et beaucoup durent renoncer à participer.<p>

En effet, les combattants étaient tous plus redoutables les uns que les autres. Leur détermination faisait leur force.

Certains étaient plus déterminés que d'autres...

- « Cela nous aura pris du temps, mais nous aurons réussi à nous qualifier ! » S'exclama Lei, quelque peu fatigué par les nombreux combattants qu'il avait dû vaincre pour pouvoir se qualifier, tout comme Jun et Michelle.

- « Oui, mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, le plus dur reste à venir. » Fit Michelle sentant que le pire était à venir. Elle n'était pas la seule à être rongée par cette impression. Jun l'était aussi.

Les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Un tournoi ? Était-ce là une bonne idée ? Elle craignait que les choses ne tourne mal en participant au King of Iron Fist Tournament.

De plus, elle savait pertinemment que Kazuya n'organisait pas ce tournoi pour le simple plaisir de voir des combattants du monde entier s'affronter. Non, ses intentions étaient tout autre.

La voyant plongée dans ses pensées, Lei ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

- « Jun, je te sens soucieuse, est-ce que ça va ?

-Hmm ? Oui, oui...enfin je dois dire que je partage l'avis de Michelle. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Et honnêtement, le fait de participer à ce genre de tournoi ne faisait pas parti de mes plans.

-Moi non plus, mais crois-moi c'est le meilleur moyen d'approcher Kazuya.

-Oui et justement. Tu te doutes bien qu'il nous attend. Enfin, celle qu'il attend c'est Michelle.

-Jun, je sais à quel point cela peut-être dangereux, mais pour ma part, c'est le seul moyen de retrouver ma mère, je ne peux pas renoncer. » Annonça Michelle.

- « Je sais bien. Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que l'on se jette dans la gueule du loup.

-C'est exactement ça. » Fit Lei, en continuant d'emballer ses affaires.

Le départ était prévu pour bientôt et déjà le commissaire se préparait. Le tournoi aurai lieu sur une île appartenant à la famille Mishima depuis des années déjà. Le fait que le tournoi ait lieu sur une île esseulée ne rassurait pas Jun, bien au contraire. A l'écart de la population, il était bien plus facile de camoufler des meurtres et autres magouilles dont seul Kazuya avait le secret.

Néanmoins la jeune femme ne pouvait renoncer à son objectif. Et comme l'avait dit Lei, cela constituait le meilleur moyen pour approcher Kazuya.

A condition bien sûr de se hisser suffisamment loin dans le tournoi pour pouvoir l'affronter.

- « Alors Jun, tu es toujours avec nous ? » L'interrogea une nouvelle fois le commissaire.

- « Bien sur. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'abandonner. » Annonça t-elle d'un ton ferme.

- « Le départ est prévu dans six jours. Je propose que d'ici là chacun se repose de son côté. De toute façon je doute que Kazuya tente quoique ce soit contre nous. Il en aura parfaitement l'occasion pendant le tournoi. Alors profitez de ces derniers jours de repos car le vrai combat commencera une fois que nous serons à bord de l'embarcation. » Conseilla Lei.

Ses deux associées acquiescèrent chacune.

- « Peut-être devrais-je retourner voir ma famille avant de partir... » Soupira Jun, hésitante à l'idée d'une nouvelle confrontation avec son père. Mais partir sans les avertir de ce dans quoi elle s'engageait, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire ça.

Elle se décida donc à passer les informer de son départ, et enfin elle pourrait se concentrer entièrement sur son principal objectif. Arrêter Kazuya.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_- « Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » Demanda la petite fille au cheveux courts, seulement coiffés d'un serre-tête. _

_Celle qui l'accompagnait posa son doux regard sur celle-ci, en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Elle lui adressa un sourire puis lui répondit._

_- « Comment-trouves tu cet endroit ? _

_-C'est-c'est beau. » fit la petite émerveillée par mère nature. « Il y a pleins d'animaux ici maman tu as vu ? » _

_La mère sourit et laissa sa fille allait gambader dans la prairie verdoyante. Celle-ci était vaste, remplie de fleurs et autres plantations. La lumière du soleil rendait ce paysage encore plus magnifique y ajoutant une couche de féerie._

_La jeune enfant sautillait partout, comblée par tout ce qui l'entourait. _

_- « Maman regarde, un cerf là-bas !_

_-Oui Jun. Tu sais ce qu'il fait là ?_

_-Non ?_

_-Il protège la forêt. _

_-Il la protège ? De quoi ?_

_-Des dangers de l'extérieur. » Voyant que la petite ne semblait pas comprendre elle s'assit par terre, l'invitant à en faire de même._

_- « Vois-tu Jun, la forêt de Yakushima a toujours été un lieu sacré pour les Kazamas. C'est ici que nous venons méditer, car comme ce cerf, nous sommes les protecteurs de cette île. C'est en ce lieu que notre clan est né, il est donc normal que nous veillons à sa sûreté._

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Oui mais sache qu'en retour, la forêt aussi nous protège. Elle est sacrée pour nous._

_-Je ne comprend pas maman. Comment la forêt peut nous protéger ?_

_-Et bien, quand j'étais petite, mon père, donc ton grand père, me disait que tous nos ancêtres reposaient ici en paix. Et que même au-delà de la mort, ils continuaient de veiller sur nous, en se réincarnant en organismes vivant sur cette île._

_-Tu veux dire que le cerf que l'on a vu était un de nos ancêtres ? » S'exclama l'enfant._

_-Qui sait... » Lui sourit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux._

_- « Alors, c'est comme ça le Paradis?_

_-On peut dire ça oui. Tu sais, si je t'ai amené ici Jun, c'est parce que je veux que tu saches que si un jour tu as peur, et que tu ne sais plus où te réfugier, il y aura toujours une place pour toi ici, là où les tiens veilleront sur toi. Ne l'oublie jamais._

_-Oui maman. Mais je sais que je n'aurai pas besoin de ça, puisque tu seras toujours là pour me protéger hein maman ? »_

_-Bien sûr mon ange. Je te le promet. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me battrai pour te protéger.»_

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Osaka, Japon<em>_._

_Dojo Kazama._

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Jun était venu annoncer à son père et à son frère qu'elle partait pour Tokyo afin de mettre à bas les opérations de Kazuya.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup avancé dans sa mission. A son grand regret.

Elle arriva alors dans le jardin familial mais n'y vit ni son père, ni son frère. Elle eut beau les chercher partout dans le dojo, elle ne les trouva pas à son grand étonnement.

L'un des subordonnés de la famille s'approcha d'elle.

- « Bonjour Jun. Quelle belle surprise que de vous voir ici.

-Bonjour. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que tout se passe bien ici ? Je ne trouve mon père et mon frère nul part. Savez-vous où ils ont pu aller ?

-Oui, ils sont parti s'entraîner dans les montagnes. Je ne sais cependant pas quand ils reviendront. Voulez-vous les attendre ici ?

-Non ça ira. Il y a une autre personne que je dois passer voir. Si jamais ils reviennent, dîtes leur que je suis passée et que...et que je vais bien. » Leur dire la vérité au sujet de sa participation au tournoi était plus dur que ce qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait trop peur de les inquiéter. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Elle rebroussa chemin. Sachant qu'il lui restait six jours de repos, elle décida de partir vers le lieu où elle y était le plus en paix.

L'île de Yakushima.

C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard elle arriva enfin sur cette île paradisiaque, qu'elle chérissait tant de par sa beauté mais aussi le calme qu'elle inspirait à Jun.

La famille Kazama y avait fait construire une petite maison au sein de la forêt à l'écart des autres petits villages qui se situaient sur les bords de l'île.

Elle passa rapidement y déposer ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le cœur de la forêt, où une pierre tombale y était installée.

Jun s'agenouilla devant celle-ci et ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé.

Un passé qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui bien loin.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Treize années plus tôt..._

_- « Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Jun. »_

_La fillette s'exécuta aussitôt. Elle trouva face à elle, un gâteau, recouvert de fraises et de chantilly. Dessus étaient posées 9 bougies. _

_- « Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. » Lui fit chaleureusement la mère en lui embrassant la joue._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de joie, en s'engouffrant dans les bras de sa mère. _

_Sa mère était la source de son bonheur. Elle était chaleureuse, douce et aimante. Blottie contre elle, Jun se sentait si bien. En sécurité. Elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour se sa mère rien qu'en se serrant contre elle._

_Son père resta regarder la scène, attendri. Il aimait voir sa fille heureuse, de même que son épouse qu'il chérissait tant. _

_- « Maintenant ma puce, tu dois faire un vœu._

_-Un vœu ? Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est une tradition occidentale. Avant de souffler leurs bougie, les gens font un vœu._

_-Et il se réalise ?_

_-Et bien il faut essayer pour le savoir tu ne crois pas, Jun ? » _

_La petite fille se mit à rire, puis ferma la yeux. Priant de tout son cœur que son rêve se réalise. Puis enfin elle souffla l'ornement de flamme qui recouvrait son gâteau d'anniversaire. _

_- « Maintenant, tu dois ouvrir tes cadeaux ! » Intervint le père en donnant plusieurs paquets emballés à sa fille. «Mais si on disait aux garçons de venir nous rejoindre avant ?_

_-Oui ! » Cria la petite fille, les yeux pétillant de joie et d'excitation. Le père appela alors les deux garçons qui jouaient dans le jardin. Tout deux vinrent aussitôt souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Jun._

_- « Merci Jinzo » fit-elle au premier, puis elle se tourna vers le deuxième, âgé déjà d'une quinzaine d'année qui lui adressa un sourire. Il était grand et ses cheveux étaient coiffés vers l'avant. Ses yeux étaient comme deux perles noires._

_- « Merci à toi aussi...Tatsuya ! »_

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

><p>Jun resta contempler en silence la pierre tombale qui se trouvait face à elle. La tristesse apparut alors sur son visage.<p>

Elle avait tant de souvenirs...La nostalgie et la mélancolie s'installèrent dans le cœur de Jun. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer le nom graver sur la pierre tombale.

« Juri Kazama »

Épouse aimante et mère bien aimée...

Voilà ce qui pouvait caractériser cette femme.

- « Bonjour maman. Je n'étais pas venue te rendre visite depuis un certain moment déjà, je te demande pardon. Mais si tu savais tout les choses qui me sont arrivées ces derniers temps. » Commença Jun, qui avait gardé cette habitude de venir raconter à sa défunte mère tout ce qui lui arrivait dans sa vie. Ainsi, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés.

Elle raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivée. Sa légère dispute avec son père, sa rencontre avec Lei, le sauvetage de Michelle des hommes de Kazuya, et enfin les qualifications au King of Iron Fist Tournament 2.

Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir s'exprimer librement, hélas elle aurait préféré que sa mère puisse lui répondre et la guider dans ses choix.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un approchait dans son dos, et fut surprise de voir de qui il s'agissait.

- « Jinzo ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Jun, j'étais certain de te trouver ici. On s'est loupé de peu à Osaka. Père et moi étions sur le chemin du retour quand tu es passée au Dojo. Quand on m'a dit que tu étais partie voir quelqu'un j'ai tout de suite compris qui tu étais venue voir.

-Décidément on ne peut rien te cacher. » Sourit Jun en se levant. Elle tournait toujours le dos à son frère et rester face à la pierre tombale, où reposait sa mère.

- « A moi aussi elle me manque... » Émit tristement le jeune garçon. « Il n'y a pas un jour où je ne pense pas à elle. Je me demande toujours comment notre vie serait aujourd'hui si elle était toujours avec nous.

-Moi aussi. C'est parfois dur de tourner la page. Surtout quand on a perdu un être cher. Et puis, elle n'est pas la seule que l'on ait perdu ce jour là...

-Tu parles de « lui » ? »Demanda Jinzo, un brun suspicieux mais aussi avec un ton quelque peu énervé. Voyant sa sœur acquiesçait dans son sens, il reprit doucement : « On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé au final. Père nous a dit qu'il est mort mais parfois je m'interroge sur ce qui s'est passé ce jour là...

-Oui il est vrai que notre père n'est jamais rentré dans les détails. Mais je pense qu'il y a une raison à cela.

-Et tu te contentes de ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il ne nous a pas raconté toute la vérité. Tu n'as jamais voulu en savoir plus ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière cette histoire. Même si je sais qu' « il » est le principal fautif de « sa » prétendue mort, j'aurais tout de même aimé savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-Non car me rappeler de ce jour est suffisamment douloureux. Je ne veux pas en rajouter. » Termina Jun qui ne voulait pas aller plus loin dans la conversation, de peur de rouvrir de vieille blessure.

Jinzo comprit cela et n'en rajouta pas, préférant finalement changer de sujet.

- « Tu vas donc participer au King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 ?

-Tu m'as entendu ? Ça faisait donc un moment que tu étais là ?

-Désolé Onesan. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Au moins ça t'évite d'avoir à tout me raconter à nouveau.

-C'est vrai. Écoute, je devine ce que tu vas me dire, mais quoiqu'il arrive je participerai à ce tournoi. Ma décision est prise.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

-Je me suis fait des alliés précieux, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tous les deux sont aussi des experts en arts martiaux.

-Je vois que tu sais toujours bien t'entourer. » Lui fit fièrement son frère. Certes, il était toujours inquiet pour elle, mais le fait de savoir qu'elle n'y allait pas seule le rassurer. Cependant un détail n'avait pas échapper à ses oreilles. Notamment quand elle avait parler du sauvetage de Michelle des hommes de Kazuya.

- « Tu as affronté ces types ? Et tu as vu ce fameux Kazuya Mishima ? Il a l'air de quoi alors ?

-Oui j'ai dû me battre face à ces hommes pour protéger mon amie. Tout s'est bien terminé rassure-toi. Aucun de nous n'a été blessé. Quant à Kazuya...et bien il correspond à l'homme que l'on m'avait décrit. Son visage...je n'y ai vu que de la haine...Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu par le passé. Cependant je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de où ni quand. Je suis pourtant sûre...les traits de son visage, je les ai déjà vu.

-Tu dois te tromper. Je ne crois pas que l'on ait déjà eu affaire à lui.

-Peut-être... »Jun secoua la tête lentement. Elle devait se faire des idée. Toute cette histoire lui montait à la tête, elle devait se reprendre. « Bon Jinzo, il se fait tard et je vais devoir repartir pour Tokyo. Il me reste certaine chose à faire avant mon départ.

-Tu viens même pas voir père ?

-Non maintenant que je t'ai vu, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée que j'aille le voir. Tu pourras lui expliquer ce que je viens de te raconter.

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui c'est mieux comme ça. Dis lui de ne pas s'en faire surtout.

-Tu vas rentrer quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête je n'ai pas vraiment idée de comment ça va se passer une fois que l'on sera sur cette île. C'est sur l'une des îles appartenant aux Mishima. C'est pour ça que je ne serai pas joignable avant un bon bout de temps.

-Fais attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quant à toi, continue de t'entraîner car n'oublies pas que père compte sur toi pour prendre sa relève dans la gestion du Dojo. Et pour ça il te faut devenir encore plus fort.

-T'inquiète ! Je vais devenir plus fort que toi ! A ton retour, on s'affrontera et je te montrerai les progrès que j'ai fais !

-Ça marche Jinzo. Je te préviens je ne te ménagerai pas. » Lui sourit sa sœur. « Dès que le tournoi sera fini, je rentrerai à Osaka et nous nous affronterons dans un duel.

-Je prend ça comme une promesse ! » Sourit à son tour le jeune garçon en enlaçant sa sœur. Il rentrèrent ensemble sur l'île principale du Japon puis leur chemin se sépara à nouveau, Jinzo retournant à Osaka auprès de son père et Jun, allant se préparer pour le tournoi à venir.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard<p>

Jour de l'embarcation à destination de l'île Mishima.

_Tokyo, quartier Asakusa_

Lei termina enfin de préparer son sac, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié.

- « Chemises, tenue de combat,...hmm j'imagine que les pistolets ne sont pas tolérés...Non pas que je veuille m'en servir en plein combat mais s'il faut que j'arrête Kazuya, j'aurai pû en avoir besoin. » Soupira t-il.

Il reçut alors un appel sur son téléphone. C'était Gao, celui qu'il avait chargé de récolter des informations sur les Mishimas et aussi sur les Kazamas. En effet, Lei avait déjà entendu parlé de ce dernier nom de famille et il fut étonné que Jun en sache autant sur les Mishimas qui était une famille connue pour bien préserver ses secrets.

- « Alors Super Cop, prêt pour le départ ?

-Mouais, on peut dire ça. Bon ne tournons pas autour du pot tu veux. Le bateau part dans deux heures et il faut que je me dépêche d'arriver au port, donc si t'as des infos dis les moi.

-Ok ok. Cool mec. Bon pour ce qui est des Mishimas je n'ai rien trouvé de bien nouveau. Je ne crois pas que la transaction avec les russes se soit encore faite. Donc de ce côté là on est tranquille. D'autant qu'avec le tournoi, Kazuya n'aura sans doute pas le temps de s'occuper de ça.

-C'est sûr. De toute façon, avec ou sans cette histoire, il faut que j'arrête Kazuya. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare exactement mais il en a après une jeune amérindienne. Il voudrait s'emparer de son pendentif apparemment.

-Un pendentif ? Attend, ce mec est pété de tunes et tout ce qu'il veut, c'est chopé un pendentif ? Nan sérieux ?

-Oh que oui, j'ai assisté à la scène de mes propres yeux. Crois-moi, ce Mishima n'est pas net.

-Je vais essayer de me renseigner sur ce pendentif. Il a un nom ou quelque chose ?

-Non, je sais juste qu'il appartient à une tribu amérindienne. La détentrice de ce pendentif s'appelle Michelle Chang. Peut-être que cela t'aidera dans tes recherches.

-Très bien je m'en occupe.

-Sinon, est-ce que tu as pu te renseigner sur le nom Kazama ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cette famille était considérée comme l'une des plus puissantes durant l'ère Edo et qu'elle était respectée de tous car elle était composée de guerriers fiers et valeureux que l'on appelé « sangs purs ». Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce dernier terme, mais à mon avis ce clan avait une sacrée réputation.

-Sang pur ? C'est une étrange appellation...Rien d'autre ?

-A ce sujet là non. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu que je me renseigne à ce sujet ?

-Et bien, parce que je suis certain d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom là par le passé. Il me semble me souvenir de mon père prononçant ce nom.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai fait quelque recherche dans nos fichiers et figure-toi que ce nom y apparaît.

-Vraiment, et pourquoi ?

-Il y a treize ans, nous avions dû résoudre une affaire qui avait mal tournée. En effet, un jeune garçon issu de cette famille aurait été porté disparu suite à une querelle.

-Une querelle ? Avec qui ?

-C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Avec les Mishimas justement. Apparemment un affrontement entre ce garçon issu de la famille Kazama et un membre de la famille Mishima aurait mal tourné et ces derniers pour se venger l'aurait fait tuer.

-Sérieusement ? Jun ne m'a jamais parlé de cette histoire.

-Ton père était celui qui était en charge de l'affaire. Au final, on n'a jamais réussi à prouver que les Mishimas étaient responsables de ce meurtre. En faite, plutôt que de parler de meurtre je devrais parler de disparition. Car le jeune garçon en question...on n'a jamais été en mesure de retrouver son corps.

-Je vois...Étrange histoire. Peux-tu me dire quel était le nom de ce garçon ?

-Tatsuya Kazama. »

* * *

><p><em>Baie de Tokyo, Japon<em>

20h

Un immense bateau était accosté au port. Sur la coque était inscrit « Mishima Corporation ». Ce nom qui faisait si froid dans le dos.

Jun arriva en compagnie de Lei et Michelle devant ce qui allait être leur embarcation pour l'Enfer. Si l'on pouvait qualifier le tournoi qui les attendait de la sorte.

Ils purent voir qu'il y a avait de nombreux combattants autour d'eux. Ils avaient déjà croisé certains d'entre eux au cours des qualifications. Un peu plus de vingt participants prenaient part au tournoi.

Tous montèrent enfin à bord du gigantesque bateau qui pouvait accueillir certainement bien plus de 20 personnes.

- « Il ne fait pas les choses à moitié Mishima. » Fit Lei émerveillée par l'architecture du bateau. « Sympa pour une croisière !

-Lei nous ne sommes pas ici en vacances. » Jun ne put s'empêcher de le rappeler à l'ordre.

- « Jun détend toi. Je comprend que tu sois quelque peu tendue mais pour l'instant, tout se passe comme prévu donc ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller inspecter les lieux, histoire de voir si Mishima ne nous a pas tendu de pièges. Pendant ce temps vous les filles, profitez du voyage. »

Jun et Michelle le regardèrent s'éloigner, toujours avec son allure nonchalante.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bar où se trouvaient déjà un grand nombre de personnes qui semblaient avoir comme elle, d'un petit remontant.

- « Lei a peut-être raison, je m'inquiète trop vite. » Soupira Jun en s'asseyant près d'une table, suivi de Michelle.

- « C'est normal d'être inquiète Jun, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre venant de Kazuya. Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis rassurée de vous avoir à mes côtés. C'est bon de se sentir soutenu.

-Tu as raison. Nous sommes tous les trois dans la même galère si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. »

Elles restèrent un moment admirer le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elles, ce couché de soleil rendant la couleur de l'Océan plus étincelante que jamais.

Puis Jun décida d'aller faire un tour dans ses quartiers, voulant prendre une douche, afin de réussir à se détendre un peu.

Seulement, elle se perdit dans les immenses couloirs du bateau, ne trouvant plus à quel étage se trouvait sa cabine. Le long corridor dans lequel elle se trouvait été bien plus luxueux que les autres. Il était décoré d'une épaisse moquette rouge et les murs étaient tapissaient d'une somptueuse tapisserie blanche.

Les murs étaient également ornés de magnifiques chandeliers d'or.

Voyant à quel point l'endroit était luxueux, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle n'était certainement pas au bon étage et qu'elle devait se trouver dans celui des membres de la Mishima Zaibatsu.

- « Il ne vaut mieux pas que je traîne ici. » Dit elle à voix basse. Elle se dépêcha donc de s'en aller mais dans sa précipitation, elle percuta une autre femme.

- « Pardon excusez-moi.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention pauvre sotte. » Lui répondit l'autre.

Cette dernière était vêtue d'une longue robe rouge fendue, et avait les cheveux courts.

Anna Williams en personne, l'assistante de Kazuya, était elle aussi bien décidé à participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux afin d'assurer la protection de son leader.

Elle resta un moment fixer Jun de haut en bas avec un air de dégoût.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'une pauvre paysanne dans ton genre fait ici ? Nous n'accueillons pas n'importe qui sur ce bateau. Et encore moins à cet étage.

-Je suis une participante au tournoi. Et désolée pour le dérangement mais je me suis trompée d'étage. Cela peut arriver à tout le monde, non ? » Fit Jun quelque peu sur la défensive.

Alors qu'elle allait s'en aller, Anna lui bloqua le passage en se mettant droit devant elle. Son regard n'exprimait que le mépris.

- « Dis donc, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que tu peux me parler ainsi ? A ta place je présenterais des excuses immédiatement. Et puis qui me dit que tu n'es pas venue espionner Kazuya Mishima.

-Pas du tout. Je me suis trompée d'étage je vous l'ai dit. Et quant à vos excuses, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en présenterais. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Quelqu'un de nettement supérieur à toi ! » Fit Anna armant son bras afin de frapper celle qui osait lui tenir tête. Personne ne pouvait lui infliger un tel affront.

Son bras, dont l'extrémité faisait penser à une lance tant la main de la jeune Williams était fine et ferme, arriva à une vitesse phénoménale vers Jun. Celle-ci ne se laissa cependant pas surprendre, et esquiva le coup en décalant sa tête vers la gauche.

La jeune Kazama attrapa ensuite le bras de l'Irlandaise et la fit passer par dessus elle. Anna s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à se relever et jeter un regard assassin à l'héritière des Kazamas.

Jun se mit en position de combat devinant que son adversaire n'allait pas en rester là.

- « Toi...Tu crois que tu peux me mettre à terre de la sorte. Je vais te montrer qu'on ne moque pas de moi impunément ! »

Anna fonça à nouveau vers la japonaise et tenta de lui administrer plusieurs coup de poings que Jun para avec ses bras, mais elle ne put rien faire contre le coup de pied qu'elle reçut dans l'estomac et qui la projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Cependant, elle parvint à rester debout, sur ses deux jambes, et passa à son tour à l'attaque. Elle sauta en avant, puis pris appuie avec son pied gauche sur le mur à sa gauche et pris ensuite à nouveau appuie sur le mur de droite avec son autre pied, pouvant ainsi renforcer la puissance du coup de pied qu'elle administra à Anna en plein visage.

Celle-ci manqua de trébucher mais réussi à maintenir son équilibre. Elle remarqua une blessure qui s'était établie sur sa joue suite à la dernière attaque de Jun.

- « Maudite sois-tu ! » Fulmina Anna folle de rage.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à passer à nouveau à l'attaque, elle fut stopper dans son élan par une voix qui venait de derrière son adversaire.

- « Ça suffit Anna ! »

Elle reconnut immédiatement le son de cette voix, et cela ne la rassura pas.

Jun se tourna pour voir qui avait pu stopper l'Irlandaise dans son élan de haine et elle le vit.

C'était la deuxième fois.

Kazuya Mishima.

Elle n'aurait pas penser le croiser sur ce bateau. Ou plutôt elle aurait espérer ne pas le croiser. D'autant que ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas là.

Le visage du leader exprimait toujours la même chose. La colère et la haine.

Difficile si celle-ci était dirigée contre Anna ou contre Jun.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce dernier reprit la parole et s'adressa de nouveau à sa subordonnée.

- « Où est-ce que tu te crois ? Le tournoi n'a pas commencé. Alors abstiens-toi de te battre et de me causer des ennuis partout où tu vas, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je te jette par dessus bord !

-Mais c'est elle qui... » Mais le simple regard de Kazuya lui imposa le silence absolu. Un mot de plus et elle le savait, il mettrait sa menace à exécution.

Jun quant à elle resta de marbre face à ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. C'est donc ainsi qu'il parlait à ses employés ? Même ceux qui lui étaient le plus fidèle ? Cet homme n'avait donc aucune morale ?

- « Bien hors de ma vue maintenant ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla aussi sec jetant un dernier regard à Jun. Il était clair qu'elle aurait sa revanche. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Jun resta fixer Kazuya dans le blanc des yeux. Peut-être était-ce le moment enfin d'établir le contact avec lui. Aussi bien pareille occasion ne se représenterait pas. Surtout si elle perdait durant le tournoi.

- « Ce que je viens de dire vaut pour toi aussi.

-Kazuya Mishima c'est ça ? » Ignorant ce que le fils d'Heihachi venait de lui dire. « Je vois que votre réputation était bien fondée. On m'a toujours parlé de vous comme un homme sans une once de bien être et complètement enseveli par la haine.

-Et tu es ? »

Jun hésita un instant avant de répondre. Devait-elle lui dire qui elle était vraiment ? Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Mishimas sur son clan à nouveau mais de toute façon, au cours du tournoi, il finirait bien par savoir qui elle était.

- « Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? » Demanda Kazuya un brun arrogant et menaçant.

La mâchoire serrée et le regard aussi froid que de la glace, elle daigna finalement à lui répondre.

- Mon nom est Jun. Jun Kazama. »

_Kazama a t-elle dit ?_ Pensa Kazuya. _Ce nom m'est familier...Pourquoi ai-je cette impression de déjà-vu ? _

Il resta un moment la regarder, l'analysant de haut en bas. Comme si cela aller répondre à ses interrogations.

- Oh je vois. Tu es celle qui était avec l'indienne l'autre jour...Je me souviens de toi. » Sourit Kazuya qui s'approcha peu à peu de la jeune japonaise, qui ne recula pas, faisant preuve de courage et de détermination.

Était-ce de là que lui venait cette sensation de déjà-vu ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Les yeux de cette femme. Il lui rappelait ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Il ne parvint à s'en souvenir.

Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et à nouveau il reprit ce ton qu'il employait si souvent pour calmer les ardeurs de ses ennemis et aussi pour les briser psychologiquement.

- « Je devrais te tuer sur le champ pour avoir oser te dresser sur mon chemin, mais je pense que je prendrais le temps de bien te faire souffrir durant le tournoi. Histoire de m'amuser un peu avant de m'occuper de cette indienne. »

Les sourcils de Jun se froncèrent suite aux propos de l'homme qui se tenait désormais à 1 mètre d'elle. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle n'avait pas peur, à sa grande surprise.

- « Vous ne me faites pas peur Kazuya. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour vous faire arrêter ces immondes trafics et expériences que vous faites aux animaux. Et je me battrais pour atteindre mon objectif.

-Intéressant. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu m'arrêteras ? Je ne suis pas aussi faible que Anna. Loin de là...

-Je le sais. Vous êtes un Mishima après tout. Mais parfois, il ne suffit pas de sortir de puissantes attaques, la technique et le sang froid sont aussi d'importants atouts durant un combat. »

Kazuya resta longuement regarder la jeune femme qui s'entêtait à lui faire face. Elle dégageait une étrange aura qui d'une certaine façon apaisée la colère qui était en lui. Il ressentit cette drôle d'impression depuis le début de leur conversation.

- « Si jeune et déjà pleine de sagesse hein ? Enfin j'aurais tendance à parler de naïveté plutôt. Si tu crois pouvoir me battre avec tes techniques de second rang alors je crains que tu ne te berces d'illusions. » Il plaça son pouce et son index au niveau de son menton et rapprocha son visage du sien.

Jun ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à une telle initiative. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il était bel homme et que sa froideur constituait un certain charme. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela à un moment pareille ? Elle sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de cacher des émotions mais il semblerait que Kazuya s'amusait de la voir ainsi puisque ce dernier continuait de sourire.

Il lui susurra alors ces mots à l'oreille.

- « Quelqu'un de si faible que toi ne peut espérer battre un combattant d'élite tel que moi. Alors je te conseille de revoir tes exigences à la baisse si tu tiens un temps soit peu à la vie... »

En entendant cela, Jun se dégagea de la prise de Kazuya et le regarda avec mépris, ce qui semblait lui faire plaisir. Il aimait provoquer ses adversaires. Celle-ci s'était senti outrée par les derniers propos de Kazuya. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait d'insulter son clan en la traitant de faible disposant de techniques de second rang.

Son clan était valeureux et noble. Les Kazamas avaient toujours été considérés comme des guerriers au cœur pur et dont les seuls intentions étaient d'aider son prochain. Leurs âmes étaient ce qui faisaient leur force.

Une force qui autrefois rivalisa avec celle des Mishimas.

Jun se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de rejoindre ses amis, et dans un élan de colère et surtout de fierté, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers lui et lui jeta un regard glacial suivi de ces paroles.

- « Sache une chose Kazuya... » Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom avec autant de familiarité et aussi le fait qu'elle lui adresse un tel regard, rempli de détermination le surprit l'espace d'un instant.

Mais c'est surtout ses dernières paroles qui le marquèrent le plus.

- « ...Les Kazamas ne sont pas des faibles ! »

Kazuya ne put cacher sa surprise quant au ton employé par la jeune femme. Elle qui avait un regard et une voix si douce...Elle faisait preuve d'une détermination digne des plus grands combattants. Et Kazuya en avait conscience.

Elle sera sans doute une adversaire redoutable.

- « ...Kazama... »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain,<p>

_Ile Mishima, Japon_

Le bateau Mishima venait enfin d'accoster sur l'ile appartenant à cette glorieuse famille.

Les combattants descendirent les uns après les autres. Contents de retrouver la terre ferme.

La nuit avait été longue pour certain et notamment pour Jun qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir suite à sa conversation avec Kazuya. Elle n'avait pas dit à ses deux compagnons qu'elle avait eu une altercation avec Kazuya et l'un de ses garde du corps. Elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Surtout pas avant que le tournoi ne commence.

Tout les combattants étaient rassembler dans une immense salle.

Tous attendirent impatiemment la suite des événements. On les avait tous convoqué ici en leur disant que le déroulement du tournoi leur serait expliqué.

Et ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps avant que Kazuya, suivi de Bruce et Anna ne face leur apparition dans la salle.

Ces derniers ne dirigèrent vers l'estrade, là où Kazuya allait une nouvelle fois tenir un discours.

Le silence régna dans la salle.

- « Bonjours à vous. J'espère que le voyage n'aura pas été trop long. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que le tournoi ait lieu ici. Si j'ai décidé d'organiser le tournoi sur cette île, c'est tout simplement parce que celle-ci appartient à ma famille depuis des siècles, et c'est ici que mes ancêtres avaient pour coutume de s'affronter les uns les autres, afin d'évaluer le potentiel de chacun et les progrès effectués. Nous n'avions de cesse de vouloir gagner en puissance et c'est pourquoi étaient organisées des compétitions à l'instar de ce tournoi sur cette île entre les membres du clan Mishima. Il vaut mieux que vous sachiez une chose concernant ces anciens tournois...La puissance d'un guerriers ne peut se révéler que lorsque celui-ci combat corps et âme. C'est pourquoi, il s'agissait de luttes à mort. Et il en sera de même pour ce King of Iron Fist Tournament.»

L'annonce jeta un froid dans l'assemblée.

Tous les participants ne purent cacher leur surprise et pour certain leur inquiétude.

Des combats à mort ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai...

- « Je vous rassure, rien ne vous oblige à tuer votre adversaire. Si vous êtes trop lâche pour le tuer alors laissez lui la vie sauve. Mais je vous préviens. Celui qui arrivera jusqu'à moi aura intérêt à être prêt à tuer car moi, je serai sans pitié et je considère que le perdant ne mérite qu'une chose...C'est la mort. »

Jun serra les poing en l'entendant s'exprimer ainsi. Plus elle l'entendait parler, plus il la répugnait. Mais pourtant...depuis leur dernière rencontre, Jun se sentait troublée.

Cet homme...Il dégageait quelque chose de différent...Une aura sombre, meurtrière. Une aura démoniaque.

Pourtant quand leurs regards s'étaient échangés, elle y vit d'abord de la haine, cependant elle cru aussi y voir une profonde tristesse. Celle d'un homme détruit.

Mais quand elle le voyait là, sur l'estrade tenir un discours pareil, elle ne pouvait croire que cet homme ressentait une quelconque once de tristesse. Lui qui était sans pitié envers autrui.

- « Ce type...c'est vraiment un monstre. »Grogna Lei, hors de lui.

- « Trêve de bavardage. Il est temps que je vous explique comment va se dérouler le tournoi. Un tirage au sort fait par ordinateur va être fait vous annonçant à chacun qui sera votre adversaire. Tous les matches auront lieux au même moment mais se feront dans différents endroits de l'île. Vous serez tous éparpillez. Une fois que vous connaîtrez le nom de votre adversaire, nous vous indiquerons où vous devez vous rendre. C'est aussi simple que cela. Les matchs commenceront à 14h. »

Kazuya les invita à se tourner vers le grand écran qui se trouvait derrière eux. Les noms de tous les participants y étaient affichés. Et l'un d'eux attira leur attention, notamment ceux qui avaient participé au précédent tournoi.

- « Nom de dieu, alors il est bien vivant ! » S'exclama Lei qui eut du mal à ravaler sa salive. «Heihachi Mishima ! »

Il eut de nombreuses messes basses dans l'assemblée, ce qui ne surprit pas Kazuya. C'était évident que la nouvelle annonçant que son père était toujours vivant allait faire du bruit.

Le tirage au sort eut enfin lieu.

La tension dans la salle était palpable.

Jun ne put s'empêcher de serrer ses poings.

Puis enfin les différents matches furent affichés.

Jun mit du temps avant de trouver son nom parmi les autres, puis enfin elle le vit.

- « Jun Versus Kunimitsu.

-Tu commences fort Jun. » Lui fit Lei en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. « Tu vas affronter une redoutable combattante. Fais attention. Cette femme est dangereuse.

-Tu la connais ? » Demanda la jeune japonaise un brun anxieuse.

-J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Elle est mêlée à quelques sombres histoires. Je te conseille d'être prudente. Ne prend pas de risque inutile.

-Je croirais entendre mon père. » Sourit Jun.

- « T-ton père ? Ah je m'exprime comme ton vieux alors... » Dit-il à voix basse de sorte que Jun n'entende pas. Quoi de plus vexant pour l'amoureux d'être comparé au père de celle qu'il aime.

_J'espère qu'elle ne me voit pas comme un...vieux..._songea Lei. La situation était pourtant mal choisi pour penser à ce genre de chose.

- « Et toi qui affrontes-tu ?

-Euh moi, euh un certain King. Il a l'air un peu spé d'ailleurs...Il porte une tête de léopard ! Drôle d'idée ! » Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête en rigolant.

Puis les deux se tournèrent vers Michelle qui leur annonça son adversaire.

- « Ganryu...

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis sur que Kazuya a choisi lui même qui allait affronter qui !

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » L'interrogea Jun surprise par la réaction de son ami.

- « Ganryu est un homme de main de Kazuya ! L'ordure ! Michelle, il ne va te laisser aucun répit pendant ce tournoi.

-Je le sais bien. Mais je suis prête. Je vaincrai ce Ganryu. »

Kazuya resta regarder ces futurs adversaires discuter. Tout se passait selon son plan. Son père allait affrontait l'un des prototype Jack crée par les russes avec qui il avait crée récemment une alliance.

Kazuya n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Attendre. Attendre que ses adversaires viennent à lui.

Anna vint alors à lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

- « Lee vient d'arriver. Comme convenu il a amené le docteur Boskonovitch.

-Très bien. Dis-lui de m'attendre dans mes quartiers.

-Entendu. Par contre, il n'y a toujours aucun signe d'Heihachi.

-Il viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il ne manquerait pas une occasion pareille. »

Puis tout deux descendirent de l'estrade et croisèrent Lei, Jun et Michelle.

Anna lança un regard glacial à Jun tout en restant derrière son leader qui resta fixer la jeune amérindienne.

- « Les choses seraient plus faciles si tu te rendais. Enfin je vais prendre du plaisir à te voir hurler de douleur. Ton adversaire a pour ordre de me ramener le pendentif et de te tuer. Je lui ai dit de prendre son temps avec toi. Prépare toi à souffrir. » Ricana Kazuya en voyant le regard de Michelle se durcir.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le tuer ici et maintenant. Mais elle savait que c'était impossible.

Plus le learder de la MFE tourna son attention vers Jun.

Cette femme qui avait osé s'opposer à lui et qui continuait à lui faire face. Il était évident qu'elle était devenue l'une de ses cibles désormais.

- « Vu l'adversaire qui t'attends...j'espère que tu es prête car de toute évidence...tu vas mourir Kazama. » Il prononça son nom lentement, dans une tonalité grave. Comme si elle était doublée par une autre voix...celle d'un monstre.

A cet instant, le temps s'arrêta pour Jun. Les dernières paroles de Kazuya passèrent en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Kazama »_

Cette façon de prononcer son nom.

_« Kazama »_

Elle l'avait déjà entendu.

_« Kazama »_

Cette voix.

Un lointain souvenir commença à émerger dans sa mémoire.

Le souvenir le plus douloureux qui soit.

Elle ressentit le sentiment qu'il l'avait envahi ce jour là. Le jour où cette personne avait prononcer son nom de la même manière et lui avait adresser ces mêmes mots.

_« Tu vas mourir Kazama. »_

La douleur refit surface dans le cœur de la jeune Kazama. Celle d'un cœur complètement détruit. D'une âme esseulée.

Jamais elle n'aurait penser que ce souvenir lui reviendrait de cette manière là en mémoire.

Puis Lei la sortit de son désarroi.

- « Eh Jun ? Ca va ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh oui pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

- Ne te laisse pas démonter par Kazuya. Tu es plus forte que ça Jun ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas aimé que tu t'interposes en lui et Michelle la dernière fois ! » Lui affirma son ami avec un sourire réconfortant.

-Oui. Tu as raison. » Lui répondit Jun, mais qui était toujours plus préoccupée par ses pensées qu'autre chose.

Mais l 'heure n'était pas à la réflexion car le tournoi allait enfin commencer.

Oui, ils avaient tous eu le lieu de rendez-vous avec leurs adversaires.

Chacun alla donc vers sa future destination.

Les trois amis se séparèrent espérant tous les trois se qualifier pour le prochain tour et continuer ensemble l'aventure, si l'on pouvait appeler ce tournoi ainsi.

* * *

><p><em>Ile Mishima, Côte Est.<em>

Une grande prairie verte, seule la végétation régnait ici. C'était magnifique. L'endroit parfait pour Jun. Certes cela ne valait pas la magnifique forêt de Yakushima mais elle devait reconnaître que l'endroit était apaisant et n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour son premier combat.

L'un des officiels du tournoi l'y attendait.

Son adversaire étaient également là. En tenue de ninja, son visage caché par un masque. Elle tenait une sorte de poignard dans sa main.

Apparemment les armes étaient autorisées.

Jun n'y prêta pas davantage attention. Elle s'inclina pour saluer son adversaire et se mit en position de combat. L'autre en fit de même.

Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot.

Elles attendaient seulement le feu vert de l'arbitre pour commencer le combat.

Jun serra les poings et focalisa toute son attention sur son adversaire, prête à anticiper toutes ses actions.

Puis enfin.

- « Commencez ! »

Toutes les deux s'élancèrent en avant prêtes à en découdre l'une avec l'autre.

Elles étaient inconnues, elles ne se connaissaient pas mais pourtant, chacune allait se battre avec toute sa force et son âme dans le but de défaire l'autre, car toute deux avaient un objectif. Remporter le tournoi.

Et alors que Jun se concentrait sur le tournoi, une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de se replonger dans ses souvenirs qu'avaient éveillés les paroles de Kazuya.

Des souvenirs étaient enfouis au plus profond de Jun et qui constituait sa plus grande tristesse.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_- « Jun, sauve-toi, je t'en prie sauve toi ma chérie, ne reste pas là._

_-Mais non je ne peux pas t'abandonner maman ! » Pleura la fillette accroupie, tentant d'aider celle qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde._

_Elles étaient seules, seules sur cette montagne faites de forêts et des rocheuses. Personne ne pouvait venir les secourir. _

_Les deux étaient trempées jusqu'aux os tant la pluie était abondante. Une pluie torrentielle telle qu'on en voit seulement dans les pays tropicaux. Le petite fille tremblait de froid mais aussi de peur._

_La femme étendue au sol, ne cessait de tousser et de gémir de douleur. Une marre de sang se trouvait sous celle-ci. _

_Bien que mal en point, elle voulut rassurer sa fille en posant sa main sur la joue de cette dernière._

_- « Sois forte. Ne pleures pas. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi. » Lui sourit-elle._

_- « M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_-T...Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite il y a longtemps ?_

_-O-Oui. Tu avais dit que tu me protégerais toujours._

_-Et-et bien c'est ce que je vais faire. C'est pour ça que... » Haleta t-elle, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. « C'est pour ça que tu dois partir afin de me permettre de tenir ma promesse. »_

_La petite émit un gémissement mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre._

_-Maintenant cours ! Cours le plus loin possible et ne te retourne pas ! _

_- « N-non !_

_- « Fais ce que je te dis ! Par pitié Jun va-t-en ! » La supplia sa mère, qui était allongée par terre, sur le ventre, à moitié meurtrie. _

_Son visage était bafoué de blessures, de même que son corps tout entier. Voir sa mère dans un tel état brisa le cœur de l'enfant, qui se sentait impuissant face à ce qui arrivait._

_Elle tirait désespérément son bras, tentant de la relever. _

_- « Je t'en supplie maman relève toi » Sanglota-t-elle. « Lève toi, lève toi. » Répéta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée en continuant de tirer sur le bras de sa mère._

_Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas assez de force pour soutenir sa mère, elle se remit à pleurer._

_- « Je peux pas..._

_-Jun, pars. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, vite sauve-toi avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. Je ne veux pas partir en sachant qu'il aurait pu t'arriver malheur. Je veux que tu... » Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle se mit à cracher du sang. Ses organes vitaux avaient été touchés._

_- « Maman !_

_-C...Ca va aller. » Toussa-t-elle, crachant des gerbes de sang. _

_- « M-maman... _

_- « ...Je veux que tu survives...Alors pars... »Emit-elle faiblement._

_- « Non maman je veux pas partir sans toi, je veux pas ! » Hurla t-elle en fermant les yeux. _

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous les moment qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère, celle qui lui avait presque tout enseigné. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne plus la revoir sourire comme avant, de se faire consoler quand elle était triste, de ne plus pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras._

_C'était inimaginable._

_Plutôt mourir se dit-elle._

_Un long silence s'était installé._

_N'entendant pas de réponse de sa mère, elle s'inquiéta pensant que le pire venait d'arriver, elle réouvrit les yeux dans la précipitation pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi sa mère ne disait plus rien tout à coup._

_Elle était toujours là, respirant difficilement. Elle fut alors soulagée un instant. _

_Un court instant seulement, car elle remarqua que l'attitude de cette dernière n'était plus la même. Elle ne lui criait plus de partir, elle était presque bouche bée. _

_Alors elle comprit qu'elles n'étaient plus seules quand elle vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer, passant de la douleur à l'effroi. _

_- « Mon Dieu...Il est là... »_

_Fin du Flash back_


	6. Fighting Spirit

_« Maintenant cours ! Cours le plus loin possible et ne te retourne pas ! »_

_« Jun, pars. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, vite sauve-toi avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. »_

_« Mon Dieu...Il est là... »_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 6 :<span> Fighting Spirit**

_Ile Mishima, Côte Est._

_Zone B._

Lei et son adversaire King avaient déjà entamer leur match depuis plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient tout deux de force égales, mais le policier devait bien reconnaître que son adversaire lui donnait du fil à retordre. Lei avait beau être doué aux arts martiaux, il participait rarement à ce genre de compétition et il n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu l'occasion d'affronter un lutteur de la trempe de King.

Lei devait se contenter d'esquiver les attaques de son adversaires, car il le savait, s'il se faisait attraper par celui-ci, il lui ferait subir une de ses prises les plus puissantes et ça en serait terminé de lui.

Le policier opta pour la stratégie suivante, esquiver et attendre que son opposant laisse une brèche exploitable afin d'y placer une contre-attaque.

Seulement pour l'instant il n'en voyait aucune et il commençait de plus en plus à subir les coups de son adversaire.

_Il faut que j'en finisse et vite,_ pensa Lei, _avant que ce ne soit lui qui me batte ! _

Et ce moment d'inattention manqua de lui coûter cher. King saisi le chinois par la taille et le balança par dessus lui. Lei s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. Le lutteur n'en avait cependant pas fini, il l'attrapa par les deux pieds et commença alors à tournoyer sur lui-même tout en tenant Lei qui craignait le pire.

Et il avait raison.

Plus le lutteur tournait sur lui même, plus l'impact du coup allait être violent.

Il lança alors le policier droit sur un arbre qui se fissura suite à l'impact. Lei en eut le souffle coupé.

Il eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, et son adversaire courra vers lui pour lui administrer son ultime attaque, cependant Lei n'était pas décidé à rendre les armes, bien au contraire.

Et c'est malgré la vive douleur qui régnait dans son dos que l'inspecteur se baissa au tout dernier moment et donna un violent coup de pied dans les jambes de King qui perdu l'équilibre mais réussit à se reprendre. Seulement c'était trop tard.

Lei avait réussi à se créer l'ouverture qu'il attendait depuis le début.

A peine King eut le temps de se tourner vers l'expert en Kung Fu, que celui-ci lui enchaîna une série rapide de coups de poings dans l'estomac. L'attaque fut redoutable et King eut du mal à s'en remettre d'autant que son adversaire n'en avait pas fini avec lui puisqu'il aperçu ce dernier pivoter une fois sur lui-même avant de lui balancer un coup de pied d'une violence rare qui le mit K.O.

L'arbitre annonça Lei comme vainqueur du match.

- « Pfiou, c'était moins une... Les combattants sont vraiment redoutables ici. J'espère que tout va bien pour Jun et Michelle. Si je me dépêche je pourrais peut-être assisté à la fin de leurs matchs. »

Le lieu de combat de Jun était assez proche de là où se trouvait Lei, c'est pourquoi il décida de s'y rendre. Voir si son amie en avait fini avec son opposant et si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait lui apporter son soutien.

* * *

><p><em>Ile Mishima, Côte Est.<em>

_Zone A._

Elle avait beau être une experte en art-martiaux, elle n'avait jamais participé à ce genre de tournoi. Là où les combats à mort étaient autorisés et même encouragés.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans pareille situation.

Cela la répugnait de participer à une telle chose. Elle se sentait souillée. Elle se savait incapable de tuer qui que ce soit mais si jamais elle se retrouvait confronté à un adversaire qui ne lui laisserait pas le choix...Le ferait-elle ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Sa détermination avait beau être grande, elle ne se sentait pas capable de tuer quelqu'un pour atteindre son objectif, aussi louable celui-ci soit-il. Il allait donc qu'elle fasse en sorte de ne pas avoir à se trouver dans une telle situation.

Mais l'adversaire qu'elle affrontait ne semblait pas prête à renoncer à ce combat, loin de là.

Kunimitsu.

Cette femme masquée était aussi vive que puissante.

Jun avait du mal à parer ses attaques tant celles-ci étaient rapides et d'une précision inouïe.

Kunimitsu fit un bond et attaqua Jun par les airs. En tant normal, une telle attaque aurait été risquée, cependant la femme au masque était d'une telle agilité que rien n'y fit.

Jun croisa les bras au dessus de sa tête afin de bloquer le coup de pied qui lui était destiné. Or la puissance utilisée par son adversaire était telle qu'elle en fut projetée au sol.

A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que l'autre combattante était déjà au-dessus d'elle prête à l'égorgée vive avec son poignard. Mais la jeune japonaise eut le réflexe de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver le coup qui aurait pu s'annoncer mortel.

Elle se releva en vitesse seulement elle n'eut même pas le temps de contre-attaquer que Kunimitsu était déjà repartie à l'attaque et lui asséna trois violents coups de poings dans l'abdomen.

Jun se heurta violemment contre l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement au moment de l'impact.

_Si je continue comme ça je suis certaine de perdre_, pensa t-elle. _Cette femme est forte, je ne pourrais pas la vaincre aussi facilement que mes adversaires lors des qualifications._

L'autre l'attendait. Elle semblait vouloir s'amuser encore un peu.

- « Dépêche toi. Si tu sais te battre prouve-le. » Lui fit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Jun resta la fixer longuement. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire les expressions de son adversaire, à cause du masque, la dérangeait quelque peu. Elle pouvait cependant sentir que cette femme était en proie au mal.

Les ténèbres étaient présent en elle.

Jun tenta de se ressaisir et se mit en position de combat. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Le stress du premier match ? Non ce n'était pas ça.

Le discours de Kazuya annonçant que chacun était autorisé à tuer l'autre l'avait totalement refroidie.

Avait-elle peur ?

Peut-être oui.

Elle ne voulait pas tuer, cependant elle ne voulait pas non plus se faire tuer. Et se dire que son adversaire elle n'hésiterait pas à l'achever sur place la terrorisa l'espace d'un instant.

Allait-elle mourir ici ?

Kunimitsu décida de repasser à l'action et fonça une nouvelle fois vers la japonaise qui se prépara à se défendre. Une fois encore elle dû se contenter de parer et esquiver lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à placer une attaque.

Kunimitsu prit un malin plaisir à se défaire de la défense de Jun et à lui administrer ses plus puissantes attaques, la frappant à l'estomac et au visage. L'héritière du sang Kazama commença à faiblir.

Son corps était endommagé mais aussi sa volonté. Elle doutait d'elle. De sa capacité à participer au tournoi. De faire face à des adversaires d'une telle envergure.

Au final, elle n'était pas de taille.

C'est ce que son esprit ne cessait de lui répétait.

Elle finit par s'écrouler au sol.

Non corps et son esprit refusait de continuer le combat.

Kunimitsu posa son pied sur le dos de la jeune femme et y exerça une pression impressionnante.

Jun hurla de douleur. Son adversaire ne put s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque.

- « Tu es vraiment faible. J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pu te qualifier au tournoi. Un coup de chance j'imagine. Remarque cela me facilite la tâche. J'ai une quête à accomplir et toi tu n'es qu'un obstacle que je dois éliminer. »

Jun ne répondit rien. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et n'affichaient plus aucune détermination.

- « Si tu n'es pas capable de tuer, alors c'est toi qui te feras tuer. C'est la loi du plus fort. »

Ses paroles lui rappelèrent alors celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de qui lui avait déjà dit cela. Une seule personne en était capable.

Une seule.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_La jeune Jun s'entraîner durement aux arts martiaux. Elle ne cessait de vouloir progresser pour que son père soit fière d'elle. Elle voulait parfaire ses techniques, même du haut de ses neuf ans. _

_Bien qu'elle soit jeune, cela n'entravait en rien sa détermination. _

_Mais pour cela, elle devait suivre un entraînement rigoureux, même si cela revenait à prendre des mauvais coups._

_Ce fut le cas lors de cet entraînement. Elle avait beau utiliser tout ce qu'elle avait appris, son adversaire était presque sans pitié et ne lui laisser aucune chance. _

_Elle était un genou à terre, et tenta de se relever, mais ses côtes la faisait souffrir. _

_- « Tu veux devenir forte, mais franchement tu es loin d'avoir un niveau digne d'un vrai Kazama. » Lui fit l'autre d'un ton sec et amer._

_- « Je...Je fais de mon mieux. Je te le jure...grand frère._

_-Je n'en suis pas convaincu. J'aurais déjà pu t'écraser si je l'avais voulu. D'ailleurs si ça n'avait pas été moi ton adversaire, mais quelqu'un d'autre tu serais déjà morte ! »_

_La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux face aux durs propos de celui qu'elle appelait grand frère. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec lui ? _

_Elle se mit alors à pleurer face à la honte qu'elle représentait aux yeux de son adversaire. _

_- « Je suis désolée...Je..._

_-Sois plus forte que ça Jun. Lors d'un vrai combat tu ne peux pas te mettre à pleurer de la sorte face à ton adversaire. Tu dois le faire plier par ta seule volonté et non le laisser te dominer, ne serait-ce mentalement ! Allez debout ! » Lui ordonna le jeune garçon. _

_Et alors qu'elle tenta de se relever, une voix vint mettre fin à ce combat._

_- « Ça suffit ! Tu en fais trop comme toujours, Tatsuya ! »_

_L'adolescent tourna sa tête vers son père qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. Il avait suivit leur combat depuis le début et même si il voulait voir Jun devenir plus forte, il n'était pas question qu'elle ait à souffrir pour en arriver là. _

_- « Je comprend que tu veuilles la pousser au delà de ses limites mais n'oublies pas qu'elle n'est qu'une enfant._

_-Lorsque j'avais son âge, vous n'hésitiez pas à me traiter de la sorte père._

_-N'exagère pas Tatsuya. Tu n'avais pas le même niveau qu'elle et puis, tu as un rôle plus important à jouer à l'avenir. Ne l'oublies pas._

_-Reprendre les reines du Dojo Kazama, je le sais, vous ne cessez de me le rappeler. Cependant, il est important que nous renforcions la puissance des membres de notre famille. Nous n'allons pas rester éternellement caché dans ce dojo._

_-Nous n'allons pas encore avoir cette discussion. La puissance est source de haine et de conflit. C'est ce qui pousse les hommes à s'entre tuer, et cela va à l'encontre de nos valeurs, je croyais te l'avoir appris._

_-Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça ! Si tu n'es pas capable de tuer, alors c'est toi qui te feras tuer. C'est la loi du plus fort !_

_-Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à ce que tu dis Tatsuya. Si on faisait cela, nous vivrions en anarchie. Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on obtient la paix et tu le sais. _

_-Il faut pourtant un leader pour guider les autres. Et si nous le faisons pas, ce sont les Mishimas qui le feront ! _

_-Ça suffit ! » S'énerva le père hors de lui face aux propos de son fils. Ces derniers n'étaient pas dignes d'un Kazama. _

_Tatsuya et son père restèrent se défier du regard, puis finalement, l'adolescent fini par soupirer et tourna les talons afin de quitter la pièce. Il adressa un dernier regard à sa jeune sœur. _

_- « Je suis peut-être dur avec toi Jun mais plus tard, crois moi, tu seras confronter à des adversaires bien plus rudes que moi et qui n'auront aucune raison de te laisser la vie sauve. Un guerrier qui ne fait pas preuve d'une détermination de fer ne pourra jamais gagner. Si l'esprit et le corps ne font pas qu'un alors tu es certaine de perdre. »_

_Jun regarda longuement son grand frère qui finit par ajouter sans se retourner._

_- « N'oublies jamais pourquoi tu te bats. »_

_Fin du flashback_

* * *

><p>Jun toussa plusieurs fois puis serra ses poings.<p>

- « Je-Je suis ici pour mettre fin aux méfaits de Kazuya...Je n'oublie pas pourquoi je suis là. » Murmura t-elle.

Repensant aux paroles de son frère aîné, elle trouva la force de se relever, et ce malgré la pression exercée par le pied de Kunimitsu.

Celle-ci fut surprise par cette soudaine force de volonté dont Jun faisait. Elle pensait qu'elle avait abandonné le combat.

Jun avec toute force parvint à se dégager de cette mauvaise phase, et roula sur le côté puis se remit sur ses deux pieds et de nouveau en position de combat. Son regard avait changé, il n'exprimait plus la peur mais le courage et la détermination.

- « J'ai laissé la peur m'envahir et à cause d'elle j'en ai oublié l'essentiel... »

Elle ne se battait pas pour elle seulement. Elle était là également pour ses amis. Pour Michelle et sa mère. Pour Lei. Elle n'était pas ici simplement en tant que agent du WWWC, ni même en tant que Kazama. Elle participait à ce tournoi en tant que femme, une femme qui cherchait la justice dans ce bas monde.

Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras.

- « Prépare toi. Ma prochaine attaque sera la dernière. » Annonça t-elle.

Kunimitsu se prépara à ce qui allait venir.

Jun se lança à l'attaque, et entama sa série de combat par un coup de coude au menton de la femme ninja, qui du reculer de quelques pas. La jeune japonaise enchaîna avec plusieurs coups de poings qu'elle octroyait à son adversaire tout en tournant sur elle même, technique aussi appelé White Heron Dance. Elle conclut par un double coup de pied sauté ce qui projeta l'autre dans les airs.

A peine avait-elle heurté le sol que Jun repassa à l'offensive en tournant sur elle même une fois encore, mais cette fois-ci dans le but de donner des coups de pied au ras du sol à son adversaire. Jun avait baptiser cette technique Leg cutter, et elle portait bien son nom.

Kunimitsu ne put esquiver et trébucha à nouveau.

Jun décida d'en finir par un puissant uppercut dans la machoire de la ninja qui fut une fois encore projeté dans les aires.

Mais ce coup-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se relever.

Jun fut déclarer vainqueur.

Elle était essoufflée, son dernier enchaînement était lui avait coûté ses dernières forces.

Elle dirigea son regard vers le ciel bleu au dessus d'elle et prononça doucement.

- « Merci. »

Elle entendit alors une voix au loin l'appeler. C'était Lei.

- « Jun ! Ca y est tu as gagné ?

-Oui. Tu m'as vu me battre ?

-J'ai regardé seulement la fin du combat. Tu t'es bien débrouillée dis moi. Kunimitsu était vraiment une adversaire de taille en plus.

-C'est vrai, j'ai manqué de perdre espoir à un moment. C'est en partie grâce à toi et Michelle si j'ai pu l'emporter.

-Ah-Ah bon ? Comment a t-on pu t'aider ?

-Tout les deux, vous êtes devenus une force pour moi. » Lui sourit-elle. Lei ne put s'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant lui dire ça. Il eut du mal à cacher sa gène et rétorqua en rigolant.

- « Eh bien si j'ai pu contribuer à ta victoire j'en suis ravi. » Il termina sa phrase en riant, en ayant toujours du mal à effacer ses émotions.

- « Et puis...je n'étais pas seule... »

Ces derniers mots interpellèrent Lei qui arrêta de rire et fixa Jun.

- « Comment ça tu n'étais pas seule ? Je ne comprend pas.

-J'ai reçu un soutien. Un soutien moral si l'on peut dire.

-De qui ? »

Jun s'en alla de ce qui avait servi de lieu de combat et sans se retourner fit :

- « De mon frère. »

Lei la regarda s'en aller. Il resta un instant pensif.

- « Ton frère... ? » Fit-il à voix basse. « Parlait-elle de... »

Il finit par la suivre et tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où combattait Michelle.

Ile Mishima, Côte Sud Est.

Les deux camarades se dépêchèrent et durent courir à travers une immense forêt. Ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats de Kazuya qui ne les arrêtèrent pas dans leur course.

- « Il faut que l'on fasse vite ! J'espère que son match s'est bien passé ! » Fit Lei à Jun.

- « Elle est forte, je suis sûre que ça a été !

-En tout cas les gardes n'ont même pas cherché à nous arrêter ! Suite à l'incident que l'on a provoqué à la MFE il y a peu de temps je pensais qu'ils nous auraient surveillé de près !

-Tu sais, on est sur l'île de Kazuya, il peut nous abattre où et n'importe quand ! Alors franchement, maintenant qu'il nous a dans ses filets, je pense qu'il va prendre son temps ! » Déclara Jun un brun essoufflée.

- « Tu as raison ! »

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent enfin sur les lieux et la scène qu'ils découvrirent étaient tout sauf celle à laquelle ils s'attendaient.<p>

Michelle était là debout face à Ganryu qui lui était à genoux à terre en train de lui parler.

- « Jamais je n'aurais pu blesser une femme aussi belle et charmante que vous.

-Euh d'accord... » Fit Michelle quelque peu désarçonnée. Elle s'approcha de lui. « S'il vous plaît relevez vous et reprenons le combat là où nous l'avons laissé.

-Impossible, jamais je ne lèverai la main sur vous ! Je ne comprend pas que Kazuya m'ait ordonné de vous tuer ! Oh jamais je ne ferais une telle chose ! Il n'a pas dû voir la déesse que vous êtes !

-Euh non mais je rêve.

-Non c'est moi qui doit être en plein rêve ! Rencontrer une créature aussi exquise que vous, jamais une chose pareille ne pourrait m'arriver dans la réalité. »

Il continua pendant un moment son monologue. Michelle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se demandé même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège.

- « Michelle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Nous avons juste échangé quelque coups et puis soudain il s'est mis à s'excuser disant que jamais il ne me blesserait où je ne sais quoi.

-Sérieusement ? » Demanda Lei interloqué. Une partie de lui avait envie de rire en voyant cette scène, mais une autre comme Michelle, resta suspicieuse.

- « Qu'est ce que je suis censée faire ? Même si c'est un ennemis, je ne me vois pas le mettre K.O maintenant. Il ne fait même plus attention à ce que je dis... » Dit elle en regardant le sumo continuait son discours.

- « Excusez moi... »

Rien à faire le sumo ne cessait pas sa tirade romantique.

- « S'il vous plait... »

Toujours rien. Michelle désespérée se tourna vers Lei et Jun.

- « Je crois qu'on ne communique pas là... »

Lei ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps.

Ils étaient censés être dans le tournoi d'arts martiaux le plus réputé au monde avec des combattants tous terrifiants les uns que les autres. Tous de vrais guerriers.

Et là ils avaient à faire à un sumo complètement dominé par l'amour et qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres gardes du corps du monstrueux Kazuya.

- « Comment il a pu se faire embauché par Kazuya, il devait être bourré ce jour là, c'est pas possible. » Ricana t-il.

Ganryu lui était toujours en train de clamer haut et fort l'amour qu'il vouait à Michelle.

A croire qu'il était seul dans son monde.

Il finit par s'arrêter et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur l'indienne, sur laquelle il avait de toute évidence flashé.

Il s'approcha et lui pris ses deux mains.

- « Lady Chang, je vous promet que lorsque nous nous reverrons, j'aurai ouvert mon propre ring et je serai enfin devenu Yokozuna. A partir de ce moment là, je serai enfin digne de vous.

-Okkkk. Mais...Attendez où partez vous ?! Et le combat ? » S'interloqua t-elle en le voyant s'en aller.

- « Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas encore digne de vous et je refuse de vous blesser ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais vous chercher ! » Lui fit-il d'un ton romantique pensant que cela aurait un quelconque effet sur la jeune femme qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Elle resta bouche bée et tourna sa tête vers l'arbitre qui ne semblait pas lui non plus avoir bien compris ce qui venait de se passer.

- « Euh bon et bien Michelle Chang je vous déclare vainqueur. »

Ainsi les trois amis purent se qualifier pour la phase suivante du tournoi. Bien que pour Michelle cela avait été relativement simple, Lei et Jun devait reconnaître qu'ils appréhendaient quelque peu la suite du tournoi. Le niveau des adversaires qu'ils avaient dû affronter dépassé ceux à quoi ils s'étaient attendus.

Et ils le savaient, le prochain tour serait sans doute encore plus difficile.

* * *

><p><em>Ile Mishima, Tour centrale.<em>

Jun en compagnie de ses amis, rejoignit la tour centrale de l'île. Ils voulaient profiter que les matchs étaient en cours de déroulement pour enquêter davantage sur où se trouvait la mère de Michelle.

Kazuya ne la leur rendrait pas comme ça. Ça c'était sûr. Même si Michelle daignait à lui donner le pendentif, elle savait pertinemment qu'il les tueraient elle, sa mère ainsi que Lei et Jun. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'essayer de la libérer avant la fin du tournoi.

L'endroit était immense, autour de la tour centrale, qui faisait relativement penser au building que l'on trouvait au sein de Tokyo, il y avait plusieurs autres tours, certes plus petites mais toujours impressionnantes.

On se serait cru dans une sorte de ville miniature. Et encore, vu le nombre de tours présentes, on se serait dans l'un des quartiers d'affaires de Tokyo. Il fallait reconnaître que l'île était immense et que les Mishimas avaient les moyens de s'offrir pareil luxe.

Les infrastructures étaient dignes de celle que l'on pouvait trouver au Japon. Il y avait des fontaines situaient un peu partout autour de l'arène de combat.

Pas de doute, il s'agissait de bâtiments appartenant à la MFE.

Seulement la sécurité semblait être sacrement renforcée autour de cette fameuse tour où logeait Kazuya et ses innombrables soldats.

Mais alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de la zone, ils remarquèrent qu'un combat allait avoir juste lieu en bas de la tour.

Il n'y avait pour l'instant qu'un seul combattant et l'arbitre qui attendait.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arène si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Le combattant était un vieil homme, qui avait les mains derrières le dos et était à moitié courbé, ce qui surprit Lei qui se demandait comment un homme de cet âge avait pu se qualifier.

- « Je pensais que tous les matchs avaient lieu à la même heure. Pourquoi celui-ci n'a t-il toujours pas commencé ? » S'interrogea Lei.

A cela le vieil homme se tourna vers lui et lui répondit en souriant.

- « Mon adversaire est un homme très occupé. Après tout il est le roi ici si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

-Hein ? De quoi parlez vous ? Le roi ? » Le questionna Lei qui ne comprenait pas bien où voulait en venir le vieillard.

- « Mon Dieu, regardez... » Fit Michelle en retenant son souffle.

Maintenant Lei comprit enfin ce que voulait dire son interlocuteur. Le roi ou plutôt le maître des lieux étaient présent parmi et eux, et lui aussi participait au tournoi. A leur grande surprise.

- « Kazuya... »

Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers eux. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. Son adversaire ne l'impressionnait nullement. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité.

- « Je trouvais aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de soldats éparpillés ici, maintenant je comprend mieux, ils sont venus protéger leur chef. »S'agaça Lei.

En plus ce dernier allait combattre un vieil homme. Le pauvre, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

C'est ce que fit remarquer Lei. Mais Michelle ne put s'empêcher de le contre dire.

- « Ne sous estime ce vieil homme Lei, il s'agit de maître Wang, il est reconnu comme étant l'un des plus grands experts en arts martiaux. Et malgré son âge sa force n'en est pas moins impressionnante. »

Lei se contenta de reposer les yeux sur les deux combattants qui se faisaient face.

Il remarqua que Wang esquissait un sourire.

- «Kazuya, comme tu as grandi...

-On se connais vieil homme ? » Lui fit le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu d'un ton presque arrogant.

- « Moi je te connais. Tu es le fils de Heihachi et aussi le petit-fils de mon plus cher ami... »

Kazuya se raidit en entendant cela. De lointains souvenirs tentaient de faire surface au fin fond de son esprit. Oui, l'homme dont parlait Wang Jinrei, Kazuya le connaissait très bien. Une des personne qui lui avait apporté quelques jours heureux dans sa pénible vie.

Jun descella une once de tristesse dans les yeux sombres du Mishima. Son cœur lui fit mal un moment.

_A l'instant, qu'est ce que c'était ? J'ai cru ressentir une immense vague de détresse. K-Kazuya ?_ Songea Jun.

Puis elle fut assaillit par une vision. Un petit garçon allongé sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

_« Maman...Grand-père...revenez...je vous en supplie...ne me laissez pas seul... » _

-Qu-Qu'est ce que c'est ?... »Murmura t-elle.

-Jun, ca va ? »

Mais elle était encore perdue dans la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir et c'est la voix de l'enfant désespéré qui l'a sorti du trouble dans lequel elle était plongé.

_« REVENEZ ! »_

La jeune Kazama poussa un hoquet de surprise et fit même un pas de recul. Lei et Michelle s'interrogèrent sur ce qui arrivait à leur amie. Son comportement était pour le moins étrange.

- « Hey Jun, t'es toujours avec nous ? »

La japonaise secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et jeta un œil à Lei qui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour elle.

- « Oui, oui ce n'est rien, j'ai eu comme un étourdissement. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Cette réponse ne convainquit pas vraiment ses alliés mais ils allaient devoir se contenter de ça pour l'instant, d'autant que la conversation entre Kazuya et Wang reprit.

- « Alors tu le connaissais...

-Oui, Jinpachi était mon meilleur ami. Il m'a toujours parlé de toi en bien, disant de toi que tu étais un enfant déterminé et courageux, prêt à tout pour protéger les siens.

-Tsss...Tout ça c'est du passé maintenant !

-Oui c'est ce que je vois. Que dirait ton grand-père s'il te voyait comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il t'a élevé !

-Il ne m'a pas élevé. Ce vieillard m'a abandonné pour me laisser aux griffes d'Heihachi. Alors savoir ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi aujourd'hui m'est égal.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne t'a pas abandonné.

-Silence. Tu ne sais rien de mon histoire, ni même celle de mon clan alors...

-Au contraire jeune homme. J'en sais bien plus que toi. C'est toi qui ignore tout en réalité. Ton père t'a caché une bien sombre vérité concernant les Mishimas, et crois-moi il est préférable qu'il en soit ainsi. » Puis il adressa un regard vers la jeune Jun.

- « Trève de bavardages. Nous sommes ici pour nous battre alors que le combat commence et qu'on en finisse vieillard ! »

Suite à ces propos les deux combattants se mirent en place, prêts à combattre.

Lei, Michelle et Jun retinrent leur souffle. Ils allaient enfin voir l'un des plus puissants combattants se battre. Ils le savaient, ils n'auraient peut-être pas l'occasion d'avoir une pareille chance à nouveau.

Et enfin la bataille pris place. Les coups de Kazuya était une puissance inouïe. Même s'il n'avait pas encore mis à terre les vieil homme, particulièrement agile, ils savaient que celui-ci, aussi vaillant et doué qu'il soit, ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à cette force destructrice.

Plus leurs poings se heurtaient et plus le combat gagnait en intensité et en violence. Kazuya, qui avait des yeux si sereins habituellement, bien que maléfiques, avaient ici un regard meurtrier, non plutôt assoiffé de sang. Il voulait voir le sang de son adversaire coulé à flot. Tel une bête sauvage qui veut déchiqueter sa proie avant de la dévorer.

Jun ressentit alors à nouveau ce sentiment de mal être. Quelque chose au fond lui criait de sauver le malheureux.

_« Quelle est cette horrible sensation. Comme si une force me pousser à mettre fin à ce combat avant que le pire n'arrive. » _Pensa-t-elle.

Son attention se reporta sur le combat à nouveau. Le pauvre Wang commençait à perdre du terrain. Il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se défendre et d'esquiver. Mais même cela s'avérer être une tâche presque impossible. Kazuya ne lui laissait pas l'ombre d'une chance.

Wang regarda le jeune Mishima qui s'approchait de lui lentement. Ses yeux, ses yeux étaient comme injectés de sang. La haine à l'état pur, voilà ce que c'était.

- « Qu...Qu'es-tu devenu Kazuya ? On croirait voir un monstre. »Souffla Wang. « Tu n'es plus ce petit garçon dont Jinpachi me parlait si souvent.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis un monstre. Et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Ma vie en tant qu'humain n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir pour moi.

-De quoi parles-tu ? A croire que tu te prend pour un Dieu.

-C'est presque ça oui. Je me prend juste pour un être supérieur.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Rien du tout. Tu prétends connaître l'histoire de mon clan ? Je doute que tu connaisses toute la vérité. Sinon tu serais déjà en train de m'implorer...Non, en faite, tu n'auras même pas eu l'audace de venir m'affronter.

-De quelle vérité tu parles ?

-Tu n'es pas un Mishima, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je te le dise. Et puis pourquoi le ferai-je ? Même ton soi-disant ami n'a pas voulu te la dire cette vérité. Remarque je peux le comprendre, tu ne le considérerai plus qu'un homme bon si tu savais cela. Après tout il s'agit de notre plus sombre secret. »

Les traits de Kazuya était devenu dur.

Cette vérité était-elle si abominable que ça ? De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ?

Wang savait que Kazuya ne bluffait pas. Ses yeux exprimés une telle intensité, il était impossible qu'il mente.

Qu'est-ce que Jinpachi n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui avouer ? Ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance ? Ou ne lui avait-il rien dit pour le protéger ?

Tant de questions et aucun moyen d'obtenir les réponses.

Wang était perdu dans ses pensées et désormais ses angoisses.

Kazuya profita pour foncer à vive allure face à Wang, qui était devenu trop curieux à son goût. Il lui administra plusieurs coups féroces qui mirent le vieil homme rapidement à terre, encore déboussolé par les derniers propos de Kazuya.

Cette fois-ci c'était la fin. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre. Il n'avait ni la force, ni la volonté de se battre. Ce combat était terminé pour Wang. Enfin presque. Car le leader de la Mishima Zaibatsu n'en avait pas encore fini.

Sa proie était à terre. Il était maintenant temps de la mettre sous terre.

Il s'approcha en souriant.

Le sourire de Lucifer prêt à abattre son courrroux.

- « Arrête Kazuya le combat est terminé ! »Hurla Lei.

Les paroles du policier n'atteignirent pas le monstre qui attrapa le vieil homme par le col et dressa sa main vers l'arrière. Telle une lame qui allait trancher la gorge du malheureux.

- « Il va le tuer. » Souffla Michelle tétanisée.

Kazuya allait mettre en pratique les paroles qu'il avait prononcé lors de son discours de « bienvenu » à l'ensemble des participants.

Et alors que son poing allait s'abattre sur Wang, une ombre surgit de nulle part et parvint à attraper le bars de Kazuya avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa cible.

- « Qu...Encore toi ?! » Cracha l'agresseur.

- « Le combat est terminé et tu le sais parfaitement Kazuya. Le tuer ne t'apportera rien. » Fit d'un ton ferme la belle Jun, qui avait une fois encore osé se dresser face à Kazuya.

- « De quoi tu te mêles femme ! Tu n'as pas à intervenir durant les combats. A moins que tu ne veuilles prendre sa place ?

-Crois-tu vraiment m'intimider avec tes menaces ? Tu es sans aucun doute le plus puissant combattant en terme de force, mais ça s'arrête là ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur de t'affronter, bien au contraire ! »

Lei resta un long moment contempler son amie. Elle avait pris un ton si ferme face à ce monstre de Kazuya. Mais surtout, il avait senti un grand pouvoir émaner d'elle. Elle avait quelque chose de différent.

Ses paroles...Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle était en effet prête à l'affronter ici et maintenant.

Lei en était persuadé en tout cas.

Kazuya lui avait du mal à contenir sa colère, il ne rêvait que d'une chose. C'était de fracasser le crâne de cette japonaise qui lui barrait la route.

Sa rage était à son comble et pourtant, il se retrouva incapable de lever la main sur elle. Non, il se sentit comme apaisé à son contact.

Il posa ses yeux sur la main de la jeune femme, qui le tenait toujours fermement.

- « Lâche moi...Sinon c'est toi que je brise. »

Jun s'exécuta mais elle sentit que son opposant s'était un peu calmé. Juste un peu.

- « Pourquoi faut-il en permanence que tu te mêles de mes affaires ? Que cherches-tu vraiment ?

-Je veux simplement mettre fin à tes méfaits ! Et je suis prête à user de la force s'il le faut, même si selon moi, ce n'est pas ça qui te ramènera dans le droit chemin.

-Me ramener dans le droit chemin ? Pauvre idiote ! J'ai choisi de mon plein gré cette voie, car c'est elle qui m'apportera la puissance de dominer le monde, c'est elle qui me permettra de tous vous réduire à néant, et c'est elle qui me conduira vers le pouvoir absolu.

-Tu es fou. Ta soif de pouvoir finira par te détruire. Tu ne seras même plus toi même ! Pourquoi vouloir absolument acquérir de la puissance, toi qui es l'un des plus puissant combattant, hein ?! » S'énerva Jun, ne comprenant pas une telle obstination. Elle découvrait pour la première fois à quel point un homme pouvait être cruel et manipulateur.

- « Pour pouvoir abattre ma colère et ma haine sur le monde entier. Je veux que tout le monde subisse mon courroux...Je veux que le monde souffre comme moi j'ai souffert par le passé. »

A cela, Jun resta sans voix. Cette douleur et cette détresse qu'elle avait ressenti précédemment et qui provenait de Kazuya. Elle ne les avait donc pas imaginés. D'ailleurs quand son regard croisa de nouveau celui de ce dernier, elle y vit une profonde tristesse.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un homme fou et égocentrique dont la folie consiste à tuer pour le plaisir. Non, ce sont les yeux d'un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre, et à qui la vie ne semble n'avoir jamais eu quelque chose à offrir.

A cet instant, le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Elle n'entendait que son souffle et celui de Kazuya. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls au monde.

Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait en sa présence.

Comme si il n'y avait qu'elle et lui en ce bas monde. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment.

- « Comprends-tu ce qu'est la douleur Jun Kazama ? Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être rejeté par ce monde ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui tournait le dos. Bien au contraire.

-Bien sur que si. Mais une créature telle que toi ne peut comprendre ce qu'est le mal. Moi je vis dans le mal, je suis le mal. Je n'ai pas décidé d'être ainsi, mais le monde m'y a poussé. »

Jun ne sut que répondre. Il semblait plongé dans des abysses si profonde que plus personne ne pouvait le sauver.

Il fit volte face et commença à s'en aller. Puis il adressa de dernières paroles à la jeune femme.

- « Pourquoi es-tu si persuadée que tu peux me vaincre Kazama ?

-C'est simple. Tu es très fort Kazuya, oui je peux sentir ta puissance au plus profond de mon être... »Fit-elle en croisant les main devant sa poitrine, tout en fermant les yeux. Puis elle releva la tête vers celui qu'elle s'était juré d'arrêter. «Mais la puissance ne fait pas tout. Tu es peut-être fort mais il te manque quelque chose de crucial.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-L'esprit du combat. Si ton corps et ton esprit ne font pas qu'un alors tu es sûr de perdre. »

Kazuya resta sans rien dire un moment.

L'esprit du combat ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

- « Tsss...Qui a bien pu t'apprendre de telles sornettes ?

-Le plus talentueux des combattants que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

-Tiens donc ? Et où est ce prodige ?

-Il est mort. Parce que comme toi, il s'est laissé envahir par sa soif de vengeance. Parce que comme toi, il a oublié ce qu'était l'esprit du combat. » Emit-elle sombrement.

Kazuya ne rajouta rien, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Jun puis s'en alla pour de bon cette fois. Suivi de prêt par ses gardes du corps.

Lei lui resta regarder Jun qui était en train d'aider Wang à se relever.

- « De qui parlais-tu Jun ? Serait-ce...Tatsuya Kazama ? »

Jun de son côté proposa à Wang de s'appuyer contre elle pour marcher.

- « Merci mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien aimable, mais vous n'auriez pas du vous interposer de la sorte. Ce n'était pas très prudent.

-Je le sais bien. Mais vous laissez périr sous ses coups m'aurait été insupportable. Et puis, je vous l'ai dit, je ne crains pas Kazuya.

-Oh ça je le sais bien...Vous n'êtes pas une Kazama pour rien.

-P-Pardon ?

-Oui mademoiselle Kazama, je connais bien votre clan, je pourrais même dire très bien.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Venez me rejoindre devant le temple qui se trouve au nord l'île ce soir, nous pourrons discuter plus tranquillement. »

Jun accepta mais se demander bien ce que Wang pouvait savoir sur son clan. Etait-il au courant de toute leur histoire? Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Quoique après tout, il avait été ami avec un Mishima selon ses dire, alors tout était possible. Et puis il avait prétendu au début du combat connaître la vérité au sujet du clan Mishima, puis il l'avait regardé.

Le doute n'était pas permis, il connaissait l'existence du conflit entre les Mishimas et les Kazamas.

Mais Jun s'abstint de le questionner pour le moment. Elle en aurait l'occasion le soir même et elle préférait avoir cette discussion dans un coin reculé, pour ne pas éveillé la curiosité de certains.

Lei vint l'aider à emmener Wang jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et une fois cela fait, tous repartirent dans leurs quartiers.

* * *

><p><em>Quartiers de la Mishima Zaibatsu.<em>

La 1ère journée du tournoi venait de s'achever.

Les combats avaient été animés et rudes pour la plupart.

Déjà une bonne partie des combattants avait été éliminé.

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de regarder les vidéos de l'ensemble des matchs. Il voulait voir quel serait le niveau de ce tournoi. Et une chose était certaine, c'est qu'il n'était pas déçu.

Bien entendu il ne put s'empêcher de visionner le match qu'avait livré son père face à P-Jack qui avait, comme prévu, fini en miette. Heihachi n'avait pas perdu de temps avec ce robot. Il s'en était débarrassé en l'espace d'une minute.

Sa chute du haut de la falaise ne l'avait en rien affaibli, ça c'était sûr.

Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Puis Kazuya finit par regarder la vidéo de Jun. Bien qu'elle avait été en difficulté, elle s'en été remarquablement bien sorti. Vaincre Kunimirsu n'était pas chose aisée, même pour un combattant expérimenté.

Kazuya put sentir de la tension émané de sa charmante garde du corps. Celle-ci ne parvenait même pas à contenir sa colère.

- « Pour qui elle se prend cette petite peste ! Et puis défier Kazuya de la sorte ! Je la hais !

-Calme toi Anna, pas de quoi se mettre dans un pareil état. Je suis sûr de toute façon qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Elle était tétanisée. » Fit Bruce d'un air nonchalant.

Les deux principaux alliés de Kazuya entourés leur leader qui était assis dans son bureau, ne cessant de se repasser en boucle, les paroles de Jun.

- « Elle n'avait pas peur. » Fini-t-il par annoncer.

Anna et Bruce se tournèrent vers Kazuya surpris par les propos de ce dernier.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Allons Kazuya bien sûr qu'elle avait peur ! Je ne connais personne qui ose te tenir tête, alors ce n'est pas cette garce de paysanne qui va...

-Elle n'avait pas peur, car cette femme est forte. A la différence de toi...Anna. Elle savait que je pouvais tenter de la tuer à tout moment, mais quoique je tente, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait su parer. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer...

-Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda à son tour Bruce.

- « Quand elle m'a agrippé le bras j'ai senti quelque chose...Une force...Un pouvoir émanait d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était... »

Et alors qu'un silence commença à s'installer, une voix sortie d'outre tombe vint répondre à l'interrogation du leader.

- « Le pouvoir du clan Kazama, voilà ce que c'était ! »

Tous tournèrent leurs têtes en provenance de la voix grave qui venait de s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

Et ils furent tous surpris de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Cet homme que tout le monde avait cru mort pendant deux longues années. Celui qui était à l'origine du 1er King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Celui qui était à l'origine de tout.

Celui qui était considéré comme un Dieu du combat par certains.

Mais il était surtout celui qui avait créer la haine présente en Kazuya.

- « Heihachi... »Prononça finalement ce dernier après une fois encore, un éternel silence.

**Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Evil Eyes

**Tekken 2 : In The Eyes of The Devil**

Chapitre 7 : Evil Eyes

- « Le pouvoir du clan des Kazamas dis tu... »

Voilà les premiers mots que Kazuya adressa à cet homme censé être mort.

Tous avait cru à sa fin définitive. Mais c'était mal connaître Heihachi Mishima, actuel leader du clan Mishima, et père de Kazuya.

Une bataille décisive entre ce père et ce fils s'était déroulé lors du dernier tournoi, laissant Heihachi pour mort et permettant ainsi au fils maudit d'accéder à un trône qui lui paraissait légitime.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu leurs retrouvailles après deux années sans se voir.

Après un éternel silence interminable, Kazuya repris la parole voyant que son père ne semblait pas prêt à en dire davantage sur le clan des Kazamas.

- « J'imagine que tu es venu ici pour émettre je ne sais quelles menaces.

-Allons Kazuya, pourquoi ferais je une chose pareille ? Une personne ne menace une autre que lorsque celle-ci lui inspire une quelconque crainte. Toi tu ne m'impressionnes nullement. Nous savons tous les deux comment ce tournoi va finir, fils.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Une vermine telle que toi n'est pas digne d'être mon père.

-Tsss. Tu te donnes de grands airs mais au final tu ne fais rien d'autre que d'aboyer comme le chiot apeuré que tu as toujours été.

-Toujours ces mêmes insultes. Tu ferais mieux de changer de disque et me dire ce que tu fais dans mon bureau. Tu n'es pas venu ici sans raison. »

Heihachi eut un large sourire, il s'avança lentement vers le bureau de Kazuya. Puis se dirigea vers l'une des immenses baie vitrée et contempla la vue. On y voyait l'intégralité de l'île depuis cette pièce.

- « Alors Kazuya. Qu'est ce que ça fait de diriger la Mishima Zaibatsu ?

-Je me sens plus puissant que jamais. » Répondit rapidement Kazuya avant d'ajouter : « Et toi Heihachi, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être jeté du haut d'une falaise ? »

A cela, le père émit une sorte de grognement sourd. S'il avait pu, il se serait lancer sur Kazuya, et lui aurait la peau ici et maintenant. Mais il se retint. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir.

- « Je dois dire Kazuya que j'ai été surpris lorsque tu m'as effectivement lancé du haut de cette maudite falaise à l'issu du dernier tournoi. Ne me dis pas que tu as cru que j'allais en mourir ? Si un avorton de ton espèce à pu en sortir vivant alors il était évident que j'en serais ressorti indemne. »

Indemne, il ne l'était pas totalement. Une cicatrice était visible sur sa poitrine mais elle n'était en rien comparable à celle de Kazuya.

Le fils indigne se leva de son fauteuil et vint faire face à son père. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparaient. La tension était à son comble.

Anna et Bruce avait bien conscience qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à intervenir, sinon ils ne donnaient pas cher de leur peau.

Kazuya daigna finalement à reprendre la parole, d'un ton aussi menaçant qu'un poignard prêt à déchiqueter votre peau.

- « Je dois dire que je suis ravi de voir que tu es revenu d'entre les morts vieillard, car maintenant je vais pouvoir de tuer à mains nues et tu mourras en sachant que je t'ai absolument tout pris. Absolument tout.

-Tu rêves Kazuya. Cela n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

-Si et cette fois-ci, je vais te faire découvrir un avant goût de la puissance que renferme mon corps. Un pouvoir dont tu ne disposeras jamais.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas. »

Le père n'avait pas réellement apporté de signification aux paroles de son fils. Et pourtant il aurait dû. Car Kazuya venait de laisser entrapercevoir une partie d'un bien sombre secret.

Si seulement Heihachi l'avait écouté à ce moment.

Hélas, le père diabolique répliqua simplement :

- « Profite de tes derniers instants, car à l'issu de ce tournoi, je te garantis une mort de laquelle tu ne reviendras pas. La Mishima Zaibatsu retombera entre mes mains et j'effacerai toute trace de ton existence. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire. Je veux tu vives tes derniers jours dans la crainte de la plus douloureuse et de la plus lente mort qui soit.

-Va en Enfer. Tu me fais perdre mon temps. »

A cela Heihachi émit un simple ricanement. Son fils n'avait pas changé. Leur combat s'annonçait intéressant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il ajouta :

- « Kazuya...

-Quoi encore ? »

Cette fois ci, l'aîné adressa un regard bien plus sombre à son fils.

- « Le clan des Kazamas...ne le sous estime pas. Il fut autrefois notre plus grand rival. Alors écoute bien. Ne prend pas cette femme héritière de ce maudit clan à la légère. Elle pourrait rapidement devenir un ennemi redoutable.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce clan. Qu'a t-il de si particulier pour que même toi, tu daignes à t'en méfier.

-Une pouvoir inexplicable. Capable de faire plier un Mishima. Crois-moi Kazuya, tu ferais mieux de tuer cette femme dès que tu en auras l'occasion. Avant que son pouvoir ne s'éveille totalement.

-Mais de quel pouvoir parles-tu à la fin ?!

-Le pouvoir des sangs purs. » Conclu Heihachi en s'en allant, avant que Kazuya ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le fils resta un long moment sans rien dire, se demandant bien pourquoi son père l'avait mit en garde contre cette femme. Cette réaction de la part de son géniteur l'avait surpris. Il avait eu l'air sérieux dans ces propos. Comment cette femme pouvait elle représenter une menace ?

- « Tu vois Kazuya, je t'avais bien dit que cette paysanne allait nous causer des soucis. Tu devrais me laisser m'occuper de son cas. Je peux aller lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. » Suggéra la sulfureuse Anna, attrapant le canif glissé dans son porte jarretelle.

- « Non. On va procéder autrement. » Gronda Kazuya.

Ses deux acolytes le regardèrent un brun intrigué,mais leur leader n'en dit pas plus. Ils seraient mis au courant bien assez tôt de toute façon.

Tout deux quittèrent la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ils savaient que leur patron avait besoin de se retrouver seul.

- « Tout ça n'augure rien de bon... » Émit l'expert en kickboxing avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- « Tu t'en fais pour rien Bruce. Tu vois bien que Kazuya n'a pas du tout l'air inquiet. Je suis certaine qu'il manigance quelque chose. Il me tarde de savoir quoi. » Sourit Anna en s'en allant vers ses quartiers, laissant le pauvre Bruce seul avec ses inquiétudes.

- « Je le sens pas ce tournoi. Mais alors pas du tout. »

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps là, le sinistre leader était resté seul dans ses quartiers...<p>

Il ne réalisait pas encore que ses retrouvailles avec son père venaient d'avoir lieu. Tout c'était passé si vite.

Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés. Son père le traitait toujours comme un moins que rien. Et sans cesse Kazuya devait répondre aux incessantes provocations de ce dernier.

Toujours la même histoire.

Toujours la même rengaine.

En 28 ans, rien n'avait changé.

Heihachi n'était pas prêt à reconnaître que son fils était devenu un adversaire redoutable, à sa hauteur, à sa juste valeur.

Kazuya ne cherchait plus la reconnaissance de son père, et ce depuis des années déjà. Mais une partie de lui n'espérait qu'une chose pourtant. Voir le respect dans les yeux de son père. Et que ce respect se transforme ensuite en crainte. Car Kazuya le savait, il surpassait Heihachi.

Il était plus puissant que lui en tout point.

Il détenait la Mishima Zaibatsu, plus forte que jamais. Il avait toute un régiment sous son commandement.

Il avait battu Heihachi au dernier tournoi et rien ne l'empêcherait de réitérer l'exploit.

Mais ce qui rendait Kazuya aussi confiant, ce n'étaient pas toutes ces choses.

Non, loin de là.

Kazuya détenait quelque chose que son père désirait ardemment. Le plus puissant et le plus sombre pouvoir existant.

Un pouvoir qui existait depuis les temps anciens. Un pouvoir qui était apparu avec l'Homme.

Un pouvoir qui était aussi une Malédiction.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Il tombait._

_Il ne cessait de tomber._

_Il avait l'impression que jamais son corps ne percuterait le sol._

_Il ne voyait même plus son père de là où il était._

_- « Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir » Ne cessa-t'il de répéter. Comme si cela aller le sauver._

_Il avait l'impression que cette chute était interminable. _

_Qu'allait-il se passer une fois qu'il s'écraserait par terre ?_

_La mort, était-ce ça qui l'attendait ?_

_Il n'avait que 5 ans. Il n'avait encore pour ainsi dire pas vécu. Il ne savait rien de vraies joies de la vie. Se faire des amis, aller à l'école, rencontrer des filles, trouver l'élue de son cœur, se marier, avoir des enfants...Il n'allait rien connaître de tout ça ? Juste parce que son père en avait décidé ainsi ? _

_Mais qui était-il pour décider si oui ou non, il pouvait vivre ?_

_Avant de mourir, n'est on pas censé voir notre vie défiler sous nos yeux ?_

_Kazuya lui n'avait presque rien connu de la vie._

_Les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait, étaient les rares moments passés avec sa mère et son grand-père. Les seuls moments de paix qu'il n'ait jamais connu, avant que l'Enfer ne s'abatte sur lui par la main de son père. _

_Son père. Son propre père. Le responsable de son infinie souffrance._

_Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée car ça y est._

_Son petit corps d'enfant se heurta de la manière la plus violente qui soit contre le sol dur comme du béton._

_Il hurla. _

_Un cri si puissant qu'il pourrait fissurer un rocher tout entier._

_Il aurait pu se déchirer les cordes vocales dans il hurla en ressentant cette douleur lui empoigner la poitrine._

_Mon dieu, comment pareille douleur pouvait-elle exister._

_Comme si on venait de le transpercer._

_Et ce qu'il vit le fit horreur._

_Son corps ne s'était pas contenter de percuter le sol. Il avait été transpercé de la manière la plus ignoble qui soit. _

_Au milieu de sa poitrine gisait une partie du rocher dans lequel il s'était empalé._

_Le sang coulait à flot._

_Il cria, s'époumona, pleura. _

_Mais rien n'y fit. La douleur, cette insupportable douleur était toujours là. _

_Elle lui déchirait les entrailles, dans tous les sens du terme. _

_Il cogna ses poings, ses pieds contre le sol, comme si cela allait le sortir de ce pétrin. _

_Il ne cessait de pleurer et de hurler. Criant à l'aide. Implorant un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas, de l'achever ici et maintenant. Pour qu'il n'ait plus à endurer tout cela._

_Personne ne l'aiderait. Il le savait et il comprit qu'il allait devoir se dégager de cette mauvaise, très mauvaise posture._

_Tant que son corps pouvait bouger, alors il devait continuer de se battre._

_Il releva tout doucement son corps. De la manière la plus délicate qui soit, puis sans réfléchir davantage, s'extirpa de la roche, devenu son nouveau bourreau._

_Là une nouvelle sensation grandit en lui. _

_Le dégoût. _

_Sentir et voir se trou béant dans sa poitrine manqua de le faire chaviré dans l'inconscience. Son corps était complètement meurtri. Tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir d'une manière incommensurable. _

_Devait-il abandonner ? Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne serait jamais en mesure d'escalader la falaise entière et de remonter faire face à son père. _

_A quoi bon continuer ? _

_Mais un sentiment plus fort que tout le maintenait éveillé._

_- « Je vais te tuer père...Je vais... »_

_Sa haine._

_Sa haine envers son père, qui avait atteint un point de non retour._

_Il ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. _

_Quelques heures auparavant. Il était prêt à la tuer._

_Maintenant, non seulement il voulait le tuer, mais il voulait le voir souffrir autant que lui souffrait à ce moment précis. _

_- « Je ne peux pas mourir , je ne peux pas mourir... »_

_Malgré tout ses efforts, il commença à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Il voulu se donner la force de continuer en pensant à celle qui lui avait été si chère autrefois. Sa mère._

_- « Maman...Aide moi... »_

_Celle qui lui avait donné la vie et qui l'avait chérie de tout l'amour qui soit. _

_- « Maman...A l'aide...Par pitié...à l'aide.. »_

_Cette pensée pour elle aurait dû l'apaiser et lui permettre de partir l'esprit en paix. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas..._

_- « Maman...Maman » fit-il en crachant plusieurs gerbes de sang, « Maman...Comment as-tu pu...Comment as-tu pu me laisser avec ce monstre...Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça... »_

_La pauvre femme était morte il y a déjà plus d'un an, emportée par la maladie. _

_Heihachi, déjà bien avant la mort de celle-ci avait commencé à avoir un comportement des plus ignobles. Il s'en était pris à Jinpachi, son propre père. Il avait été impliqué aussi dans plusieurs sombres histoires. Mais jamais il ne s'en était pris à sa femme, ni même à son fils. Mais jamais il n'avait montré un réel amour pour eux. _

_Il avait aimé sa femme pendant de nombreuses années, mais sa soif de pouvoir avait pris le dessus sur ses sentiments et bientôt il se détourna d'elle pour obtenir plus de puissance. A la mort de celle-ci, la seule once d'humanité en lui avait disparu avec elle. Et c'est à partir de là que le cauchemar de Kazuya commença._

_- « Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner maman...Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser avec lui...Tu es partie...Comme grand père...Vous m'avez abandonné... »_

_Il toussa à nouveau, sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Il allait mourir, il le savait. _

_- « J'ai mal...J'ai tellement mal...Tout ça c'est de ta faute maman, jamais tu...tu n'aurais pas dû mourir... » le visage du garçon qui jusque là était resté tourné vers le sol, se releva tout doucement. Et là, le visage doux et enfantin avait laissé place à un masque de haine et de fureur sans nom. _

_Il reprit avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, et de la voix la plus abyssale qui soit : « Tout ce que je peux espérer maintenant, c'est que...c'est que tu sois en train de brûler en Enfer. » _

_Le petit garçon si innocent jusque là venait de prononcer des paroles dignes de Satan._

_Une haine sans commune mesure. _

_Voilà ce qui venait de naître chez Kazuya. Une haine à l'égard de son père, de sa mère , de son grand-père...une haine à l'égard de tous. _

_Envers le monde entier. _

_Il ne pardonnerait à personne. Absolument à personne._

_Il avait l'impression d'entendre toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait de près ou de loin rire...rire de son sort. _

_Pendant que lui souffrait un martyr inimaginable, le monde continuait de tourner...en paix. Le laissant seul face à la pire souffrance qui soit._

_Non, il ne pardonnerait à personne. Il leur ferait tous payer. Il allait tous les tuer._

_La rage au ventre, le jeune Mishima tenta de ramper._

_Il voulait remonter là haut. _

_Rien ne l'arrêterait. Pas même la souffrance._

_Puis il sentit une vague de chaleur l'entourait, une puissance venue d'en dessous vint lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer sa route._

_- « Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-qui se passe... ? »_

_Il ne vit qu'une épaisse brume violette l'entourer. N'importe qui aurait trouver cette aura suffocante et invivable, mais Kazuya lui la trouva presque...réconfortante._

_Une silhouette commença à se dessiner face à lui. De large ailes, des cornes, et surtout des yeux rouges comme le sang qui ne cessaient de le dévisager. _

_Qu'était-ce donc... ?_

_- « Toi...Ton âme ne cesse de crier... Tes cris, je les entends depuis les Enfers...Ces cris qui ont paru comme un doux bruit à mes oreilles...Ces cris de rage qui m'ont fait sortir de mon sommeil sans fin._

_-Qui...Qui es-tu ? » Fit-il en plissant les yeux. Sa vue se brouillait. Il ne voyait qu'une silhouette floue face à lui. _

_- « Je suis celui qui est à l'origine de la puissance du clan Mishima. Je suis celui qui fut vénéré par vous tous autrefois. Je suis celui qui va te permettre d'accomplir ta vengeance..._

_-Tu es..._

_-Je suis la Malédiction du clan Mishima. »_

_Fin du Flasback_

* * *

><p>La nuit était maintenant totalement tombé sur cette île de la mort, où chacun des combattants y connaîtraient le châtiment qu'il mérite.<p>

Après une journée faite de combats sanglants, les combattants retournèrent chacun dans les logements qui avaient été mis à leur disposition. Il faut dire que Kazuya n'avait pas lésiné sur les infrastructures présentes sur l'île, assurant aux guerriers le repos et le confort dont ils ont besoin. Après tout, certains d'entre eux vivent là leurs derniers jours.

Jun, Lei et Michelle avait réussi à se qualifier pour le tour suivant. Il était possible que l'un d'eux affronte Kazuya lors du prochain combat. Et c'était ce qu'ils désiraient. L'affronter, le vaincre et ainsi mettre fin à ses méfaits.

Mais cela était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Ils l'avaient tous vu à l'oeuvre face à Wang. Ce type était sans pitié. Si Jun n'était pas intervenu, il l'aurait tué.

Alors que Lei et Michelle voulaient profiter de la nuit pour tenter de s'introduire dans les bureaux de Kazuya et découvrir ce qu'il mijote, Jun elle avait d'autres priorités.

A l'issu de son combat, Wang avait convié la jeune femme à le rejoindre afin que ces derniers puissent discuter en toute tranquillité au sujet des Mishima. Tous deux semblaient avoir de nombreuses connaissances concernant ce clan maudit et voulaient faire part à chacun de ce qu'ils savaient. Peut être cela leur permettraient-ils de pouvoir trouver une faille dans cet ennemi implacable.

Ainsi la jeune Jun alla rejoindre Wang que ils en avaient convenu quelques heures plus tôt. Lei lui avait demandé s'il pouvait se joindre à eux mais la jeune japonaise préféra y aller seule. Ils seraient plus tranquille pour discuter. Elle appréciait réellement Lei mais elle le savait très curieux, et l'idée qu'il en apprenne de trop sur son clan ne l'enchantait guère.

- « Vous voilà donc Mademoiselle Kazama »Lui sourit le vieil homme.

- « Appelez moi Jun. » lui rétorqua avec gentillesse la jeune femme. « J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de votre combat.

-Oh et bien j'ai encore quelques courbatures mais le pire a été évité...Et c'est à vous que je le dois.

-C'était normal, n'importe qui aurait agit ainsi. »

Le vieillard se contenta simplement de hocher de la tête. Son regard tourné vers les étoiles.

Tout deux s'installèrent à l'une des terrasses aménagées et éclairées par de simples bougies. Non loin de là se trouvait un temple japonais. De grandes statuts des ancêtres Mishima étaient placées aux quatre coins de celui-ci. D'autres personnes se trouvaient en ces lieux, profitant juste du calme de la nuit pour décompresser. Il s'agissait dans doute de membres du personnel de Kazuya qui prirent le temps de s'accorder une pause dans leurs activités.

- « Maitre Wang...Que savez-vous du clan Mishima ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été lié à l'un d'entre eux.

-En effet. Le grand-père de Kazuya, Jinpachi, était mon plus vieil et aussi plus proche ami. Il est mort il y a déjà plusieurs années.

-Comment cela est-ce arrivé ? Un accident ?

-Oh non. Les accidents, ça n'existe pas dans la famille Mishima. Non, Jinpachi a été assassiné, par son propre enfant.

-Par son enfant vous dites ? Vous parlez donc d'Heihachi. Je savais qu'il était mort dans de tragiques conditions mais j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

-Heihachi, depuis son plus jeune âge, ne rêve que d'une chose...Acquérir de la puissance. Son père a essayé à maintes reprises de le détourner de cette voie. Hélas rien n'y fit.

-Jinpachi...Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il était celui qui avait redoré le nom des Mishimas en créant la Mishima Zaibatsu.

-C'est exact. S'il voyait à quels fins ses descendants s'en servent, je n'ose imaginer sa déception.

-Vous qui avez été proche de lui, savez vous en quoi créer un empire aussi imposant que celui de la Mishima Zaibatsu allait permettre de faire renaître le clan.

-Les Mishimas...Vous le savez autant que moi, cette famille est aujourd'hui plongée dans les ténèbres les plus noires qui soient. Pourtant, il n'y a si longtemps que ça déjà, à l'époque où Jinpachi était le leader de cette famille, la Mishima Zaibatsu avait à la base pour but de faire cesser les guerres et autres conflits à travers le monde et venir en aide aux pays sous développés. Voilà quel était son but.

-Pourtant aujourd'hui, les Mishimas sont impliqués dans de bien sombres affaires...

-Oui...car ils recherchent plus de puissance. Ils en veulent toujours plus.

-Mais pourquoi une telle obsession pour le pouvoir ? Comment peuvent-ils en venir à se haïr les uns les autres ? »

Jun connaissait beaucoup de choses sur le clan Mishima. Mais elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Son père lui avait toujours parlait de la rivalité entre les Mishimas et les Kazamas. Elle connaissait également l'un des plus sombres secrets de cette famille. Mais peut être que Wang Jinrey pourrait lui apprendre de nouvelles choses. S'il avait si proche que cela de Jinpachi, alors il connaissait sans doutes d'autres mystères entourant ce maudit clan.

- « Pour cela il faut remonter à des temps ancestraux. A l'ère d'Edo. A cette époque les grandes familles qui dirigeait le pays étaient en perpétuels conflits. Pour régler leurs différents, chacune d'elles avaient recours aux services de mercenaires sans pitié afin de se débarrasser de leurs opposants. Le clan Mishima faisait parti de ces mercenaires qui venaient en aide si l'on peut dire à ces riches familles.

-Des mercenaires ? » Souffla Jun, particulièrement attentive aux propose de Wang. Celui-ci acquiesça et reprit son histoire.

- « En échange de grandes sommes d'argent et de biens d'autres luxures, les Mishimas détruisaient et tuaient les leaders des autres grandes familles. Peu à peu, bataille après bataille, le clan Mishima comprit qu'il avait la puissance nécessaire pour dominer l'intégralité des autres clans existants et bientôt, ce clan de mercenaires se débarrassa de ses ennemis et prit le contrôle du pays. Ils n'épargnèrent personne. Pas même ceux qui furent autrefois leurs alliés.

-Je vois. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas cette soif de pouvoir qui les animent aujourd'hui encore.

-Les Mishimas savaient que leur invincibilité ne serait pas éternel. Ils avaient besoin de gagner en puissance pour maintenir leur place de Rois. Mais pour ça, ils leur fallaient du pouvoir. Le leader du clan déclara au pays tout entier que les Mishimas ne céderaient jamais leur place, et ce à n'importe quel prix.

-Le pouvoir leur était monté à la tête. » Fit Jun l'air quelque peu dégoûté. Elle n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi et comment une personne pouvait se laisser corrompre de la sorte par le pouvoir.

- « Oui. Ils ne se battaient plus que pour ça.

-Si vous êtes l'ami de Jinpachi et qu'il vous a effectivement raconté toute la vérité concernant les Mishima. Vous a t-il parlé de la malédiction dans laquelle ils sont plongés ? »

Maître Wang ne fut pas surprit par les propos de Jun. En tant que membre du clan Kazama, il était évident qu'elle connaissait beaucoup de chose concernant ce sujet désormais tabou.

- « Je vois que vous êtes aussi au courant Mademoiselle Kazama.

-Oui. Mais dites moi ce que votre ami vous a raconté. Mon père s'était montré très évasif concernant ce sujet. Il m'a toujours dit que la puissance du clan Mishima était issu d'une malédiction. Mais je veux en savoir davantage. S'il vous plait, dîtes moi tout ce que vous savez. »

Voyant la détermination dans ses yeux, il soupira puis, avec un ton bien plus sombre qu'auparavant, il reprit là où il s'était arrêté.

- «Les Mishima étaient devenu la famille la plus puissante que le Japon n'ait jamais connu. Ils étaient totalement hors de portée. Mais... »

Jun sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle craignait ce qu'elle allait entendre. L'angoisse commençait à la gagner.

- « ...Bientôt des bruits commencèrent à courir, comme quoi le clan Mishima était totalement corrompu par le pouvoir. C'est alors que des phénomène que l'on qualifierait aujourd'hui de paranormal, se produisirent au sein du clan. Personne ne pouvait l'expliquer mais plus le temps passait, et plus les Mishimas perdaient leur humanité. Certains parlaient de démons. Leurs yeux injectés de sang durant les batailles renforça ces folles rumeurs.

-Leurs...yeux injectés de sang ?

-Oui...A partir de ce moment, la puissance du clan Mishima s'accrut de manière totalement inexpliquée. Personne ne fut en mesure de dire d'où venait la source de leur pouvoir. Le leader ne donna plus aucun signe de vie à partir de ce moment là. Certains pourtant prétendirent l'avoir vu. Mais il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était devenu une monstruosité sans nom. »

Jun ravala sa salive d'angoisse. Cette histoire ne pouvait être vraie...Et pourtant, son père avait laissé sous entendre les mêmes soupçons. Lui aussi avait parlé d'un mal qui était venu habité le clan Mishima. Un mal qu'il était difficile de décrire par de simple mot, car cela dépassement la compréhension humaine.

Maître Wang poursuivit son histoire voyant que la jeune Jun attendait d'en entendre davantage avant de reprendre la parole.

- « Seul un clan osa se dresser face à la suprématie des Mishimas. Seul un clan avait la puissance nécessaire pour rivaliser avec la puissance infinie du clan Mishima. Et vous faites partie de ce clan.

-C'est exact. Je vois que vous savez certaines choses concernant ma famille.

-Oui en effet. Vous étiez ce qu'on appelait les sangs purs. Ceux ayant le pouvoir de neutraliser le mal qui s'était installé chez les Mishimas. Je ne sais pas plus de chose concernant ce pouvoir que vous détenez, je pense que vous allez pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne. »

Jun hésita un moment. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un secret de famille. Mais le fait que cet homme en sache autant sur la famille Mishima l'intriguait tellement qu'elle se sentit obligée de lui dévoiler une partie de ce secret.

- « Ma mère m'a toujours dit que notre sang était porteur d'un gène pur et angélique. Personne n'a jamais su expliquer la provenance de ce mystérieux pouvoir. Certains disent qu'ils nous ont été donné par les dieux. D'autres affirment qu'un ange venu du ciel s'est réincarné en être humain et serait devenu l'ancêtre et le fondateur du clan Kazama. Notre sang nous a permis de lutter face à la terrible puissance des Mishimas. Après de nombreuses batailles, nous sommes parvenus à renverser leur pouvoir. Seulement, cela s'est fait au prix de nombreux sacrifices. C'est pourquoi les membres de notre clan ont vécu caché pendant des siècles et des siècles de crainte que les survivants du clan Mishimas ne s'en prennent à eux.

-Combien de survivants reste –t-il à ce jour ?

-Seulement mon père, mon frère cadet et moi même.

-Je vois...Dites moi Jun...Pourquoi êtes vous venue jusqu'ici ? Ne craignez vous pas que Kazuya abatte sa colère sur vous ?

-Je sais que ce n'était pas prudent de ma part de venir jusqu'ici...Mais il le fallait. Je me dois de mettre un terme aux agissements de Kazuya. Je sais ce que je risque, je sais que je mets ma famille en péril en agissant ainsi. Seulement rester sans rien faire alors qu'un tyran ne cesse de commettre des crimes plus odieux les uns que les autres, je regrette mais cela va à l'encontre des valeurs qui m'ont été inculquées. »

Wang ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détermination de la jeune femme. Si jeune et pourtant déjà si mûre.

- « Jun, je pense que si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas seulement parce que vous l'avez voulu. Je pense que le destin est aussi à l'origine de votre participation à ce tournoi.

-Le destin vous dîtes ?

-Oui. Regardez. Le clan Mishima et le clan Kazama a nouveau opposé l'un à l'autre. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que le Destin est quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire. Et puis... » La japonaise marqua une pause puis reprit avec hésitation : « ...Ma famille a déjà été confronté à celle des Mishima il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Non rien, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. »

Voyant que le regard de la jeune femme s'était assombri, Wang n'insista pas voyant qu'il était préférable d'arrêter là leur longue conversation.

- « Maitre Wang, je vous remercie pour avoir pris le temps de me parler de tout cela. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre les motivations qui poussent les Mishimas à agir ainsi, mais il est clair que je dois les arrêter. C'est mon devoir.

-Jun, soyez prudente. Comme je vous les dis, un mal étrange possède cette famille. Un mal d'une puissance incommensurable.

-Oui. Je ferai attention. »

Les deux nouveaux amis se saluèrent et chacun se décida à regagner sa demeure.

Wang, avant de s'en aller, posa une ultime question, qui glaça le sang de Jun.

- « Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais vous m'avez parlé de votre mère précédemment...Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

La japonaise ne sut que répondre. Ce sujet était toujours très délicat. Et rares étaient ceux qui osaient lui poser cette question fatidique.

Elle finit par ouvrir la bouche et prononça ses simples mots.

- « Elle est morte...Elle a été tuée... »

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_- « Maman !_

_-C...Ca va aller. » Toussa-t-elle, crachant des gerbes de sang. _

_- « M-maman... _

_- « ...Je veux que tu survives...Alors pars... »Emit-elle faiblement._

_- « Non maman je veux pas partir sans toi, je veux pas ! » Hurla t-elle en fermant les yeux. _

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tous les moment qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère, celle qui lui avait presque tout enseigné. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne plus la revoir sourire comme avant, de se faire consoler quand elle était triste, de ne plus pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras._

_C'était inimaginable._

_Plutôt mourir se dit-elle._

_Un long silence s'était installé._

_N'entendant pas de réponse de sa mère, elle s'inquiéta pensant que le pire venait d'arriver, elle réouvrit les yeux dans la précipitation pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi sa mère ne disait plus rien tout à coup._

_Elle était toujours là, respirant difficilement. Elle fut alors soulagée un instant. _

_Un court instant seulement, car elle remarqua que l'attitude de cette dernière n'était plus la même. Elle ne lui criait plus de partir, elle était presque bouche bée. _

_Alors elle comprit qu'elles n'étaient plus seules quand elle vit le visage de sa mère se décomposer, passant de la douleur à l'effroi. _

_- « Mon Dieu...Il est là... »_

_La petite fille n'osa pas se tourner. Voyant le visage horrifier de sa mère, elle se doutait de celui qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il était celui qui avait mis sa mère dans cet état._

_Lentement, elle tourna son visage larmoyant vers la source des craintes de sa génitrice, puis elle le vit._

_Ce monstre aux yeux rouges._

_Mi-humain, mi-démon. _

_L'aura violette entourant l'intégralité de son corps. _

_Ses griffes encore couvertes du sang de la mère._

_Le sourire laissant apparaître ses crocs._

_Voilà qu'elle était la chose qui se tenait devant elle._

_- « Vous voilà...Vous m'avez bien amusé mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'en finir avec vous. » Siffla l'abomination._

_- « M-Maman, il faut qu'on parte !_

_-Tu n'iras nulle part fillette. » L'interrompu le monstre « Aucun Kazama ne me survivra. Absolument aucun. »_

_La petit Jun était complètement paralysée par la peur. Elle était comme hypnotisée par les yeux de son agresseur._

_Ses yeux...rouges. Comme si les flammes de l'Enfer les habitaient. __Ce rouge...Ce rouge si foncé. La même couleur que le sang._

_Puis elle le vit...Ce troisième œil planté sur le front du monstre. Il ne cessait de la scruter. _

_Qu'elle était cette abomination ?_

_Fin du Flashback_

* * *

><p>Toute les lumières étaient éteintes dans la tour centrale de l'île. Là où le fils d'Heihachi siégeait.<p>

Tous les employés étaient partis, exceptés les gardes du corps de Kazuya et les agents de sécurité.

Mais ceux ci ne faisaient que longer les couloir de leur pas souple et inaudible.

Seuls les bruits de la nuit se faisaient entendre.

Toujours seul avec lui-même, Kazuya ne cessait de repenser à ce moment fatidique de sa vie. Le jour où il **« l' »**avait rencontré.

Il resta longtemps face à l'immense miroir qui était accroché au mur de sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas, comme s'il attendait ou espérait que quelque chose se produise.

Pas un son ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce si ce n'est le bruit de la trotteuse de l'horloge.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Kazuya avait le regard plongé dans son reflet. Il scrutait les moindres recoins de ses pupilles.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Les secondes continuaient de s'écouler et rien ne se passait.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Le visage du jeune Mishima n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Toujours la même expression.

Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac.

Les yeux dans les yeux avec son reflet, il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Tic, Tac, T...

Le son s'arrêta.

Le temps s'arrêta.

Plus rien ne se passa.

Tout s'était arrêté de vivre dans la pièce. Le moindre souffle d'air qui arrivait jusque là à pénétrer dans la pièce avait cessé d'être.

Un silence insoutenable s'installa. Un silence qui en angoisserait plus d'un.

Plus un bruit, pas même celui en provenance du dehors.

Rien, absolument rien.

Puis il cligna des yeux.

Ce fut la seule chose qui se produisit.

Et là...

...le reflet n'était plus tout à fait le même.

Des yeux rouges avaient remplacé les yeux bruns de Kazuya.

Des yeux...injectés de sang.


End file.
